Broken Throne
by Chassie666
Summary: The Undertaker is enjoying the best of his new life, but he is brought back to the past and reminded of what he should be. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission AND I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). And the OCs that are written here are mine too…there will be a lot. There will be some sex, don't know when, but it'll be there. And some foul language. Please enjoy.**

Broken Throne

Chapter 1

The moon shone over the lush landscape as the night crept on over the Ancient city of Callaway, most of the people slept in their straw beds and curled up in the warmth of their woollen blankets. Only the sound of metal against metal as armoured guards made their slow travels long the cobble stone roads, a horse neighing in a near by tavern broke the silence in the night.

The white stone castle that sat in the middle of the land's capital was busy with the night affairs, bakers baked fresh bread in wood filled ovens, the kitchen was alive with people preparing for the next days meals of the royal court. Maids and servants cleaned the halls and rooms, trash from the occupants of the castle were taken out and brought miles away. Royal guards walked with silence as they watched for any disturbances within the stone walls, the safety of the royal family was always on the top of their priorities.

But one member of the royal family did not sleep in her bed this night, she hardly ever did. She stood at the closed window before her, the amber and white stain glass pattern gave the room an eerie glow from the light of the moon. Her honey colour hair was braided loosely and could almost touch the floor, her clear blue eyes starred at the white tapered candle that sat alone on the window sill. She wiped her hands over her plain satin white gown, her hand then took a long match stick from its holder by the lit fire place.

"My Lady," The young woman heard behind her, the voice belong to another woman, one over two decades older, dressed in tight black leather with a dark metal long sword at her side, her black hair was pull back in a tight pony tail, "Why do you light the candle every night?"

"So that my husband may find his way home." She answered in a whisper.

"It has been many years, my Lady…"

"Seventeen years in fact, Syrah. I am quite aware of how long it has been." The Lady snapped back.

"Then why light it? He will not return. You have sent his brother after him a few years later, the Duke has not returned either. My Lady, you are holding on to a mirage."

"It is not a mirage, it is a broken dream. Perhaps I light this candle more out of mourning than hope."

"I still say you should send me to kill him, it would be my pleasure."

"And what would that accomplish?"

The warrior woman smiled, "It would make me feel much better."

"No Syrah, I will not order him killed, even though I have enough cause to do it. I have more important engagements here to look after, I am responsible for a Nation at war. I will not go chase him in a foreign world and beg his Royal Anus to come back when our own homeland desperately needs me."

"Can I at least kill the whore he lives with?"

"No." The lady struck the match against the stone wall and lit the candle, "She perhaps has no knowledge of us, I do not know what he could have told her about his past."

"What does it matter?" Syrah growled, "If they were here in Callaway, the two would have been tried of treason and executed! Then you would be free to marry another and bare an heir."

"My father chose him for that purpose, Syrah, was my father wrong in his choice?"

"You know how much I loved and respected your father, but I do believe he was wrong this one time. I had informed him long ago of my disapproval of this union."

The Lady starred at the flame gently swaying back and forth in the darkness, "My father's words were more than law to me, I believe in his choice."

"Even if it has caused you so much pain and humiliation? My Lady, how can you live with that?"

"I have to. He is not my concern anymore, Syrah. I have a country that needs their Queen, not a wronged wife seeking answers. Even now my Uncle uses this tragedy to gain favour to over throw me from my rightful throne."

"Only a few of the Senate would support him, most of the Council of Lords are pleased with the way you rule alone." Syrah grinned, "As for your Uncle, nothing a poison tipped dagger will not cure."

The Lady smiled, "No, my friend, let him be."

"I do not trust him, my Lady. He is quite devious."

"He is still my Uncle and the Grand Duke of Callaway, unless we can prove that he is a danger to me, there is nothing we can do. I will not have you assassinating everyone that has harmed me or wishes to harm me!"

"You father ordered me otherwise, but I swear that I will not kill them, unless you command me to…maybe."

The lady moved to her large down filled bed and crawled onto the navy blue covers, "I tire, I have a full day tomorrow, a day filled with councils."

Syrah knew this was her way of saying it was enough for tonight, "Then I shall leave you," The warrior woman bowed, and then opened the large thick wooden door of the chamber, "Sleep tight, Queen Amiley."

"Thank you, Syrah, good night."

The Agora closed the door behind her, the young Queen starred back at the light of the candle that still burned. Seventeen years was a long time in any world, she wondered if he still looked the same? The tight curls of dark red hair that bounced around his boyish face, his bright green eyes shining in the sun.

She rolled over and looked at the other side of her room, this was the room she would have shared with him if he had not left. A single tear ran down her cheek, how long could she lie to the Council of her union? If they knew the truth, they would demand for his head and the woman as well. Then everything her father and his father had worked for would come to a dire end.

Was it just the thought of her father's last wish not fulfilled made her cry, or was it the fact that it was her own heart that was broken. A young girl, not yet a woman, so eager to be married to the man chosen to be her husband. They knew it, they both knew that they would be married when she had come of age. Was she that vile a person who made her husband run away only moments after the celebration of their union?

The queen closed her eyes, she was very tired. Tired of being played a fool, tired of telling the Council of the Prince's Holy Journey and that he would return. Truth? She knew where he was, she knew what he was doing, and she didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The little blond girl crept silently into the dark room, a low growl was heard coming from the king size bed in the middle of the room. The girl was only seven, but she wasn't afraid of what was sleeping on her parent's bed. Dressed in her little flannel night gown made it a little hard for her climb onto the bed, she could see the sleeping giant laying amongst the covers. There was another form, a smaller female body that slept beside the giant, her blond hair was long and tangled in the man's hand.

The little one crept closer then slowly stood up, a smile on her lips as she began to take aim. She bent down and then jumped into the air with all her might, landing on top of the giant.

"Body slam!" She shouted as the man began to wake up from this little attack.

"Good morning Chasey…" Mark groaned.

"I body slammed you daddy!" the little girl grinned.

"Yeah, baby doll, you did." He replied as he began to shake the woman beside him, "Sara, your daughter is up."

"When you're home, she's your daughter…" The woman answered without moving from her comfortable spot in his arms.

"Fine…" He leaned over and gave his wife a kiss, "see you in a bit."

He rose up from the bed, Chasey was still hanging on him as he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, he was glad that he decided to wear track pants to bed. He preferred the buff, but not when children where around.

Five year old Gracie sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of milk and Fruit Loops all over the table.

She looked up and smiled at Mark, "I made my own breakfast Daddy!"

Mark smiled and shook his head, "I see that you did, baby."

Still with Chasey holding, Mark grabbed the dust mop and paper towels from the counter, then moved to the table and began cleaning up the mess.

"Are you going to work daddy?" Gracie asked.

"No baby…" Sara smiled as she came into the kitchen, "Daddy's not going to work anymore."

"Really?" Asked Chasey as she slid off her father's back.

"Yep," Mark grinned, "I'm not leaving you guys for a long time. The Undertaker is officially retired."

The children smiled as they grabbed hold of his legs, hopping up and down as they shouted their glee.

"Ok!" Sara tried to calm the young ones down, "You guys still need to get ready for school!"

Mark sat down at the kitchen table as he watched Sara go into the open kitchen and began to get breakfast on the way. He couldn't help but smile, at last he believed he felt complete. This was the life he was meant to lead all these years, he was just happy to be able to achieve this.

He was retired now, the Undertaker would no longer grace the run way of the WWE and terrorize the people. No, the Undertaker would rest in peace now, and the man, Mark Callaway, could now live.

"Mark?" Sara called to him, "How do you want your eggs, honey?"

"Over easy babe."

"Gotcha…" She smiled.

Week mornings were the same, but he loved every minute of it. They ate their breakfast and got the kids dressed, they did it together when ever they could. Running around for coats, shoes and school bags were next, it was a good thing that old Rufus, their bull mastiff had a good nose to smell out the remains of yesterday's lunches or else they could never find the school bags.

"Alright…" Sara said as she came out of the bedroom fully dressed, "I'll just run the kids to school, and then I'm going to stop in at Wal-Mart to get a few things. I should be back before lunch."

"I'll clean up," Mark volunteered.

She leaned over to his and kissed him quickly, "Maybe we can get a work out before you pick up the kids after school?" 

"Mmm…" He smiled at her, "I look forward to it."

"Girls, give daddy a kiss and let's go." Sara said as she grabbed her coat and walked to the front door of their ranch home.

"Bye daddy" Both girls said as they kissed their father goodbye and ran out the door.

Sara smiled at him and gave a final wink at him before leaving. Mark took a moment to look around the house, it was definitely in a state of Chaos as toys and litter cluttered the halls and living spaces. Kids would do it to ya!

He raised himself from the couch and began clearing the table, he could hear the truck leaving the dirt driveway as they left the yard. He walked over to the entertainment center in the living and popped on the radio, truth be told, he liked the rock channels.

As Ozzy Ozborne played in the back ground, Mark began to work at the task of cleaning up the house, he would have many more days of doing this now, no longer to be apart from his family. He didn't hear the steps coming behind him, he didn't know she was there behind him, just a few inches away now. As he picked up a Barbie doll off the floor, he felt the hard knock at the back of his head, it almost caused him to go down, but he stayed on his feet.

"What the?" Mark turned around to face the intruder in his home, but he faced another punch, this time a lot harder than the first. He felt the small metal bars that were sewn into the black leather glove of the fist, he had felt it before, a long time ago.

"Ha! Years ago I could not have hit you twice, my Lord." The oh so familiar and hateful voice sounded as her steel toed leather boot connected with his stomach, he could feel his breakfast wanting to come up as he hit the floor in pain.

Mark slowly looked up at the woman who stood before him, he recognizable her that moment. She was dressed from neck to toe in thick black leather, there were metal plates stitched to her arms, her black hair was tied tight in a pony tail on the back of her head. Her black eyes starred at him with hateful familiarity.

This woman wasn't human, she didn't come from this world. Her people are the Agoras, a people that were well known for their abilities in battle and live in the shadows. They were a tribe of Warrior women, Amazons of his former home. They ate, breathed, and bred war into their people for generations. They were the most prized assassins and guardians, but to get one to serve someone other than another Agora was a next to impossible task. The King of Mark's old home had six that served him.

"Syrah…" Mark growled, "How the hell did you find me?"

She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips, "You are sloppy, my Lord. I see that living in this world has made you…weak."

Mark stood up, but he was cautious as he did. He knew this woman hated him from the moment they first met, she had tested him physically for years, it was more like torture.

"You have some nerve breaking into my home and attacking me, you forget who I am." Mark said in a deep and commanding voice.

"I forget who you are?" She smiled, "It appears to me that it is you who has forgotten who you are! And I am here to remind you of what you left behind!"

"There's nothing back there for me…" Mark shouted back as the warrior woman tried to slam another fist at him.

He caught it in mid air, he was smiling now. That is, until he felt the hit at his groin and released his hold on her as the pain flashed through his body.

"I do feel terrible to hit you there, but you do have great responsibilities back home that require your attention, My Lord. Now…You can come back with me willingly, or I bring you back as a corpse. Your choice."

"I doubt the King would allow you to travel here, Syrah…to be so far away from your charge?" Mark said as he got back on his feet painfully, he was getting tired of this woman beating on him, she was older than he was and she was still as strong as he was.

"The King?" She raised her eyebrows, "I take it as you have not heard? The king died five years ago, in the princess' arms."

Mark's eyes widened at he starred at her in disbelief, "King Harein is dead?"

"Yes…" Syrah became sombre for a moment, "…the Princess became Queen the next day."

He looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Amiley? How is she? I know she loved her father very much…"

The black eyes turned vile once more at him, "Why would it matter to you how she is? I am sure that loosing her father was far less painful than the humiliation that you caused her in the Royal Court. At least she no longer has to look at her father's guilty eyes anymore."

Mark's face grew angry at the woman, "So, you're going to try to guilt me into going back? Don't you think that's a little low for you kind?"

She smiled, "No, I would never guilt you my Lord. I prefer blackmail."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mark looked at warrior woman for a moment, "Blackmail?"

"Oh yes, I am sure that you remember that our Laws prohibits the spouse of any Royal Family member to perform adultery. Infact, I believe that it is treason against the Royal Family, punishable by death." Replied Syrah as she grinned

Mark took a step closer, "You wouldn't…"

"Nothing would bring me more pleasure than to drag you and your whore back with me and watch you be tried for treason, then watching you walk up those final steps to you execution." She was serious, the Agoras were capable of anything.

"You bitch, Sara has nothing to do with this…" Mark growled.

"She has everything to do with this, my Lord." Syrah growled back, "She is having marital relations with the future King of Callaway, who is legally married to the current Queen, which is treason in my books."

"Leave Sara out of this…" Mark shook his head, "Fine. What do you want of me?"

"Return to the Kingdom with me and take your rightful place as King beside our Queen. Your father and the King wished for this union and I will be dammed if I do not carry out his last order to me."

He took a step back, "You want me to permanently go back to Callaway? I can't leave my family."

Syrah laughed, "Your family? We both know my Lord that those precious little girls are not yours. I know more about the humans than you think, our body are not combatable with theirs, we could never reproduce offspring together."

"They are still my children, and I won't leave them. I promised them I wouldn't leave them again."

"And what of the promises you made to Amiley? Is she still to suffer in your absence and rule alone and without her husband as you make a fool of yourself in this world and live in sinful pleasures with a woman who is not your wife?"

"Sara is my wife…" Mark tried to reply, but the Agora starred back at him.

"No, she is not, your human marriage is a sham and you know it. I warned the King of you, I knew you would do something terrible to his daughter. This is perhaps the only time I wished I was wrong, but I am not. And unfortunately, I must bring you back for more than just the fact that you are King. I despise saying this, but the Queen needs you."

"Amiley got what she wanted when we married." Mark growled back, "She doesn't need me for anything but a title."

Even in her early fifties, the woman was faster than any twenty year old human woman, she leaped into the air and kicked him in the head. Mark fell down on the ground, his head spinning wildly as he tried to get his bearings. He hated getting his ass kicked by this woman.

"How dare you still insult her!" Syrah shouted at him, "How can you be so callous of her? She rules alone by day and sits alone at night, lighting a candle each night for her husband's return…you make me sick and I never knew Agoras could be made ill like that…"

"I'm sure she's got a few lovers around…" Mark mocked as he tried again to stand up on his feet, his head still pounding.

Syrah slapped her hand against her head in frustration, "Enough, if we continue this, I will be forced to take you back as a corpse! Now, you will return with me and that is final, or I will inform the Council of your actions in this world, the Queen will not be able to save you anymore."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Amiley had informed them the day after you left that you had a vision that night, the Gods commanded you to take on a Holy Quest and you had to leave that night. But I and the King knew the truth. He was heart broken watching his only child mope around the castle, believing it was her fault that you had left. I believed that is what killed him, I blame you for the King's death. Too bad I cannot try you for that."

Mark sighed, "What will you have me do…?" He whispered in defeat.

The Agora grinned, "You will travel back with me to Callaway, you will take your rightful place as King, and you WILL provide an heir to the throne."

"You want me to leave my kids and cheat on Sara too, why don't you just stick a dagger in my heart…" Mark whispered, his voice filled with anger.

"There is nothing in any world that would make me feel better than to fulfill your wish, My Lord, but unfortunately I cannot…yet. And it is Amiley who is being betrayed by your affair."

Mark starred at her in silence, she was right. He didn't ask to be betrothed to the princess, he had plans of his own that didn't include ruling the largest nation on his home world. He thought he escaped it, leaving it all behind him as he did his home. Came here and built a new life, one not of boring Balls and stupid political rituals and proper court etiquette. Now the past has come back to claim him, take him away from everything he had built from the ground up. He would be thrown back into the cold castle walls, caged and controlled by many. It was a frightening thought.

"How long do I have to stay there?" He asked, frightful of her answer.

"Just long enough to ensure an heir, then you can return here and be with your whore. I am sure you can create a new quest."

"You have no idea how much I hate you…" Mark growled.

"Not as much as my hatred for you, my Lord."

"At lest we know." Mark ran his hand thought his long dark auburn hair, "Fine, you win. I'll come back, until she gets pregnant, then I'm gone. But we don't leave until this after noon. I have to tell Sara something…"

"As you wish, My Lord." Syrah bowed to him, the first act of honouring his title from her.

Mark grinned, she was just close enough. He closed his right hand into a fist and gave her an uppercut so hard that the Agora was lifted from her feet and flew from the kitchen and into the living room. He smiled as he watched her get up from the floor.

"Still got it!" He grinned again.

He could tell from her face that her jaw was dislocated, give one to the good guys! He stood back as he watched her take her bottom jaw in both hands, she popped it back into its place with a sickening liquid pop sound. Mark winced at the sound, Syrah moved her jaw back and forth as she released her hands from her face.

"I see you still remember my teachings, at least something stuck in that mule head of yours." She smiled.

Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

"Well then, I shall see you this afternoon." The warrior smiled, "Oh, but one more thing. You are not to tell Amiley that it was me who forced you to come back. You must tell her that you did it on your own. I do not care what lie you tell her, anything is better than the truth."

"Don't worry about that, I can handle Amiley." Mark answered.

Now a malicious smile crept on the Agora's face, "I am sure you can."

"I have one thing to add…" Mark continued, "I am bringing my brother."

"Oh how splendid!" Syrah sarcastically cried out, "The Royal Family will be united, how marvellous! This will surely be grand. Mind you that he does have a few surprised waiting for him back home. As you wish, I will wait for you at the portal, bring horses."

"Fine." Mark replied.

The Agora took one final bow before leaving through the front door, Mark slumped on the couch and looked around as his world was coming to a crumbling end. What was he going to tell Sara? The truth. He remember the night he confessed everything to her, the night before their own wedding. He told of the other world, his home world of Connessa and of the Kingdome of Callaway, where he got his surname from. He even told him of the princess that was left behind, and the reason he ran. Mark had thought she would think him mad, but she believed him. She told she knew he was different, his mannerisms were so different from any man she had known.

Now he had to tell her that he was going home, he was leaving them, his family. He was returning to a life he thought died so long ago, the past always has a way of coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5

Mark starred at the large box he just pulled out of the Garage, the moth balls did their job keeping mice and unwanted critters from damaging the contents inside. He moved the box into the living and opened the flaps, his heart sank as he starred at the black leather with gold trim tunic. All the belonging he had taken with him from that world was inside that box, he packed it all up and hid it with his past, now it was starring him in the face.

He pulled out a little blue satin pull bag from its gold lace strings, he played around with the item still inside the small hand made fabric. He read the his Royal initials embroidered on either side, he finally opened the bag and pulled out the large Insignia ring from its dark place. Even though it had not seen light in almost twenty years, the platinum was still bright and shiny as the sapphires and diamonds sparkled in the light.

The memory of his first encounter with the Princess was an odd one, he was twenty and was a man, she was only ten, still a child. She was quite, the only words spoken to them was a low and gentle greeting and a soft smile. He didn't know why he remembered her dress, it was a pale yellow, she had long white ribbons in her hair. It brought out the honey color of her hair and the blue in here eyes, he agreed she was a darling child. A child.

Mark careful placed the ring back into its bag and pulled his large hard leather traveling bag, it was his father's, given to him before the beloved general had died. Mark remember that night, he had promised his father on his death bed that he would be a good King, he would rule with wisdom and grace. At least his father wasn't alive anymore to see his disgrace to the family.

Mark opened the brass claps of the bag and looked inside, his eyes widened at the blue silk ribbon tied around a bundle of flint sticks. He pulled it out and examined it, there were old blood stains on the thick ribbon. He began to remember that day in the field.

The princess would spend every summer at his parent's Manor in the country, it was time for them to get to know each other before they were wed. Mark remembered her as quiet and always holding a book in her hands. It was never the same book, but she would sit where ever he was on his father's land and read while he did what he wished. He didn't remember if they ever said more than a few words to each other during that time, he and his brother Kane would be bow shooting, or hunting stag, or what any unmarried young nobleman would do to pass the time between battles of war.

But the ribbon reminded him of a time when there were more than just a few words spoken. She was fourteen then, still a child in his eyes. He and Kane had been in the far field practicing their sword skills as Amiley sat under a tree nearby and read. Even though both men were trained in battle and had proven themselves before at war, their father, General Tiben, insisted that they practiced. Kane had tripped on a gopher hole and accidentally sliced Mark's leg. Amiley was at his side the moment he hit the ground.

"Marcus!" Kane cried out, "I am sorry! I did not mean to…"

"It is just a flesh wound, brother, nothing to fret." Marcus replied as he looked at the deep wound, it seamed that blood was just pouring out of it.

"It is more than just a flesh wound, Marcus." He hear the princess' soft and calm voice, "If we do not stop the bleeding, you will die of blood loss before a cleric can heal it."

"Amily, this is not my first wound…" Marcus could feel a little light headed now, perhaps she was right.

She pulled out the long thick silk ribbon from her golden hair, letting the long locks of sunshine fall down around her face. She still had the reminisces of a child, there were no beginnings of woman hood yet in that lanky body. She pulled out Marcus' dagger from his side and cut his legging off.

"My Lady…" Marcus starred in nervousness, "…to see my bare skin…"

"Yes, I know…not proper for a princess," She replied still calm as she wrapped the ribbon tightly around his thigh just over the five inch slice, "But I will not become a widow before I wed."

"Yes…" He lowered his voice, "…we will wed."

She looked up at him as she tied the knot, it didn't matter what he would say to her, she just would always smile. Even when he ignored her, he remember doing it so often. He began to feel bad for the ignorance he showed her during their six years together, but he just couldn't be with her. She was child, but more of a drone. There was nothing to her, no fire, no curiosity, no anger, not even sorrow. When he came to this new world, the animatronics robots reminded him of her. Bred and trained to be a good little wife and Queen. Obedient and honouring, he knew she would make the perfect wife and Queen one day, but not for him.

Now he was facing that all back now, but all he had to do was spend a little time there and then he could come back to his real family and never have to think about that place again. It wouldn't take long, Amiley being the too perfect little wife will take him back, all he needs is once in the bed with her and she would conceive. And then this nightmare would be over.

He heard the truck pull up, Sara was always on time. He sat on the couch and waited for her to come in, his hands shook as the front door opened. Both of her hands were filled with Wal-Mart bags filled to the brim, she had a good day shopping.

"Hey baby, I picked up a few new track pants for ya, the ones you have are a little ragged." Sara said as she placed the bags down on the oak dinning room table, "Oh, and you should see what I picked up for the girls. I saw that new Barbie game for the computer, it teaches spelling and math and…"

She froze as she looked at his face, she had never seen it so serious before. She looked around him and spotted the box beside the couch, the bag in his hands brought a chill down her spine.

"What's going on Mark?" She asked nervously.

He couldn't look at her, "I have to go."

"Go?" She looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean you have to go? Where the hell are you going? What is going on Mark?"

He looked up at her his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt, "I have to go home for a while."

Sara's eyes widen in realization, "Home? You mean back to that world you came from?"

"Yes…" He replied.

"WHY?" She shouted, "Why the fuck do you have to go there? You told me that you were never going back there and they were never going to come looking for you, Mark!"

"I know!" He replied, "I didn't expect them to come looking for me, Sara, travel into this world is forbidden back home. But I have no choice but to go back."

"Why?" Sara demanded him again, but Mark didn't want to answer.

"The King is dead." He whispered, Sara shook at that news.

She sat down beside him and took his shaking hands into hers, "Oh Mark…now they want you to go back and be King?"

"Kind of…" He wanted to spare her the details, but she always had a way of getting anything out of him.

"What is it?" She asked again, more softly now.

"I was ordered to go back home to…" He didn't want to say it, "…to complete my Royal duties there."

"What Royal duties?"

He sighed, "I have to get the Queen pregnant."

"What?" Sara stood up from the couch in shock, "You have to do what?"

"I have to give the Queen an heir…"

"Why the fuck can't she just find someone else? You left her seventeen years ago!" Sara was getting angry now, this was going too far, "It's been seventeen years, for fuck's sake, Mark, couldn't she just find someone else?"

"I'm still married to her there, Sara, and if I don't go there and get the little bitch pregnant, then they'll kill us both. I've got a loaded gun at my head, do you think I want to go back and fuck some stiff that I don't love or really care that much about?"

Sara became quiet for a moment, "Your people are willing to kill us? I don't understand…"

"Adultery in the Royal Family is punishable by death, it ensures the blood line is pure. Trust me, Sara, they'll kill us if I don't do this." Mark got up and pulled out more stuff out of the box.

Sara was quiet as she watched her husband take out reminisces of his past life and laid them in front of her, she could tell by the moments of his body that he was distressed about this whole ordeal.

"How long will you be gone for?" She was finally able to make out.

"I'm hoping just two months max, just enough time for her to get knocked up." Mark began to dress in those garments that this world had passed from in their time.

Sara placed her head in her hands crying, "You're going to fuck her every night?"

"No." He replied as he moved beside her, taking her in his arms and held her tightly, "I don't want to do this, Sara. As far as I'm concerned, you're my only wife. I love you and only you. This is tearing me apart too."

"I'm sorry Mark," she cried, "but I can't handle knowing you'll be in another woman's arms…regardless if you love her or not."

"I know...I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't want them coming after us just because I don't want to be a King. I have to go, I'm taking Harley and Davie. I'm so sorry Sara."

"I know…" Tears still streaming down her face, "…what will I tell the girls. They can't call you there…"

"Dam…why now…I just got retirement…" He muttered, "You'll think of something….fuck…I hate this…"

Sara stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband, "Just come back as soon as you can…"

He looked at her with so much love in his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Gods I missed home!" Kane grinned as he threw his saddle bags onto of Davie, a large grey gelding, the sun was slowly going down around the barren landscape, "It's been years since I road a horse…I wonder if my old entourage of lovely Ladies will be waiting for me?

"If you're talking about your harem, I'm sure they're still waiting for ya." Mark answered a little disgruntled as he pulled Harley by her reins, his Perchoron mare followed behind and out of the back of the trailer. Mark tied her lead to the side of the trailer and checked on the cargo that was loaded on the third horse he brought, a brown mare named Cookie.

"You never told me what's in there..." Kane looked at the load, the weight didn't seam to bother the horse.

"Presents collected from our 'journey', I think I should show up with something after all this time." He replied, "Some expensive fabrics, spices, other things, you know, just some stuff."

"Are you just going to leave the truck here?" Kane looked around.

"Who the fuck would drive this far in Death Valley?" Mark questioned.

"Only stupid humans who wish to end their pathetic miserable life." Syrah answered as she rode her horse towards then, she nodded at Kane, "You are both very late."

"Well…" Kane grinned, "It's nice to see that the harpy is still alive and well. How have you been, Syrah? Turned anybody to stone lately?"

"Why do you not lick my horse's arse, My Lord?" She smiled back.

"Oh…I love it when you talk dirty." Kane replied in a sexy voice.

"You disgust me…" She looked at the Prince, who was now closing the back door to the trailer, "And are we prepared to proceed with this?"

"No, but you left me with no choice." Mark replied as he mounted his mare.

"You left _me_ no choice of the matter, had you stayed home, this would never have happened." Syrah replied as she turned her horse away from them.

"Come on Mark, it won't be that bad. Just enjoy what the castle has to offer while we're there and relax! We'll go stag hunting and chase some gorgons, just like old time!"

Syrah laughed, "Unfortunately, Lord Kane, your brother has pressing engagements back at the castle, I doubt he will have time to join you. But please, enjoy your time back home, I know I will."

"Aw…you missed me that much? And here I thought that you hated me all this time. Why Syrah, I didn't know you care…" Kane cooed at her as he stopped his horse beside hers.

"I do not, but the festivities that wait for you will be truly enjoyed." She replied.

"But I though you Agoras enjoyed pain and torture for recreation?" Kane questioned.

"That has not changed…" She grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that." He replied, "What's been going on back in Callaway?"

"The elves are still insisting that we are a threat to them, the Ogres have become a nuisance in the northern regions of the Land, and the Dwarves refuse to have any connection with any people that live above, the same thing over and over again. Oh! And the centaurs are demanding that we release all of our horses from slavery, that one made the Council laugh for a long time." Answered the Agora.

"Same old problems…" Mark muttered as he followed the warrior and his brother west from the road and across the hills of Death Valley with a sour look on his face, "Nothing's changed."

"On the contrary, there is speculations that Grand Duke Martinezo is attempting to dethrone the Queen." Syrah voiced out.

"How the hell can he do that?" Asked Mark.

"Simple, if there is no heir through her line, then the crown must be passed onto the next generation of Royalty, her cousin, Duke Fernando. It is to insure that the Royal line stays pure."

"Please!" Kane chuckled, "The council wouldn't let that fifi on the throne, he can't even rule his own self! I swear I saw him wearing a dress once at the castle. His daddy has to pick up after him every time! He is such a looser! He kind of reminds me of Shane McMahon… "

"That is the point, you hobgoblin." Snipped the warrior, "The Grand Duke is planning to use his dumb witted son to rule as a puppet on the throne, we all know that it will be the Grand Duke that would be ruling in the shadows."

"That's the real reason you're here to get me…" Mark snickered, "…you don't want that asshole getting a hold of the Kingdom…"

"What would you have me do? By law, the Queen must have an Heir by her husband, who is you! The laws are not just for the peasants, they are for the Royalty as well. The Queen rules by example, she is not above the law either."

Mark road up beside the woman, "Are you saying that after all this time, Amiley hasn't taken a lover?"

"No." She gave him a scowled look, "Of course she would not, what would you think of her, to be like you?"

"Wow…" Kane began to wonder, "…she'll explode as soon as she sees you naked, Mark." He laughed, Mark just looked around, trying not to think of what awaited him back at the castle.

"Enough!" Syrah shouted, "We are at the portal."

All three horses stopped in front of two large boulders with a ten foot clearing between them, to the average person, it just looked like a natural formation, but things are not what they seem. This was where the worlds were connected, passing through the boulders would get them back to the old world.

Mark had honestly believed that he would never come back here, he had everything he needed back in Texas. He wondered if he had the boulders moved or destroyed, would it disrupt the magic that held the portal open? Permanently closing the portal forever? He would make a note of it when he returned, they couldn't bother him if they couldn't here back here.

"My Lord Marcus, you may enter first." Syrah's face was expressionless and very serious, perhaps she felt that he would try to run again.

"I'll go at the same time…" Kane grinned as he brought his horse beside Mark's, "…come on, bro. It can't be that bad. At least you have virgin pussy waiting for you."

Mark sighed as he nudged Harley forward with Kane at his side, Syrah followed behind, she was going to make him return one way or another. She was actually starting to think to herself if magic had a way to keep the Prince's seed alive long enough to implant within the Queen, should the warrior come back with a corpse.

Mark and Kane walked their horses through the invisible barrier, in an instant, the landscape went from sand and rocks, to lush tree filled hillsides and snow covered mountains in the distance. The trees grew high and almost touched the sky, the grassy knolls and creeks decorated the landscape.

"Wow…" Mumbled Kane, "I forgot how beautiful Callaway is, I wonder if Vivina is married?" He missed his sweet little milkmaid the most, she was a wild cat in the bed.

"No my Lord, she is not…" Syrah replied as she came through the portal, "But I assure you that she is eagerly waiting for your return."

"Right on! I'm going to get me a little piece of tail with my hot bath, and a meal to fit a King!" Kane announced as he urged his horse on.

Mark nudged the mare to follow, feeling more disgruntled about the whole affair. An eagle's loud cry made the three turn their heads to the sky, they could tell from the outline of the creature that is wasn't an eagle.

Yes, the animal had a head and wings of a golden eagle, but the beast was the size of a horse. The body and tail was not that of an eagle, but of a lion. The animal flew overhead of them, just above the high tree line still screeching in the wind.

"A griffon!" Kane smiled, "I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

"Magnificent…" Mark whispered, a small smile crept on his lips.

Syrah frowned, "Griffons only hunt in the morning, it will take us most of the day to reach the castle. We should arrive in the afternoon, if the gods will it."

"So, Syrah…" Kane shouted towards her, "What are they planning to serve at our feast tonight? Broiled Hippogriffs? Or maybe some stuffed cockatrice, that stuff is so good!"

"They're not expecting us." Mark replied.

"What?" Kane looked back at his brother, "But I thought that they knew we were coming back."

"To be more truthful, Lord Kane…" Syrah smiled, "…no one knew that I was fetching the Prince, not even the Queen."

"No feast?" Kane asked again.

"I do not think so, let us see how your brother's reunion with his wife plays out before we decide to feast." Syrah replied, "Who knows what she will do once she sees the prince after all these years."

"I guess welcoming me with open arms would be out of the question…" Mark muttered under his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The City of Callaway was alive with life, street venders had their stalls filled with goods as store keepers swept their store fronts along the coble stone roads. Bakers all over the city were cooling their breads that they had baked during the night, stable boys cleaned stalls and fed the horses of their taverns. The city was wide awake in this fine and sunny spring morning.

Noblemen, either ridding their own elegant mounts or being driven in carriages were making their way to the castle, the Council of Callaway always met with the Queen for National discussions. Some were coming for more funding in their lands or settle land disputes, while others came to have laws changed , removed, or added. Even though the queen had final say in any matter, she would usually leave it to a vote, a path her grandfather created to better suit the will of the people.

The Queen herself was getting ready for the meeting this day, she already sat with the castle's head staff of the needs of the castle during her breakfast. Her day would start before the sun began to rise each morning, she never believed that it would be her to rule in her father's place.

Two maids dressed the queen in a long golden gown, they braided her honey hair tightly and with gold ribbons weaved through, the long braid just barely touched the ground as she walked. The only jewellery she would wear was the Royal crown on her head, and the Royal ring on her finger.

Two other woman were in the room, but these were not servants. They both had black hair and black eyes, the black leather suits and swords at their side were unmistakable. There was always at least one Agora with the Queen at all times, it had been that way since she was born. It was usually Syrah who was with her all the time, but the woman disappeared a few weeks ago, not a word to anyone of her destination.

The queen did not know how her father had come to gain the service of the Agoras, all that Amiley knew that as soon as one was killed, usually in the service of the crown, another one would come to the castle a few days later, eager to take the fallen warrior's place.

Her father was always protective of his only child, she believed it was because he loved her mother so much that after she had died giving birth to the princess, he would do anything to keep his love's most precious gift to him well and safe.

He named her Amiley, _my beloved _in the Elven language. She loved her name, but she wished that her father was here with her now, she needed his guidance so much. She never felt she was right in her roll as ruler, she honestly felt that she was wrong for the task. But without her husband here to take the crown, she had to step forward and rule in his stead.

She would have rather stayed in the background and raise her children, preparing them for their rolls in the monarchy. But it did not come to pass, all her dreams of being a good wife and mother fell hard as did her heart when she discovered her husband missing. At least she would be a good Queen and follow in the teachings of her father, a great King in his days.

"Your Highness?" She could hear her Adviser and Imperial Wizard call from behind her door.

"Yes, Master Godfrey?" She called back as the maids finished tying the laces that held her dress tight to her womanly curves.

"Are you ready my dear? The council is being seated as we speak."

"Coming!" She replied as she took the platinum sceptre from the pillow by her bed, the staff had a gold dragon's head with ruby eyes and diamond teeth.

The Agoras moved beside the Queen as the maid opened the door, Amiley smiled at the wizard's grey eyes, his white beard came past the floor. His dark blue robes with silver runes embroidered all around his cuffs gleamed in the sunlight from the open windows. He was always a kind and sweet man to her, like a grandfather in her eyes.

"Ah, my dear…" he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You look more ravishing each day."

"Thank you, Godfrey." She smiled, she was always known for her smiles.

She greeted her own Council, her current General Taulk, who ran the City's great army, the Finance Minister, Cloben, in charge of all the revenues and treasury of the city and surrounding lands, and her Agricultural Adviser Spartek, he was in charge of the food and livestock of the land. And there were of course her own assistances, two young pages, brothers who did what ever the Queen asked of them. From writing out a new ledger to running out to the merchants for a fruit she craved.

They began their long walk down the halls and towards the throne room where the meetings were held once a month. Noblemen had to travel for a few days to come to the city, it made sense to hold it once a month. Sometimes there would be emergency meetings held, but it usually happened during war time, even though a war was brewing closely at the moment.

"Here are the meeting's itinerary…" Said Gordon as he handed her a small stack of parchment, he was the oldest of the young brothers.

Amiley looked over them quickly as they walked down the stairs, "Hmmm…I see that my Uncle is at his tricks again…how long has it been since his last outburst?"

"The last meeting I am afraid…" replied Godfrey, "He is adamant of dethroning you."

"Listen to this…" Amiley replied, "…He wishes to make his son a council member…so that my cousin can learn how it is conducted for his future roll as his successor. Does he take me for a fool?"

Godfrey laughed, "He will try any ploy to make his son King. Having him become a council member will teach the boy how to act like a King…"

"Queen, Godfrey, I believe he wishes to be Queen. Even I have heard the tales of his nightly adventures in the Royal stable with a certain stable hand. Now how is the Grand Duke going to ensure an heir with Fernando as Queen?" Replied the Queen as her associates laughed at her comment.

"True, I would figure that he would do it himself, I would imagine…" The wizard smiled as they reached the grand doors to the throne room.

"Perhaps he had that in mind all along…" Amiley said just before she stopped at the front of the doors.

Amiley took a deep breath, no one knew it always made her nervous to enter this room, more so now without her father at her side. The council intimidated her, even thought they had no clue by her demeanour and conduct she radiated when she sat on her throne.

As she did each time before entering this room after becoming queen, she whispered a little pray to herself, "Father, grant me your wisdom and courage as I enter these walls to serve me people. Mother, grant me your patience and compassion as I hear the cries of my people. Guide me to make this land a better one…"

She heard the loud knocking of the Royal announcer's heavy staff hit the marble floor of the thrown room as the doors opened before her, the young Queen of Callaway raised her head high and showed no fear as she walked nobly to her thrown.

"ALL RISE." Spoke the announcer

All the council was quiet as they rose from their seats along the sides of the large room, it was for out of respect of the crown as she walked with her protectors at her side.

"Her Royal Highness, Amiley, Daughter of King Harein, Queen of Callaway presiding. All hail the Queen!"

The council hailed, Amiley made her way to her large ivory and gold throne, there was another throne that stood beside hers on the elevated platform at the end of the chamber. The throne would have belonged to her husband, if he were here.

She sat on her blue velvet cushions, "Be seated."

The council sat as the announcer began to read the issues of the last meeting, Amiley sat quietly until the announcer was finished as she brought forth the old topics. With each concern of idea that the Noblemen brought forth, Amiley with her council ruled over each one with care and diligence. It felt like time was actually going fast for once, she began to think as they were nearing the end of their list, until her Uncle stood up in his black robes. He was always dressed with more gold on his body than clothes, and skin was not something one showed in public.

The Grand Duke was well known for spending his land's proceeds on himself, Amiley had to step in two years ago to put a stop of it. The Grand Duke did not take kindly of his niece telling him how he could spend his money. It was widely known that the two never liked each other.

"The Grand Duke Martinezo to speak!" Said the announcer.

The tall but round man stood up from his seat and smiled, "Lord Talbot is stepping down from his possession as council next month, and I would like to give my son's name, Duke Fernando, to take his place in the council."

"You do understand, Lord Martinezo…" Amily began in calm voice, "…that your son can only join the senate after you have released your seat. He is entitled to your chair."

"Ah, my queen, if Lord Talbot offered the chair to my son, then he can join the senate."

"But Lord Talbot has a daughter that has shown much interest in her political studies, I would feel that she is better suited for the task than your son." The Queen Replied.

The Grand Duke laughed, "My dear Queen, even though you are the first woman to rule this land, I truly believe that the woman's place is in the home, not governing our country. No ill wishes, your Highness."

Amiley held back her anger, she knew what was going to come up next. She would think after five years he would let it go, but no…the Duke had always wished to be King and Amiley's crowning fouled it for him. His last chance was his son, if only he could get him on the throne.

"My council men…" the Grand Duke began as most of the Council groaned their irritation of this topic, "…I believe that our Queen has done right by our people, but she has not done her most sacred duty! She has not produced an heir for our Kingdom, and to add more insult on our wonderful and caring queen…her husband has not returned from his… 'Holy Quest.'…"

"Grand Duke Martinezo…' Amiley interrupted, "I am sure that the whole land knows of the Prince's quest. The Gods will return him safe to us when he has completed their task. Until then, I shall rule in his stead."

"But your highness…" The Grand Duke smiled, "…it is your well being that I am concerned about. You could have the Prince declared dead…"

The grand doors busted open, "The Prince is not dead!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the door, Amily grinned as she saw her long time care giver and protector finally home and safe. She didn't notice the two giant men that stood behind Syrah.

Amiley stood up and was about to take a step towards them, until she saw those dark green eyes starring back at her. It took the Queen a few moments, the noise of the chattering senate was drowned out in her mind by those eyes. She began to slowly recognize the face, no longer was the boyish look, he had lost his child visage and grew into a man. His hair was no longer in tight curls, instead was long and wavy, it had gone darken since last they saw each other. His chin no longer attempted to sprout out patches of facial hair that scattered around his face, now his chin was covered by a short and full go-tee in the middle with stubble on each side of his strong jaw.

Her eyes were not betraying her, the Prince was indeed standing in front of her now and he looked healthy…safe. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, her eyes never left his. A small smile crept on her lips until she stood only a few inches away from him. The room grew silent as they waited for her move, it was truth that most of the senate believe that he prince was killed on his Holy Journey, but now he stood before them all, alive and well.

The queen Place her hands softly on his shoulders and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on each cheek. He felt a little awkward as he placed his hands on her hips to help her reach, then he gently let her down.

The Queen turned to the council and smiled, "Prince Marcus has returned to us, bless the gods! Callaway will have their King."

Kane leaned over to his brother and whispered in his ear, "This is good right?"

"I think so…" Mark whispered back as the Council cheered the return of the King.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The council came forth from their seats and began greeting the Prince, they share their joy in seeing the two brothers return from their 'Holy Quest' and asked questions of their travel. The brothers had already gone through their story together before they left, the senate was absorbed by their tales. The Queen stepped back and allowed her senate to rejoice in their returns, Syrah was the only one to see what realty brewed within the mind of the Queen.

She could see that Amiley's knuckles had turned white as her hands were clenched into fists at her side, a tiny crimson drop of blood fell from one of the hands. Her face did not betray what her heart was feeling.

"Gentleman…" Amiley said in a voice a little louder than usual, but the senate had trained themselves to pay attention to her low tones.

They turned around and became quite, Kane smiled with glee as Mark just stood there in a calm state. He was still nervous about being here, Amiley was so hard to read…he could never guess what she was thinking at any time. But she had definitely changed. Her body was no longer thin and lanky, she had filled out perfectly. He could see from her tight dress that she had a natural hour glass figure, her breast were not large, but they not small either, just perfect…she had become a beautiful woman.

"…I am certain that the Prince will recollect all his adventures of his quest, but he must be very tired from his journey. I ask you all to be patient and allow him to rest in his bed for a time. Since we have the senate here at this time, perhaps tonight we should celebrate the safe return of our beloved Prince and his brother the Duke home."

More cheering went on as Mark starred at her, she knew exactly what to say…they trained her well. She was smiling as she walked over to her thrown and picked up her sceptre, she grabbed it tightly in the hand that was not wounded by her long finger nails.

She walked back to Mark and smiled that same smile as she did when they first met, she looked into his eyes at first, then her eyes shifted a little lower. He knew she was looking at the tattoo on his neck…she was probably wondering what a Sara was.

She looked back at him, "You must be tired, come…I will take you to our room."

"Thank-you…" Was all he could say to her as she took his arm with hers, being careful not to open her free hand.

They walked out of the senate together, but they were followed by the wizard and the two Agoras who eyed the Prince carefully as Syrah took her place on Amiley's other side. Syrah could see Amiley's knuckles turning white again as she held the staff in her hand, what the Agora would give to know what the Queen was pondering at this moment.

Amiley was quite as they walked down the hall, Mark turned and starred down at her. He should say something to her, but what? What would he say to the woman he left seventeen years ago without a word? It's not like they ever talked anyways? At least he would be gone from here in just a few months, it seemed she hadn't changed a bit while he was gone…except her body. Mark was definitely taller than most men even on his home world, he could actually catch a glimpse of Amiley's hidden cleavage from her neck line. He would see all of her soon enough, at least he'll have something to look at to help him with his deed.

Amiley turned her head and caught him looking at her, she just smiled at him in that unmoving way of hers. He could just imagine being with her tonight, she would just lay there and not move as he consummated their marriage. Well, at least he could be sure she still would be smiling.

"Amiley…" Mark began, "…I am truly sorry for your father's death. The King was a good man…"

"Thank-you, he is sorely missed." She replied in that soft tone, but she didn't look at him.

The stopped at their room, Mark had actually never entered in there. The large wooden door was opened by Syrah, who grinned at Mark as he and Amiley entered the room, she closed it sharply not allowing anyone else to enter after the couple.

Mark stood still and looked around the room, it was about the size of his entire ranch back in Texas. Amiley released her gentle hold on his arm and moved a few feet away from him with her back turned, he was still occupied by examine the furnishings and the grand bed that sat across the door by a large stain glass window. He could see a candle holder sitting on the ledge, a white tapered candle sat in its holder, ready to be lit.

He took a deep breath as he faced her back, he had to say something to her at least. He wasn't going to just sleep with her without a word passed between them.

"Amiley, I understand that you may be wondering what happened to me on our wedding night…" He had to make something up that sounded reasonable, "…I had this…"

"Pig."

Mark looked at her, "What?"

"PIG!" She shouted at the top of her voice as the sceptre came flying at his head, it hit him so hard that he was knocked almost unconscious on the hard marble floor.

Before Mark could recover from the first attack, he felt the hard metal rod hitting him all over his back and head.

"PIG!" Amiley shouted as she hit him repeatedly as hard as she could and without mercy, "HOW DARE YOU RETURN! YOU AROGANT PILE OF GOBLIN FECES!"

Mark rolled over on his back to try to get a hold of the sceptre before she beat him to death, he was shocked at the sight of her now. Her crown had fallen off and pulled bits of hair from her tight weave, her eyes were large and wild with rage as she shouted more profanities at him with each hit of the rod.

He finally grabbed the rod and pulled it from her hands, causing the enraged Queen to fall on top of his. He looked at her for just a moment, there was so much hate in those beautiful eyes. She spat in his face as she pushed herself off of him and ran to her bed side, Mark got up and took a step back as Amiley approached him with a long dagger in her hand.

The Prince raised his hands up in defence and took another step back, "Amiley…put the dagger down…" Mark was terribly wrong about her, Amiley had changed.

"How dare you come back here, Marcus…" She growled, "...why have you returned?"

He was silent for a moment, he knew he just couldn't tell her that Syrah had forced him here. Now he knew why the Agora didn't want the Queen to know, Amiley hated him. He would have to jump through hoops now to get in her bed, and the Agora would enjoy watching every minute of his torture.

"Amiley…" Mark had to think fast, "I…"

"What?" She shouted again, "Do you believe that there is anything you can say that would make me forgive you, Marcus? YOU LEFT ME ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT!" There was a tear that ran down her cheek, "We did not even consummate our marriage…you could not even wait until morning to leave…"

"If you will only allow me to explain…" Mark tried to reason with her, but Amiley walked over to her desk and pulled out something that was very out of place in this world.

She had a brown folder in her hand, it was something from the Human world. She threw it at him, but the folder opened in mid air and allowed its contents to fall in front of the Prince. Mark looked down and starred in shock at the large color photos, they were of him, Sara, and the kids. There were pictures of him in the ring from the day he first entered the WWE as the Undertaker to him and the kids playing around in the back yard of the ranch. There were even pictures of Sara shopping at various stores around Texas, the Queen knew all along what he was doing.

"Explain that!" Amiley said as she glared at him with venom dripping from her eyes.

He was speechless, there was nothing he could say in defence of this affair. He just couldn't tell her that he just didn't want to be King, or that he was in love with this human woman and her world.

"You must love her very much to have her name tattooed on your neck…" The Queen whispered in a cold tone.

Mark finally looked at the Queen, "How long have you known?"

"Before my father passed away, but I never told him." She was still angry, even though she still held the dagger in her hand and ready to use it, "Why are you back, Marcus?"

Now the lies began, he just hoped that he could get through this without loosing his head, "Syrah came and talked to me, she told me of the King's death. I agreed with her to come back here and take my rightful place as King…"

"Lies…" She replied, "…is that what I deserve after all these years?"

Mark took a breath, "Amiley, I had to leave here, but I have returned. We both know that there is no love between us, but we both have duties…"

"What do you know of duty? Are you saying that you have been forced back here just to perform your husbandly duties?"

"I wasn't forced…." Mark lied, "…Syrah didn't have to force me."

"I do not believe you…" she answered, "…I see how happy you are in those photographs, I am not a fool though you believe me to be. I know you would not leave them by choice."

"Well I did. I came back to give you an Heir and that's why I'm here…"

Amiley laughed, "You traveled back all the way here to take me as if no time passed? I am not a breeding mare that you can breed anytime you wish! Believe me when I say that this is the closest you will ever be in my bed chamber! Get out you vile pig!"

She threw the dagger at him, Mark narrowly missed it as it buried half of the blade in the bedroom door. Mark starred back at her in fear as she pulled out another dagger, he ran out of the room as fast as he could as the second dagger hit the door. He closed the door quickly behind him and tried to calm down…

"Do you still believe that this will be simple?" He heard Syrah ask.

He looked up and saw her standing against the wall across the door, she was sharpening her own dagger with a black stone.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"I was just waiting to see if the Queen needed my aid to dispose of your body, she is not very physically strong." She replied with a grin ear to ear.

"You knew all along that she knows everything! Why didn't you tell me? It could have made this a hell of a lot easier!"

"Why would I help you?" Syrah asked, "I believe that it would be more enjoyable to watch you squirm for a while."

Mark placed his hands on his hips and looked around, there was no one else in the hallway, "Now, how am I supposed to give her an heir while she's trying to kill me?"

"That is your task, not mine." She chanted as she kept on sharpening her dagger, "but I will give you aid this only time."

"What?"

Syrah put her stone and dagger away on her person and walked up to the frazzled Prince, "You have to make her fall in love with you again, it is that simple."

"What do you mean, make her fall in love with me again?" He asked.

"Amiley had loved you since the moment she first met you. She had made it her purpose to know you and become the perfect wife for you. Do you know she secretly hunted for a stag once, just to see what you liked about it? If her father knew what she did during those hunts, I am sure he would have died of fright."

"She never told me…" Mark muttered…

"No, the Queen believed that you were not one to talk to women very much, so she did not intrude in your affairs when she was with you. But it is the truth, she did love you….that is until a year after she sent the Duke to find you. She sent one of my warriors to track you down, the Queen was horrified with the news the Agora brought back with her, she had been keeping her eye on you and your little family since. I believed her heart broke the moment she saw your human whore in your arms, she burned the photograph along with her heart."

"Oh God…" Mark thought out loud, "…and I just told her that I never loved her."

"Good one, my Lord…" Syrah smiled as she began to walk away, "…there is the spare bed chamber next to the Queen's room, I had it prepared for you when you entered her room."

"What am I going to do now?" Mark asked himself.

"Court the woman…" Syrah answered back as she left the Prince alone in the halls with his own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"So it's that bad?" Kane asked his brother as he tried on another flashy dress tunic for the feast tonight, Mark was sitting on the bed in Kane's old room with his head in his hands.

"She tried to kill me! I swear that if Amiley would have knocked me out, Syrah would be using me for dragon bait!" Mark replied.

A young maid came out of the grand closet of the room with a dark green tunic, "Here my Lord…" She was smiling shyly at Kane, "…perhaps this one would fit you?"

"Sure, thank you Merilla…" Kane replied as he pulled the one he had on and tried on the green one, "Well, Mark…there's two things you can do, one…pretend that you have seen the errors of your way and you will do anything to gain her favour, or just let Syrah kill you. Merilla? Do we still have that dark red tunic with black trim with the matching pants?"

"Yes my Lord, but I do not know if it will fit you, your mass has grown in a good way since you left." The brothers heard from the closet.

"I can get used to this life again…" Kane grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror wearing the green tunic.

"Yeah, well, I can't!" Mark looked up at Kane, "How the hell am I supposed to pretend to love her when I love Sara?"

"Just treat her like you would Sara, just don't call her Sara…that would instantly kill you, I think." Kane replied as the maid came out with a dark blue tunic with red trim and handed the clothes to him.

"Man…I miss her so much…" Mark began to think about his love, the worries in her eyes as he kissed her goodbye before he left, "…I feel like a piece of shit for being here, she's home alone with the girls…why did I tell her what I was doing here?"

Kane became motionless for a moment, "Mark…you're thinking the wrong way again, and this is what got you into trouble in the first place. You said it yourself that you didn't love Amiley. Fine, was she expecting it?"

Mark looked up at his brother, "What?"

"Was Amiley expecting that you love her just because she loved you? Come on, she's Queen right?"

Mark began to grin, "Right! Ok, now I see what you're saying. Even though she hates my guts, she knows she still has to provide an Heir to the Kingdom…"

"…that's right. Take a note from Syrah's book, I'm sure you can up with the rest."

"Ok, I'll go find Amiley right now and talk to her before the feast tonight. If everything goes well, I think I'll be back in her room by tonight." Mark said as he stood up.

"No, I don't think tonight…" Kane chuckled, "she's still pissed off about Sara. You know, I think that's the real reason why she hates you, if Amiley didn't know about her you would probably be banging her head against the head board right now."

"Yeah…" Mark began to think. Fine, I'll wait until I get some alone time tonight with her, at least it will give me some time to think about what I'm going to say to her."

"The truth! You've never been a good liar." Kane chuckled.

"What part of the truth?"

"The part where regardless of her hatred for you, you both still have to fuck each other and she needs to get pregnant! She has as much of a duty to this as you do."

"Good point, there are lots of couples here at the castle that have all had arrange marriages. I'm sure that none of them were in love when they had their first children…" Mark commented.

"She's Queen, she'll do it if she wants to keep her crown. Mind you, I would have fucked her as soon as the ceremony was done, or maybe before. I don't even think we would have made it to the ball after…nope we wouldn't."

"I would give her to you in an instant if I could." Mark replied, "I just couldn't bring myself to touch her, she was so young…"

"Sixteen is not too young here, Mark. That is legal age for a woman to marry. Looking at her now…wow…what an ass, I would so fuck that in a New York minute."

"She is beautiful…" Mark looked out the window of Kane's room and looked down at the people in the court yard, "…but I still don't love her."

"Big fucken deal. Did you love all those ring rats you slept with when you first started in WWE?" Kane asked.

"No, they were just fucks."

"So, just treat her like a fuck, but don't kick her out of your room after you're done. That would get you killed again."

"I didn't think it would be this hard to get my wife to sleep with me." Mark wondered out loud.

"Because you never considered her your wife before, I think that that's the first time I've heard you call her that…I'm not sure but I think so." Kane smiled at his from in the mirror, the black tunic with the red and black pants looked good on him, "Merilla, I think we have found a winner!"

"I am pleased my Lord." The maid grinned.

"I just don't know what to do, Kane. I hate this, god…I just want to go home and be back in Sara's arms and hold my girls tight. Is that so wrong?" Mark asked as he starred at his brother for compassion.

"No, it wouldn't be wrong back on earth, but it's wrong here." Kane was still looking at himself in the mirror, "Look, just do what you have to do and Syrah will let you go back to Sara without a fight."

"I'm not too sure about that." Mark looked back out the window.

"Yes she will, she told me herself that it would be best for the Kingdom if you left after Amiley gets pregnant. So, get her pregnant."

"Well, I guess I could try to talk to Amiley when I meet her at the hall entrance."

Kane turned to his brother, "You're meeting her? That's a start, I thought she would at least hold off for a week before talking to you again."

"It's not what you think, it's protocol for us to walk into the room together. The maids have my suit already picked out in my room, fuck I hate it here."

"Well, I guess you'll be sitting together during the feast, you can talk to her then. You do know you'll have to dance with her, I'm sure Syrah's going to make you."

"And she'll have to make Amiley do it too. I think Syrah should have just killed me instead of making me go through with this."

Kane stopped his pruning, "Mark, I have to say this. You get to fuck a gorgeous Queen, a virgin at that, and you're making sound like you're headed for the electric chair. There's something wrong with that."

"I don't want to fuck her. The vows I made to Sara on our wedding came from my heart. The vows I made to Amiley were just words, that's all."

"Not to her if she loved you. Just put yourself in her shoes for a minute. What if Sara fucked off on you right after your wedding and got married to another man?"

Mark slumped back on the bed, "Then I would be pissed off just like Amiley is."

"Bingo!" Kane replied as the maid attached a gold sash around his waist, "I like it, it goes great with the red and black."

Marc looked at Kane for a moment, "Why are you acting like a woman?"

"What do you mean?" Kane asked.

"During the entire time I was here, you've tried on everything in your closet."

"Well, the ladies all know that Kane the greatest lover ever known is back in town, have to look good for the ladies." Kane kept on moving the knot of the sash from left to right.

"Yeah, I remember all the women who flocked around you…" Mark sighed, "I might as well go and get ready, I just hope I can get this over with tonight."

"Fat chance, I doubt she'll even look at you all night. At least you can pop it into her head."

Mark got up and walked towards the door, he turned back to his brother, "I just don't know if things are ever going to turn out ok after this."

Kane smiled at him, "It'll work out Mark, you'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Mark walked down the halls to the Great Hall's entrance, it didn't take him long to dress in his new navy blue silk tunic and pants. There was also the gold crown on his head, it was larger than the Queens and with more jewels. The black buccaneer boots made a soft clumping sound as he walked down the stairs to the great Hall, he could see the entourage of people that waited around the Queen. Once they had spotted the Prince making his way towards then, they began to clear a path for him to his wife.

Mark stopped for a moment and starred at her, her honey hair was braided in tiny braids with diamonds embedded in the strands sparkling in the torch light. She wore a long flowing pure white gown with wide sleeves that almost touched the ground, a thin gold belt and her crown were the only decorations she wore. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked.

Amiley was smiling at him, but her eyes were telling him where to go and how to get there. Mark just took a deep breath and walked right up to her and extended his arm for her.

"My Lady?" He tried to smile back at her.

"My Lord…" She took his arm into hers, he saw the wound in her palm and took note of it.

The music played loudly as the doors opened for the reunited couple, the Royal Announcer banged his staff on the floor and announced the Royal couple by their titles. Even though Mark was the Husband of the Queen, he was still a Prince until his coronation…if he lasted that long here.

The room was decorated with flowers and banners around the Grand Hall, the walls were lined with tables dressed with white clothes and gold plates and utensils. Mark could see that the thrones were moved back on the marble platform with a wide table with a gold cloth over it place before them, there was also a large centerpiece of what they would call exotic fruits such as pears, peaches and oranges.

Of course as protocol would dictate, the couple greeted their guest before finally sitting down at their place at the Royal Table. He lost count at over a hundred people here, many of them soldiers and families of them and the senate. Syrah took her place at her Lady's side and stood ready for her command, another stood beside Mark and gave him a sneered smile.

Sitting at the table was of course on Mark's side his brother Kane who had already two lovely women hand feeding him grapes. On Amiley's side was her Uncle, the Grand Duke Martinezo and his son Duke Fernando. Mark gave the boy a look over, he had to be at least mid twenties with a thin face and long nose. His dark brown hair was long and curled up slightly at his shoulders, his brown eyes seemed board with the celebration. He was a homely looking boy, not very appealing to the eye. He was quite the opposite of his father, who smiled at the Prince with a glaring look.

Servers brought trays so big and heavy that they required two servers each to carry them, there was roast beef, roasted suckling pigs, tender spiced chickens as well as an array of root vegetables and breads of different textures and grains. There was also plates of steamed lobsters, shrimps, and clams that came by the bucket loads, not to mention much wine passed around the tables. It seemed that nothing was spared for this grand occasion.

The Prince leaned back in his chair and watched as a maid poured red wine in his thick crystal goblet, he took a healthy drink and turned to Amiley. She was talking lowly with her maid while her glass was filled, she sat up in her chair and took a little sip of wine and smiled as she looked around the room.

Mark leaned him to her ear and whispered, "Amiley, we need to talk alone some time this night."

She turned her head towards him and slowly leaned close to him smiling, "There is nothing more that could be said between us. I believe my actions in our bedroom spoke very loudly."

"There is Duty." He replied in the same low tone.

"What do you know of Duty?"

"I had a lot of time to think about it."

"Five hours is not enough time to think of the consequences of _your_ actions."

"Amiley, I'm here to try to make things right, why can't you meet me half way?"

She starred at him for a moment, there was no more smile on her face as she moved her lips to his ear, "Every time I look at you, I see her. I can smell her perfume on your body."

Mark leaned back into his chair and starred at the food around him, this was not going to be easy by a long shot. She was going to back him into a corner every time, she won't forget her injustice.

"My Prince…" the Uncle called out, Mark greeted him with a nod, "…tell us, what tales to you have of your journey to share with us?"

"Well, I have seen great cities where people ride in metal carriages and fly upon metal birds, I have seen magic boxes where little people live inside to entertain the masses, there is much I have seen." Mark thought that should at least shut them up for a bit, he wasn't in the mood to talk much even though this was his party.

"I am happy to see your return, my Prince." The Grand Duke offered, "Perhaps now we can expect your coronation as King and take your place on the throne?"

Amiley moved herself into the conversation, "Now Uncle, I believe it would be best if Prince Marcus would study court procedures and politics before being crowned King. He has been gone a very long time and there have been many changes. It will take much time for him to be prepared to rule." She turned and smiled at him.

Mark knew she had no intentions of making him King, he had guessed as much, why was that bothering him? He didn't want to be King in the first place, at least it'll give him some time to think of a strategy of gaining her favour again long enough to copulate.

Fernando smiled at Mark, it made him shiver, "My Lord" The duke began in a winy high pitched voice, "Your tattoo on your neck, what is a Sara and how did you get the color so bright?"

"It is his bitch." Amiley replied in an instant that made Mark jump, "His prised hunting dog."

Mark tried to smile, but the low blow from the Queen hit him hard. If it was a man that had called Sara a bitch, he would have knocked the fucker's head off. He could do nothing but stay silent as Amiley grinned at him, she was going to put him through hell and he knew it.

The dinner proceed on until the sweets came out, then the jugglers and acrobatics that preformed during the dinner moved from the middle of the floor to allow the massed to dance as the music changed its tempo from soft Celtic to a fast and upbeat rhythm perfect for dancing.

As couples began to fill the dance floor, Mark leaned over to his disgruntle wife and tried again to catch her eye. She turned to him and forced a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I would rather be thrown in a pit of Hydras than dance with you." She replied.

"Amiley, please…I'm trying…"

"I tire." She said as she stood up, Syrah was ready to escort the Queen back to her room.

As Amiley walked past the Prince, he grabbed her gently by her arm and turned her to face him, "Amiley, we need to talk. Please just…"

She pulled her arm free and smiled at him, "Have a good night my Lord, I am sure you can find a wench to keep your bed warm this night." She turned and left with Syrah right behind, grinning.

Mark leaned back into his chair and slumped down, it was absolutely useless to try and talk to her now. She was too hurt and shocked at his return. He would have to give her some time to cool off before he could try to talk to her. But the fire that burned within the young Queen was strong, it could be too strong for him to tame.

The maid came forth and filled his goblet again, Mark down it before she could leave the table.

"Thirsty your Highness?' She asked as she filled it for the third time.

"Just keep it coming…" Mark replied as he chugged the third drink.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The pounding in his head is what woke the Prince up from his deep slumber, he had definitely drank too much last night. He wasn't used to the hard drinks of this land anymore, he was more used to the weaker drinks back on the human world. The thought of his human friends astonished by how much the Prince could drink and not tip over, he missed them and his human life so much right now.

A shrill winning from the court yard made him jump up and look around, he was in his room, alone and left with his drunkenness after the celebration. He realised he was still in his clothes, no maid helped him get out of his garments and put him to bed. Kane must have helped him to bed, at least he could count on one person in this castle that did support him.

The cry sounded again, Mark leaped from his bed and moved to the window. As he opened it to look out, he could see a few people with horses in the court yard. There was a stable hand trying to calm a jumpy large black stallion, the poor boy was being thrown around as he held on to the reins as the animal threw his head around trying to dislodge the boy. There was another stable hand that held on to another horse, a chestnut mare stood still as she was being saddled.

Mark was just about to close the window when he heard her voice coming from the courtyard.

"Arthur, what is the matter with Ebony?" He heard Amiley say.

He looked back out and was surprised as to how the Queen was dressed, she wore light brown tight leggings and soft black ridding boots. She had as well a darker shade of brown tunic with a dark green woollen hooded cape. Her hair was still braided and passed between a quiver full on arrows on her back. He could tell the long bow she was carrying in her gloved hand was of Elven make, it had belonged to her father who was an excellent archer himself. Hunting was definitely not Lady like.

He could see that Amily wasn't going alone, still dressed in that black leather was Syrah with her own bow and quiver. There was also something else he didn't expect, a cat like creature the size of a medium sized dog came trotting being the woman. It had the body and tail of a snow leopard, but the head and wings of a snowy owl. Mark didn't know that there was a different breed of griffon, it must have been a gift to Amiley brought back from a land far away.

The stallion lifted his head high and tried to pull the reins out of the boy's hands, "Your highness, I do not know…"

The stallion pulled his head high once more, this time he was successful in tearing free his reins. The boy fell hard on the ground as the horse bolted straight for the Queen and Agora. Mark stood in a panic as he watched the great animal rush towards Amiley, he knew she would get trampled if she didn't move, and it didn't look like she was going to move either.

The stallion stopped only a few feet away from her as she extended her hand to his head, the animal calmed as she stroked his forehead gently and said calm words to him. She looked at the bridle careful, then she handed her bow to Syrah to hold and began unbuckling the facets.

"Arthur, you had the wrong bit on him again." Amiley said as she pulled off the bridle and gave her horse a hug around his massive neck.

The boy ran back into the barn and came out with another bridle, "Forgive me your highness, I have a difficult time to differ between the bits."

"All you need to remember that you use a wooden bit with rubber sap on this horse at all times, the steel bits are for those who do not know how to ride." Amiley replied with a smile as she settled the new bridle and bit on her horse, "See? Ebony will wear this bit without conflict. Now, please gently hold him as I mount."

"Some of us prefer a metal bit in our stallion's mouth," Grinned Syrah, "better control."

"It is a gentle touch that makes them want to serve." Amiley replied.

The boy held onto the bridle as Amiley mounted her stallion with grace and practice, Syrah handed her the long bow and was mounted on her mare as well. The women turned their horse and began to walk them out of the court yard and towards the main gates of the castle.

"When can we expect you back, your highness?" Arthur yelled at her.

"Night fall, hopefully with a stag or two." She replied with a smile.

Mark sat quietly on his window sill as he watched her as the stallion and mare began to trot away with the little griffon flying around them, he was amazed that she didn't get angry at the boy for his error. His father would have at least shouted at the boy, but she didn't raise her voice at all. Amiley just yelled at Mark, he wondered if he was the only one she'd ever yell at.

He began to wonder if there was anything he could use to break that hard shell that she kept up at all times, he knew what he was doing was wrong, he should just let her be. She wasn't going to listen to him, she wouldn't give him the time and when she did, all she did was spit insult after insult at him.

But he had to get this done, he knew Syrah would definitely kill Sara and him if there was no heir. He had no choice but to attempt to seduced the Queen any way he could, then he would be free of this prison and back in his family's arms.

Mark gained an idea, he pulled his clothes off and grabbed his hunting garments from his closet. It has been a long time since he's hunted with a bow, he was used to the gunpowder of the humans now. He looked around his room for his bow, he finally found it under his bed with his quiver covered in dust.

He rushed back at the window and looked down in the courtyard, he was glad that Arthur was still there brushing Harley in the bright morning sun.

"Arthur!" Mark shouted down, the boy stopped his grooming and looked up.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Saddle that horse right away." He ordered.

"Yes my Lord!" Arthur ran into the tack room of the stable and ran out with a saddle.

Mark raced to finish dressing, he always dressed in browns and greens when hunting, he wished he had brought his own hunting gear with him. It would have at least impressed his fellow hunters here, the human world made incredible life like camouflage that would hide him in broad day light.

He ran out of his room with his weapons in hand, he had to slow at the stairs and he was wasting time. He had to catch up to her, at least he would like to think that Syrah would give them time alone. He ran out of the castle and followed the path to the court yard, he could see the stable hand holding the mare still.

Mark didn't waste a moment as he mounted straight on the mare, "Where did the Queen go for her hunt?"

"To Foxwood Hollow, my Lord."

Mark knew where that was, his father and the King had taken him and Kane there for hunting a few times. He kicked Harley in her flanks, she leaped into a gallop as they raced to catch up with the Queen.

No interruptions, no one listening in, it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. All he had to do was remind her of her Duty, then she'll be left with no choice but to get this done as fast as she could. He was sure she would go for it.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"It is a lovely day, is it not?" Amiley asked as she and Syrah walked their horses in the open fields of Foxwood Hollow.

The land was crown land that was located about five miles east of the city, but all had a right to hunt there. In dire times, peasant families appreciated the free food that the forest offered to feed their bellies. Even though the land grew and raised their own food, they would add the wild meet to their diet when food was scares.

Syrah looked around, "Lovely? Yes…productive? No."

"I need to go out for a hunt, Syrah. I do not wish to be in the castle today."

"Avoiding someone?" The Agora grinned.

"Why did you go searching for him?"

"Because I had to explain to him our plight, he is still your husband."

"We have no plight. I do not need him to rule and I do not need him to give me an heir." Amiley growled.

"And who will you give the throne to? Fernando?"

"Of course not, I just have not thought of that yet. Perhaps I could wait until Fernando is married and his wife is with child. I can claim it as mine by Royal Decree. I can then raise the child as my father would have. I will not take the chance of my Uncle being near the child after it is born."

"You could…" Syrah began, "…or you can just hold back your pride and take the Prince to your bed…."

"I would rather be raped by a hoard of Ogres." Amiley replied, she began to hear the sound of pounding hooves from behind them.

"Who is it now?' Syrah asked as they turned their horses around to greet the rider.

Amiley looked carefully at the rider, her face changed to a foul look as she realized who it was.

"Why can he not just let me be?" She asked as Mark pulled his horse to a stop in front of the woman.

He nodded at Syrah then turned to Amily, "Your highness…"

"I have told you that there is nothing for us to say to each other that has not been said, Marcus. I wish for you to just leave me alone!" Amiley shouted at him before turning her horse away and nudging the stallion to a trot away from them.

Mark turned to Syrah, "Can you give us a minute?"

"As long as I keep you in view, my Lord." She grinned, she enjoyed this too much.

Mark nudged Harley into a canter as he raced to meet up with the fleeing Queen, he was going to get this done now. He pushed the mare to a gallop until he reached her, Harley slowed down to the stallion's pace just a little a head of them as Mark grabbed onto Ebony's bridle and forced the stallion to a stop.

"Let go of my horse!" Amiley shouted as she tried to hit Mark with her bow.

Mark grabbed onto the bow firmly and pulled it out of her hands, "Not until you talk to me. I'm not taking your shit anymore babe, you're going to listen to me weather you like it or not!"

Amiley glared at him with spiteful look, "You even sound like a human. You make me sick."

"I know, you hate me, I get the point. But I'm not back here to gain any points with you. You need an heir for your throne and I'm the only one that can give you that. It is our Duty to our fathers and to this land that we proved them with an heir, regardless of how we feel for each other. I know it and you know it. I'll make it really easy for you, as soon as we find out you're pregnant, I'll leave, never to come back here again. We both know that it's what we both want. You can raise the baby without me hanging around, I won't interfere in his life at all. You can tell him I died or something, but we have to do this. The sooner you get pregnant, the sooner I can leave you alone forever."

Amiley was silent, but her eyes told him that she was more pissed than ever, "Why do you not just leave now? Because there is no way in the nine hells that I will ever let you into my bed, you pig."

"You have no choice, Amiley. We both know that Fernando goes with the men, if you know what I mean. You know that when he gets married, their marriage will never be consummated, there will be no heir. Your father's line will die. What are you going to do then?" It was harsh, but it was the truth.

Amiley was silent, a tear came down her eye. She whistled a small shrill from her lips, the stallion reared hard on his back legs and knocked the Prince of his horse as Harley became startled by the action. Mark fell on the grass on his back, as he looked up he saw Amiley on her stallion galloping away in the distance.

"I take it that she still is resisting you?" Syrah asked as she road up to the Prince and looked down at him with grinning eyes.

Mark stood up on his feet and grabbed a hold of Harley's reins, "I think the easiest way to do this is just get her so drunk that she passes out and just do it then. I don't know what else to do."

Syrah smiled, "Just give her time, my Lord. Her wound is still raw."

"I don't have time!" Mark shouted in anger, "I need to get this done so I can go back home and forget this ever happened! You want this more than any of us, Syrah, why can't you just fucken help me with her?"

"I am, you may not know but I am. I have mentioned to her just before you came, I will speak with her more on this. I must say, you are definitely trying harder than I thought you would."

"What else am I supposed to do with a sword at my throat?"

"I will do anything I need to do to fulfill my King's last wish." Syrah said as Mark mounted his horse.

"What did the King exactly tell you to do?" The Prince asked.

"The King had sent a spy to search for you right after you left, an Agora was already sending the information of your new human life to the King much before the Princess did. Amiley didn't know that he knew everything and he didn't want to tell her, it broke his heart to watch her lie to protect your family's honour. At his death bed, the King ordered me to do anything necessary to bring you back here and take your rightful place. I waited until I knew that Amiley would be alright without me at her side during this time. I waited five years before I could leave her, I already knew where you lived and who you were with. You were not difficult to find with your image posted all around the stadiums. And to think, an undertaker is the lowest form of occupation one could have back here. Instead of a King, you would rather be a Peasant."

"It's a better life than being here." Answered Mark, "And when the King meant necessary…"

"I have no issues leaving the Kingdom at a moment's notice to travel back to the human world and kill your whore if you do not conceive a child with the Queen, if that is what you are asking."

"Pretty much." Mark said as he turned Harley around to start his long ride back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

It was past night fall, Mark had just finished washing the road dust and grim off his body when he caught notice of the bags in his room, they were the gifts he had brought back with him for the Royal family. He didn't have a chance to take them out, he was just rushed into the Royal world as soon as he got here. He didn't know what was worse, being forced to sleep with a woman he didn't love when the one he did love was alone at home, or dealing with the brutality from Amiley. It didn't matter, at least he could not be made to feel guilty about this, but he knew it would be hard for Sara to accept what was happening.

It couldn't be easy for her to just stand by with her hands tied as she watched her husband leave their home to make love to another woman, a woman who would rather see him skinned alive that touch her. He could smell the irony of it all, that's what Syrah was seeing and making her laugh at him.

He laid on his bed with just his woollen towel to cover his still quite able body as he looked through some of the maps of the surrounding area, Kane had gave them to him early but could not go through them with him since he was preoccupied with the three ladies that were with him tonight in his bedchamber.

Mark thought it would be a good idea to just refresh his memory of the land, if Amiley goes hunting on a regular bases, then he could perhaps ambush her a few times and force some reason to her. At least try too.

The door busting open with a loud bang as Mark looked up in surprise, Amiley had just entered his room and she was dressed in nothing more than a night gown with her red robe wide open. Her hair was still braided, but her face was still angry at him.

"Let us get this over with." She snarled as she threw herself on the bed and landed on her back.

Mark was taken back by this, and then he saw the reason for her new willingness. She had a clear glass bottle half filled with a clear liquid, Syrah must have taken his comment to heart and gotten the Queen drunk.

"Amiley, what are you drinking?' He asked as he took the bottle from her hand.

"Dwarven Spirits." She said as she raised herself to a sitting position and grabbed the bottle back from him, "Syrah was right when...(hic-up)…when she said something...(hic-up)…about something…"

She took a big drink from the bottle, Mark grabbed it back.

"I am not going to do this while you're drunk." He said as he got up from the bed, one hand still holding the towel around his waist, the other holding her bottle.

"I am Queen!" She shouted, "I command you to cop…copu...(hic-up)…copulate with me now!"

"Dam it woman, that's not something that'll just jump up on command." Mark replied as he placed the bottle on his oak wardrobe.

"I am Prince, and you are just a queen! (hic-up) I out stank you and I am condoning you to take me now!"

"Amiley, you are drunk out of your mind. And it's more than just…" He really didn't know how much she knew about this subject, it was really taboo to even talk about it.

She looked at him with a very serious look, "It is perhaps the only time that you will able to get this close to me Marcus, you should take your chance while you still can."

Mark sighed, she was right. He sat down beside and looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was terrified of what was to happen. He had to take it slow with her, she deserved that much. He stoked her face gently with the back of his hand, he could see the fright in her eyes as she starred back at him. Yes, he would have to be as gentle as possible with her, unlike the woman of the human world, Amiley had probably never seen a man naked before, she had no idea what was to come.

He wrapped an arm slowly around her and brought her closer to his almost naked body, he could feel her body shiver in fright. He stroked her face with the back of his hand again, then cupped her chin as he leaned closer for their first kiss.

He felt her hands press against his chest and push him away, Mark looked back at her and starred in those confused and tear filled eyes of hers.

"No…" She whispered, "…I cannot do this…"

She raised herself from the bed and began to cry in her hands, now the prince was even more distraught by this. She was crying in his room and he couldn't comfort her.

"Amiley…" Mark tried, but she shut him up with a hateful glare.

"You are my husband!" She shouted as she pointed to him, "I am your wife…" She began to cry more as she stared at him with sad eyes, "…why do I feel like the whore?"

Mark could now see the pain in her eyes as she stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. His departure hurt her more than he would ever know, and now it was coming out to the surface.

"I loved you!" She shouted at him, "I did everything I could to become a wife you would be proud of, and you threw it back in my face the night you left as if I never mattered to you!"

Mark tied his robes around himself, he began to feel the shame now of his actions. He never meant to hurt her, he didn't even know how much she did care for him after all. He began to remember all the times that she was there to clean his wounds, bring him something warm and good to eat when he was camped out with the armies during the cold winters. She had even made him beautiful garments with her skills of sewing, he could just have imagine what else her hands had done for him. Why had he never thought twice about her deeds before?

"Amiley…" Mark whispered, "…I am so sorry…"

"Sorry?" She looked at him, even though he could bring himself to look at her, "That is all you can say? I loved you the moment I met you, Marcus. I loved you so much that it hurt! And even now, as you are before me, all I want to do is kill you! Make you feel my pain! How dare you come back here and mock me!"

"I am not trying to mock you…"

She starred at his neck tattoo, "Yes you do, you mock my love this moment. You think of her and not me. You wish to be back in her arms and not even think of what it would be like to be in my arms. You have children with her, children that I believe you would die for. And what of the child I would have from you? You said it yourself that you would leave it behind the moment it grew in my belly, you would leave me alone again, to raise our child and rule this land alone! I will not do it! I will not take the time away from my child to rule when it is not my duty to! Either I rule or have children, Marcus, I refuse to do both!"

Mark sat in silence at he looked down at the floor, "I did not mean to…I just didn't want to rule…"

"So you took a coward's way out and left the whole mess on my lap! Do you really believe I wanted to rule? I wanted to raise my children! I wanted to wait form my husband to return home from the war camps and into our warm safe bed! But another woman waits for you, and you will rush to be at her side and leave me alone again! I am not going to be played a fool no more! Go back to the human world, Marcus! Go back to your wife!"

She rushed out of the room, still drunk but furious now. Mark laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, he had really done it this time.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It had been a week since Mark had seen Amiley in his room and releasing her fury during her drunken stupor on him, he felt she was making sure that she did not run into him during this time. At least it had given him some time to go hunting with Kane, they had spent the day near Dagget Springs and had come back with three large stags and a few pheasants.

He was walking down the hall getting ready to go out on another hunt with Kane, if he could pry his brother from the arms of what ever maidens he was with. He had forgotten how Kane had a scandalous reputation with the Ladies, the women loved Kane for some reason…Mark knew why.

As he passed the small personal meeting room, he heard Amiley speaking within one of the rooms. He stopped and moved closer to the half open door, the Queen was in her office talking with another. It didn't sound like anything personal, it was just her and her entourage dealing with daily castle politics.

"…and I will look over the proposals, we will also require some fresh new theme for this year's annual Children's Ball for the next meeting. Other than that, this meeting is adjourned." He heard Amiley say as chairs were being moved about in the room.

Mark waited by the door as her Administrators walked out the room, he slipped into the room behind him to see her look back at him with a little concern and surprise. She was standing behind her dark oak desk, it had been a gift from elves to her grandfather. She was dressed in a very simple baby blue dress, her hair was just tied back and flowed down her back. She didn't wear any jewellery, not even her crown was on her head. She looked beautiful.

"Hello." Mark said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Hello." Amiley replied, she really didn't feel like dealing with her estranged husband at the moment, the feelings were still raw in her mind.

"I haven't seen you around for a bit, keeping busy?" He innocently asked, keep it simple.

"Ah…yes…the Castle does not run itself, you know…" She forced a smile as she took a seat behind her desk.

Mark took a seat directly in front of her and gave her a warm smile, "Amiley, about the other night…"

"I apologise," She was a little tense, "I should not have barged into your room in such a manner. It was a childish act, I apologise."

"You were right, though." Mark tried to force a smile now, "You have every right to hate me for what I did to you. I never gave you a chance, I even ignored you most of the time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Amiley was silent as she stared at him, contemplating his sincerity, "Are you truly? I am sorry, Marcus? You must understand that I am still distrustful of your motives…"

"I know, Amiley, I know." Mark leaned over the desk with his arms, "I been thinking about everything you said and you were right. I know that I cannot change what I did to you, but at least let me make up for what I've done."

The Queen couldn't look at him without remembering his neglect, could she find it in her heart to just give him one chance? Her heart had been broken for many years, she didn't know if it was possible for it to mend. What if she did love him again, would he stay…or would he go running off again and into his human whore's arms? She knew she couldn't handle another heart break, it would be worst the second time.

"Marcus…I am not sure…" Amiley still gazed into his eyes.

"Amiley, I am not saying that we should just run off into the bed, I am asking that we at least become friends. I think we should get to know each other first, we've changed a lot over the years."

"Yes," She agreed, "We have changed."

"Will you at least try to be a friend first?" Mark touched her hand, he could feel her skin flinching under.

"I guess we could attempt being friends…" Amiley pulled her hand back, "What do you have in mind?"

"Kane and I are planning to go eel fishing tonight at Gossamer Lake, I thought that you would like a night out from the castle, without Syrah." Mark grinned.

"I cannot just leave the castle without Syrah, I am queen, Marcus! What if someone attacked?"

"There's no one around for miles, and no one would know, just sneak out."

"Sneak out of the castle? Without an escort?" She laughed, "Syrah would have my head…"

"Tonight, just me, Kane and you, that's all. Just like old times."

Amiley thought for a moment, "I would definitely have to sneak out without Syrah knowing…alright, after the first change of the guard of the night. I will meet you at the stables."

"Good, then I will see you tonight, and dress warm." Mark grinned as he stood up and took a few steps to the door.

He spun around and smiled at her, "You do look amazing today."

Amiley blushed a little as she turned her head, Mark just smiled as he waltzed out the door. She leaned against her chair and looked down at the mountain of paper work in front of her. She didn't know what she was expecting from this, could they become friends? At least she would try, just friends would keep it safe for the moment.

She wasn't confident that she could love Mark again, the heart break was too terrible for her. No one knew how it had effected her, she kept that fake smile on her face for years pretending everything was fine. But it wasn't, she was dying inside, ashamed, betrayed, and denied what she wanted to be.

Amiley sighed as she grabbed a goblet of water from the table beside her desk, she didn't know what she was doing felt right. She knew that by law, Mark was her husband, but it didn't feel like it. He was a husband to another woman now, Amiley didn't feel they were married anyways. They've been separated for a long time and time does change people. She wasn't a young and naive girl in love anymore, the years have been hard on her and it gave her a strength she never felt before.

It gave her courage to face the obstacles that life had thrown at her, she had to take over ruler ship when her father died unexpectedly. Amiley had become the second woman to rule in her husband's stead. The first was her great grandmother, Alura. When the King traveled into war with his armies, she took the throne and ruled in his way until he returned.

Now, Mark had come back, to give her an heir, why? She tried to get it out of Syrah, but the Angora refused to say a word, insisting that the Prince is doing all on his own. Be done with it and get rid of him, Syrah was insistent on it.

But Amiley was not just some mindless slave to the throne, no, she had her own ideas how things should be handled. She wasn't going to just let nature take its course. She rather liked the idea of claiming her cousin's child, easy and simple.

No, she wasn't going to just roll over, she understood the law and that was fine. She was going to keep him dangling for a while…a long while! She would guard her heart, there was no place within for a husband who prefers the warm arms of a common whore. She'll make him give up and go back, that's where he really wants to be, not with her…then why have a child together?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14.

"Do you think she'll come out?" Kane asked as he secured his saddle on his bay mare, it was well past nightfall when he and Mark had entered the royal stable to get their mounts ready.

Mark finished with Harley and looked over at the last stall in the barn, Amiley's prized stallion, Ebony, was looking back at him, unsaddled.

"Yeah, she'll be here." Mark replied as the bell began to sound for the first guard change of the night, "She won't miss this chance to be alone with me."

Kane laughed, "Why? So she can slice you up with a dirk with no witnesses? She still hates you, remember?"

Mark smiled, "Yeah, she may hate me, but she still loves me. I saw it in her eyes when she was ripping me a new asshole, There's a fine line between love and hate. She's curious about this whole ordeal."

Kane walked over to the wall and grabbed the three pikes that they had carried to the barn with them, they looked like spears, but with two smaller spikes pointing away from the bigger blade tip. Perfect for fishing eels.

"I don't know, Mark. I don't think she'll come out tonight, she's been avoiding you all week."

"Kane, trust me, she'll be here." Mark said as the two hear a soft whistle come through the darkness of the castle.

Mark and Kane turned their eyes over to the black stallion, who was now pulling open the latch of his stall door. The horse opened his door and trotted out the stall, Mark grinned as he mounted Harley.

"She's here." Mark said as he motioned Harley to follow the stallion.

"Where?" Kane asked as he mounted his own mare and followed Mark out with the pikes in his hands.

The two watched the stallion trot towards the castle wall, then stopped for a moment as a dark shadow jumped from the second story window and landed on the big horse's bare back. The only thing Mark could see was the elven bow and quiver on her back and the bright long sword on her hip, he smiled as he watched the horse move from a trot to a gallop.

"She's here…" Mark whispered as he kicked Harley in the flanks, causing the mare to gallop after the stallion and rider.

Kane followed as his own horse began to chase after the first two, he shook his head and laughed as he watched the Queen, dressed in black garbs, ride with elegance and experience upon an unsaddled stallion at full gallop with no bridle to control the beast. He guessed that she wasn't your average everyday Queen, all the better for Mark in the end…maybe.

As soon as they came out of the city limits, the stallion stopped in the middle of the road and turned around, Mark pulled Harley to a stop and smiled as Amiley pulled off the hood of her robes.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" Mark asked as he moved Harley next to the stallion.

Amiley leaned to her horse and patted his neck lovingly, "Ebony has been with me since he was foaled, he lost his mother during the birth, we have a kinship of sorts. He will do anything for me if I ask him."

"Amiley…" Kane called out as he joined them, "…you sneak! You've sneaked out of the castle before!"

"Yes, I have." She grinned, "I have many times before, sometimes one needs to be truly alone to ponder. The castle can be too noisy to think at times."

"I didn't know you sneaked out of the castle…" Mark grinned.

"There is a lot about me that you do not know." She shot back with a smile.

They road hard for a bit until they turned off the road and traveled on the small bush trail that led them to the side of the lake, they dismounted and starred at the black waters that held the prey they sought. Even though the air around them was warm, the waters would still chill them to the bone if they fell in. The lake was cold as ice from the melted snow, it would take another month for the water to warm enough to swim in.

Kane handed Mark and Amiley their pikes, "All ready for some fun?"

"I have never fished for eels before." Amiley said as she looked back into the waters, "How is this done? The water is too dark to see them."

Mark took this opportunity and stood beside her as he too looked into the waters, "Look closely, you'll see them."

She waited for a moment, then she could see a faint blue light coming to the surface of the water, then, there was another light, a light green light came up. Mark looked at Amiley and smiled, she had the look of a child just discovering something magical for the first time. She smiled as more colors came to the surface, it was truly amazing.

"How beautiful…" She whispered, "…why do they do that?"

"They light up to attract the little fishes that are hidden in the weeds," Mark began to explain, "when the little fishes come out of hiding, the eels snatch them up."

"And you spear them with the pike?"

"That would be how it's done, Amiley…" Mark replied as he tried to show her how to hold the pike, but the woman just walked away from him and positioned herself on a large black boulder just off the shore.

"Amiley, you are holding your pike too soft." Mark said as he followed her onto the boulder, at least it was big enough to hold them both.

"I am fine, it is not the first time I have held a spear in my hands." She announced as she tried to stab at the large serpent like fishes.

"If you keep on jabbing like that, you'll fall in and freeze to the bone." Mark laughed.

She gave him a stern look, "I am not so inept as you may think, Marcus."

"I know, but using a spear in battle is a lot different than using a pike to fish. And when did you learn how to hold a spear?"

"Syrah believed that I should know how to defend myself, should the need arise." She replied as she tried again to stab the creatures.

"I guess you're right, there's a lot I don't know about you…" Mark realized, "…at least let me show you how to do it, ok?"

Amiley turned to him and thought for a moment, "Alright, show me."

Mark moved behind her and placed his hands over her, "You're holding the shaft to hard, you need a softer touch with it, these are not soldiers, just fish."

She felt his warm hands over hers, she wanted to just move them and run from the warmth of his body, his chest seemed to almost rest against her back. Everything in her mind screamed to turn the pike on him and stab him again and again in his heart.

"Now, you slowly move the tip over the water, just hovering…" Mark whispered as he forced her to lean closer to him as they moved closer to the boulder's edge.

"Now what?" Amiley whispered back.

"We wait." Mark smiled.

She didn't like the idea of waiting for one of those eels to come close to spike, Mark's manly form was too close for comfort with her. Even though her body has never been touched by a man's hand, it still yearned for a touch that was denied long ago. Amiley fought the thoughts that crept into her mind, no, this was not the time for reconciliations. Friends? Fine, she would at least begin with that. But as a lover? Never!

But feeling his strong and warm body touching hers, it began to stir feelings she believed had died long ago. She didn't like what was happening, but if she moved away from him, it would tell him that his plan was working…wouldn't it?

"There's one…" Mark said in an almost silence, "…there…but by the tip of the blade…"

Amiley broke her train of thought and stared at the red light that swam close to her, she became excited as the eel came closer to the blade.

"Steady…" Mark kept that calm and soothing voice low, just low enough for her to hear him, "…just a little more…"

The eel was closer now, the anticipation was building in both of them.

"Now!" Mark still said softly as he and Amiley trusted the spear into the water.

Amiley let out a shrill cry of glee as they pulled the pike out and there was a large eel still squirming as it was impaled. Mark let go of the shaft and stood back to watch Amiley's reaction.

"I got one!" She gleamed as she struggled to hold onto the pike as the animal thrashed about.

Mark laughed, he had never seen that look of innocents that covered her face. Why didn't he see that before? She seemed different out of the castle now, more relaxed, not as angry with him as before. Did she have a change of heart about him? No…she was just being Amiley right now, not the Queen who ruled over a nation.

"Good job!" Kane shouted back as Amiley was beginning to loose the pike.

Mark reached over and grabbed the shaft again, "You're going to loose it if you don't be careful!"

"I have it!" Amiley said as the boulder underneath them began to move.

Mark and Amiley looked at each other with eyes wide open, their weight wouldn't move a boulder that size…Mark instinctively grabbed Amiley as the boulder tossed them into the icy waters.

The water was freezing as they came up for air, the pike and eel were lost as Amiley looked around the lake for Mark.

"Marcus?" She shouted, panic began to fill her as she saw no sight of him, "MARCUS!"

His head popped out of the water next to her, "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" She said as her teeth began to chatter.

"Let's get you out and a fire started…" Mark could see the fright in her eyes as Amiley stared behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, then he felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

"DRAGON!" He heard Kane shout and saw his brother rushing to them on the shore, bow and quiver in hand.

"What?" Mark shouted as he turned around and saw what exactly the boulder was.

It was the top of the head of a very angry black dragon. Its neck was coming out of the water near them, smoke began to drift out of the large nostrils of the thunder lizard. He and Amiley must have woken it up from its slumber, and now it was looking at them as if they were two little fishes. It was not going to be a good night.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The dragon rose its ugly black head and starred down at the two morsels of fresh red meat that floated upon the surface of its lake, it was hungry and this would do for now. The great beast reared its head back and let out a roar that shook the trees around the lake, the three humans shook in fear as the beast was making ready its meal.

As the beast began to inhale deeply, Mark grabbed Amiley and pulled her under the water quickly. She stared at the surface in shock as flames danced about the surface so close to them, she could feel the water turning warm, then hot as the flames disappeared.

Mark pulled her back up and shouted for her to swim fast at the shore, Amiley did as she was told, there was no way that they could get themselves out of this mess alive. She had never seen a dragon alive this close before, she had touched a dead one once and witnessed a few live ones from a distance. She had heard that it took more than a hundred men to take down one dragon, there was only the three of them, what chance did they have? If the Imperial Wizard was here, at least he would relocate the animal with his magic, but he was back at the castle sipping elven wine by a warm fire.

Amiley was greeted at the shore by Kane's hand, who pulled her out of the water than her shaking legs could. He pulled her away from the water and left her as he took aim and shot arrows at the dragon, the beast didn't pay attention to the little sticks that bounced off his thick hide as it lunged into the water after its supper.

Amiley looked around the shore, Mark was no where.

"Marcus!" She shouted.

"He's still in the water!" Kane shouted back.

"What? He was just behind me!" She tried to get up, but her legs were still shaking and weak from the cold water.

"He's keeping the dragon occupied until you're safe!" Kane answered as he let loose another flight.

"But he will be killed!"

"That's my brother!" Kane grinned, if Mark did live through this, he would certainly look like a hero in Amiley's eyes.

Amiley's heart jumped for joy as Mark's head came back out of the water, but just for a moment. He dove back into the dark mercy depths as the dragon made another attempt at snatching its prey.

The panic grew within her as the Queen ran for her bow and arrows that laid near the water's edge, her father was told that the bow had killed a dragon before, could she do so again? She grabbed the bow and pulled out an arrow from her quiver, the arrow itself was beautiful. There were carvings of runes around the attached point, the shiny metal blade seem to glow in the night as she placed it in her bow and took aim at the beast.

The animal was furious in its attack, Amiley didn't know how much longer Mark would last exerting himself in the cold. Amiley aimed for the creature's eyes, it may cause the animal to stop its attack long enough to get Mark out of the water.

"Father…" She prayed as she found her mark on the beast, "…please…guide my arrow…"

She gently released her fingers and felt the arrow take flight, she held her breath as she watched the tiny shaft disappear in the dark sky. Was her aim too high? Did she have enough strength to launch it?

It was true that Amiley had never missed a shot with those arrows flying from her elven bow, she didn't know of the power they held within. Her father became the best archer in the land, he didn't know himself what the weapon could do.

It was created from the magic of the elves, their weapons were mostly prized for the magic that the crafter drew into it was it was made. It was also said that the best armors came from the Dwarves, they could turn dragon scales into the most beautiful and powerful armor.

"Please…let this work…" Amiley pleaded to the sky as she watched in fear.

A tiny light glowed just before the dragon threw back its head and let out a most horrifying scream, then, the head dropped lifelessly into the waters disappearing within the dark depths.

Amiley stared in disbelief, was the dragon dead? It looked like it had been…did it? There was no more water being turned about in the lake, except for the sound of splashing as Mark made his way onto the banks. Kane laughed as he gave his brother a helping hand and pulled the exhausted body safe from the water.

"How was your swim?" Kane laughed as he watched his brother shiver on the wet grass.

"Re…fresh…ing…" Mark chatted his teeth.

"Marcus!" Amiley shouted as she ran to them, she stopped and dropped beside him, her own teeth chatting, "How could you be so foolish to stay in the water! You could have been killed!"

Mark stared at her for a moment, were those real tears of worry on her face? Did she actually care about him then what she was letting on? She definitely seemed truly concerned about his welfare, was it just out of need of her own?

"I'll…be…fine…" Mark was freezing, the cool wind was picking up, making his wet clothes unbearable.

"We have to get you back to the castle, Mark." Kane said as he pulled off his ridding robe and wrapped it around his shivering brother.

"You will catch your death if we stay here…" Amiley wasn't smiling, she was genially concerned for him.

She whistled loudly, they heard the thunder of hooves rushing towards them. As the dragon revealed itself, Ebony had forced the terrified mares into the safe cover of the woods as the humans handled the creature. The horse had been trained to respond with certain dangers, Harley and the second horse had never seen a dragon before and froze in fright, if not for Ebony, they would have been first to be eaten.

Amiley grabbed Harley's halter and brought her close to Mark, "Are you able to mount?"

"Yes, with Kane's help." Mark replied, trying to keep his teeth from smashing together.

Kane helped him up on the horse, Mark had a hard time keeping his hands from shaking in order to hold onto the reins. Amiley jumped on Ebony's bare back and grabbed a hold of Harley's reins as well. Mark looked at her, there was that warm smile she gave him when they first met. She looked away and began to pull his horse as Ebony kept a good pace, Kane road up and kept behind them, just so not to interrupt them.

He knew they needed this little flirt with death, Amiley watching Mark risk his own life to make sure she was out of harms way may have soften what hard shell she had built around her when he left. Kane grinned, even though Mark talked about making Amiley fall back in love with him, could he not fall in love with her? A small laugh escaped Kane, yes, he could very well.

They were silent as they kept their pace, Amiley looked over at Mark a few times with a worried look on her sweet face.

"I will be fine…" Mark said as he pulled the woolen cape tighter around himself, "…it is not the first time that I have fallen in icy waters."

"I know you will be." there was a shyness to her voice, "It was still foolish."

"Why? I thought you would be happy to see me dead?" Mark whispered.

"I did not want the dragon to rob me, is that what you want to hear?" Amiley wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm sorry you still feel that way." Mark looked around, it would be a long trip back to the castle.

There was another bit of silence, until Amiley broke it, "What is she like?"

Mark looked at her confused, "Who?"

"Sara."

Mark was taken back, he could hear from her tone that she was curious, but still very much hurt by the mentioned name.

"I don't think you really want to know that." He replied.

"Yes I do, I deserve to know what kind of woman would take another woman's husband to bed with her."

"She is not a whore, even though you think she is." Mark said a little forcefully, "We met years after I settled in the human world. She had no clue you existed until the night before our wedding."

"I did not ask if she knew about me or anything of the sort, Marcus. I want to know what she is like, as a person. At least give me that much."

Mark sighed, "Well, she's a strong woman, independent, and knows exactly what she wants in life. She's a great mother…" Mark stopped and stared at Amiley, even thought he could hardly see her in the night, he could still see a tear running down her cheek. The rant she threw in his face the night she entered his chambers drunk, the rant came deep within her and Marc felt a little heart stricken as he remembered her sharp words.

"I think that's enough…" Mark voiced.

"No, I want to hear more. I want to know everything about her."

"Why?" Mark was now feeling true concern about Amiley, "Why do you want to torture yourself with hearing speak of my…"

Amiley gave him a very dirty look, even though her eyes were still full of tears, "…wife?"

Mark looked down to the road in shame, was she just bring up talk to get him to feel more guilt?

Amiley turned back to the road, "Forgive me, I understand that we are trying to be friends, but it is still very difficult for me."

"I know…" Mark tried to smile, hoping she would turn his way, "…but how long are you going to remind me of my shame?"

A sigh left her lips, "I do not know, Marcus. Your knife has cut me very deeply."

"I know you still care for me…"

Amiley stopped her horse, Harley followed suit, "Is that your real concern? If I care about you still? And what of it? It does not matter, does it? You do not love me, what would it matter how I feel for you?

Mark sighed, "Amiley, I'm just trying to do what's right."

She cocked her head to the right, "What do you think is right, Marcus?"

"I…" Mark tried to say something, but the sound of many hooves pounding at the dirt road broke their conversation.

They looked up and say the royal Patrol riding towards them, Syrah was in front and giving her horse all of his head to reach them.

"My Lady!" Syrah shouted as she brought her horse to a harsh stop, her face was furious as she glared down at the Queen, "Are you daft girl? How many times have I told you that you are never to go anywhere without a proper escort? You could have been killed a number of ways before any help could find you!"

To Mark, Syrah was just being her dominating self, the way she was shouting at Amiley gave him the impression of an over bearing and controlling mother. He looked at the Queen, the expression on her face seemed of a child being scolded.

"Syrah, I am alright! I was just…" Amiley tried to say, but the stern look of the Agora clamed her back to silence.

"Alright?!? You are drenched to the bone! And shivering! What have you done? Never mind! Come! We will get you into a warm bath and into bed! Where you belong!" Syrah threw a rope around Ebony's neck and pulled the stallion and rider behind her, "Of all the things! You are Queen! To think if the people knew what mischief their Queen was conducting…"

Mark just shivered in silence as Amiley was taken away, she took one last look at him, her face sadden. There was a yearning in her face, a yearning of freedom. Mark began to realize that he wasn't the only one who was forced to do something he didn't want to do, Amiley was in the same boat as he was, and she couldn't escape it. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Mark hated being stuck in bed, he had caught a fever and was ordered to stay in bed for a few days by the Royal Clerics, until the cold left him. Kane had come to visit a few times in the last two days, but Amiley had not.

Mark wondered if it was because Syrah, he remembered hearing her yelling through the stone walls at Amiley, he never heard the Queen raise her voice to the Agora. He wondered about his wife, yes, there was a lot he didn't know about her, but he was getting an idea of it.

She had become a fierce and beautiful woman, caged behind stone bars. He remember that she took every opportunity to sneak out of the castle with him and Kane when they were younger, he never though that she enjoyed feeling just a bit of freedom when she left the cold castle with them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking at his door, it was too light to be Kane's. The chamber maids didn't knock when they entered his room though.

"Come…" Mark was able to get out before a sneezing fit took a hold of his nose.

His eyes lit up as he saw Amiley shyly walk into his room, she was carrying a steaming wooden bowl in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Better…" Mark was able to get out as another fit took a hold of him.

He leaned back on the bed and let his eyes wander about her taunt body, she was wearing that white dress again, without the glamour she wore before. He knew she liked to dress simple, but it never deterred from her looks. Her hour glass figure wasn't hidden by the tightness of the dress, Mark could feel something else rise within himself, and it wasn't his breakfast.

She sat on the side of the bed and placed her palm on his forehead, Mark closed his eyes and relished her soft touch. How long has it been since she touched him like that? Why didn't he give her a second look?

"Your fever is down," She smiled, "perhaps you would like something other than beef broth?"

Mark gave her a sneered smile, "If you brought me chicken broth…"

Now Amiley laughed, he had never seen her laugh before, where the hell was he when they were together?

"No, but I have something here that may bring back your appetite…"

Mark couldn't smell with his plugged nose, "What is it?"

She gave him a bashful smile, "Gram's caramel cake…with fresh whipped cream…still hot from the oven…"

Mark immediately sat up and looked around the bed for a spoon, "Alright! Now we're talking!"

"Are you sure you can taste it?" Amiley asked as Mark chowed down on the delectable sweet.

"No, but the warmth brings back the memories." Mark finished it off and placed the bowl to his bedside table.

"Well, I had better be off…" Amiley said as she was about to leave his side, but Mark gently grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Why don't you stay for a while…maybe talk?" He gave his own pleading look at her.

Amiley smiled and sat back down beside him, "I…don't feel very comfortable alone with you, Marcus."

"Is it because I'm not ignoring you anymore?" He asked.

Amiley turned away, "No…well…perhaps I am not accustomed to your advances, now that you have advances…I am not sure as to what to do with you."

Mark gave her a curious stare, "Care to explain?"

"Well…' Amiley gave him a very serious expression, "It is quite simple, really. The senate is waiting for you to be crowned King and take your rightful place on the throne, I can only hold them off for a few more weeks, then they will demand it."

"What's wrong with you ruling?" Mark asked.

"Because I am not the one who is to rule! You are!" Her face became a little angry, "Marcus, you were to have taken the throne after my father died, he trusted you to rule fairly! Did your father ever tell you why we were married?"

"No…" Mark replied, still unsure if he wanted to hear it or not.

"Because you were the only one my father trusted his family with, other than your father. He believed that you would rule with grace and wisdom as I gave birth to your heirs. It was more than just because our fathers were more than allies, they were friends and wanted the best for us. Father wanted to make sure that our Kingdome would not fall into the hands of the enemy. As the only child and heir to my father's throne, it was crucial that he chose my husband carefully. He just could not allow a prince from another country to take control of Callaway, that is why your father had selected you for our marriage. Everyone is expecting you to be crowned King very soon, I suggest that you leave before they do make you King. Otherwise you would not be able to leave."

Mark still stared at her, he should be ecstatic that she wanted to help him leave, he guessed that it would be without taking him to her bed first. It made things more complicated for him.

He came here expecting her to just lie back and let him do his thing before leaving this world and never planning on coming back. But Amiley wouldn't just let him take her without a fight. He never expected her to be her own person, now with time spend with her, he was finding out what kind of woman she really was, and he was liking it.

"Amiley, I can't leave yet, not without giving you an heir…"

"To hell with the Heir!" She growled, "Marcus, I will not let you in my bed! Now, either you can leave after you have fully recovered or…"

"Or what? I stay here and become King?"

"We both know that you wish to return to the human world. You have already left one wife, would you make it two?"

Mark leaned back into his bed, he did miss Sara and his girls, but spending time here was changing him. Amiley was changing him. Her body flaunted so close to his, showing him what he had missed while he was gone. But her mind! Her sharp wit, her love of hunting, the way she cared for him, even now, bringing him his favorite sweet.

Kane had told him that she had killed the dragon, Amiley was terrified for his life. Mark knew she still loved him, the thought of just lying to her now to get her into bed didn't feel right. She was right, to just love her and leave her? No, she never deserved to be abandoned the first time, he wouldn't break her heart again.

"What can I say that would change your heart?" Mark whispered with a serious tone.

Amiley gave him a visage of sadness, "I do not know…if I let you into my bed, you will be back into my heart. I cannot think of nothing else but the moment when a servant will come to tell me you have left again. I know you will leave again, Marcus, your heart is back on the human world. Not with me. I will not be the one to tell our son that you left to go back to a human whore."

Mark cringed, "Can't you leave Sara out of this?"

"No, I am sorry but I cannot. I know you love her… she is the reason why you stayed away…"

Mark say the tears in her eyes, she was still as heart broken since the day she saw those photos. It was still tearing her apart, the hurt was still fresh after all those years.

"Amiley…" He touched her face gently with his hand, "I never meant to hurt you…"

"But you did, Marcus. That is the fact. I do not know if I could ever forgive you for that injustice."

"I guess it was too much to ask you to be my friend." Mark sighed.

"It is…very difficult. One moment I want nothing more than to ram my sword through you, the next I…"

Mark smiled, she was just about to say it, "What? What were you about to say?"

"Nothing of importance." She got up from the bed and tried to smile, "I will leave you to your rest."

"Amiley, I don't want you to leave…" Mark tried to say.

"No Marcus, I must. Let me know when you are ready to leave. I will have your horses ready." Amiley said as she rushed out the door.

Mark didn't see her touch her cheek where he just touched it, he knew though that she still loved him. Amiley never took a lover, she kept herself for him and him only. Mark began to feel the burden of his actions fully now.

He never thought of Amiley being the main reason he left. Mark just didn't feel he was good enough to be King, he was terrified to fail and embarrass his father's legacy. But in the end, he did, even if only a few knew the truth. Yes, she was young when they did wed, why was he too scared to just stay here and do what he was supposed to do?

He could have waited until he felt she was ready for her marital duties, he could have learned what it was to be King. Was it that terrible a job? Yes, he was terrified of making the wrong choices, but a King, or Queen, would be a moderator at best since there was a ruling council.

Mark lean back into the warm covers of his bed, he couldn't think of nothing else but his wife, his real wife. Even though on the outside, she was calm and collective and could rule the land with fairness and compassion. But when she was alone with him, he could see the fierce tigress that paced about in her cage, waiting to free.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Martinezo walked quickly into his study, the news he was given was not what he liked to hear at the moment. He threw his cloak on a near by chair that stood by the roaring fire place. His mood was dark as he slid into his chair at his desk and pulled out a bottle of elven ale and a glass. He filled the glass halfway, then took a slow sip as he pondered his next move.

"Father?" Martinezo looked up at the door, to spy his sniveling son cowering behind the door, "You wished to see me?"

"Get in here and sit down, Fernando!" He shouted, the young man ran to the chair in front of the desk.

"Is something the matter?" Fernando tried to ask through his fright.

"Is something the matter?" The father threw back in a high pitch sarcastic voice, "OF COURSE SOMETHING IS THE MATTER YOU DIM WIT! Your chance to have the crown is at stake!"

"But Father, I do not want to be king…" The boy sniveled.

Martinezo moved closer to his boy and smacked him hard on his tender cheek, "You will be King! Stop being such a weakling! A King must be strong! Fierce! You? You are nothing but a pathetic worm! But you will be King! And you will do exactly what I say when you are King!"

Fernando sat back up on the chair, his face still red from his father's blow, "I thought things were coming together…"

"Unfortunately the arrival of the Prince ended that, you stupid boy…."

"Not from what I have heard, I heard that the Queen has rejected the Prince. I think you have nothing to fear…"

Martinezo slapped his boy again, this time harder than before, "Stupid! Four days ago they were caught out of the castle, late at night, alone! Do you know what this means?"

"No…"

"It means that there is a very good chance that there will be an Heir, and if there is one, you loose all rights to the throne…" Martinezo spat out in a fury, "…As long as the Prince was still missing, we had a chance to force Amiley off the throne and make you King. I thought you would have been made King after the King had died, but that bothersome girl snatched it from us…"

The father rose up from the desk and walked around the room, "Yes, that girl has become more problems than I imagined. Perhaps I should resort back to drastic measures…"

"Oh Father, please…not again…" Fernando wined.

Martinezo faked a strike at the fearful boy, he smiled as he slowly pulled back, "You will learn, boy, that a King must do anything if he is to keep his throne. And that includes disposing of his oppositions."

"She's your niece! My cousin! She is a good person!"

The father laughed, "So? Harein was my brother, what of it?"

"Father! Please, let Amiley have the Throne…"

Martinezo slapped his boy again, "You buffoon! I have waited far too long in my life for this crown…not my brother, nor his proper heir will stand in my way of ruling…even if it is through you stupid boy. I hade this planed for a long time, son, you will rule and you will marry that nice young lady from the Darvi court. She will have an heir and by then…perhaps I would no longer have need of you, would I?"

Fernando starred at his father in fear and disbelief, the Grand Duke would use anyone in his dark plans, it didn't matter to him who was family or not. Only the crown was important in the obsessed mind of this feverish man, and anyone who got in his way paid dearly.

Martinezo calmly smiled at his terrified boy, "Now, my son, you understand the pressure I am bombarded with, my temper seems to take control when things are not going to plan. But you could help me, my boy…oh yes…you can very well help me."

"How?" Fenando was a little too afraid to ask.

The Grand Duke moved away from the frightened lad and looked out his window, "That stable hand, what is his name? Arthur is it?"

"…yes…"

A shine came to the old man's dark eyes, "Now son, I am your father, I know what you feel for this boy. Come now, do you think it matters to me?"

Fernando didn't know what game the Grand Duke was attempting to play, even though the Kingdom itself was known to frown on such activities, would his father, as the man that he is, come to understand it and accept it?

But Fernando had to be cautious, "…I do not…understand…"

Martinezo laughed, "Come now, Fernando. Think of the benefits of being King for yourself. As King, you could elevate Arthur's stature from a lowly stable hand and perhaps…a member of the court and close to you? No one would question his presence, all you need to do it marry that girl Laurana and take the crown. That is all, my son. That is all I am asking of you. You can spend your time to cater to your fancies and leave the actual ruling to me, imagine spending your days in the royal gardens with Arthur…and your nights in the bath house? Does it not sound like heaven?"

Fernando would be lying if he said it was not what he wanted, it would be a true dream come true for the boy, and the old man knew it. Martinezo was not above using any means necessary to accomplish his goals, even his own child. With in his twisted logic, it was a necessary evil for the greater good…his greater good. He would use Fernando and dangle the boy's fantasies to pull him closer, the boy could be easily persuaded if the right treat is resented.

"Fernando, I need your help my son." Martinezo was calm and gentle as he thought out what to say, "You still have to hide what you are, for your sake. As King, what happens in the royal bedchamber is for you and you alone. No one would question it, especially when your wife gives birth to the new heir…"

Fernando's eyes grew large, "…I would still have to…"

The Grand Duke laughed, "No son, leave that to me, but you will have to spend your wedding night together, just that one night, that is all. I believe it is a very small price to pay for love, is it not?"

The look of joy in his son's eyes made the old man grin, the heart was a powerful weapon. He knew now he had the boy's attention, Fernando would now go with anything Martinezo would decided. Soon, the Queen would step down, one way or another, and Fernando would be crowned King. All he had to do was push the little bitch off before she became with child and the Prince was crowned King, and Fernando could take the crown, and Martinezo would take what was rightfully his. Now, all he had to do was get rid of the Queen, it would be a shame if she came down with the same illness that killed her father…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Mark walked out to the open air of the court yard garden, the morning sun brought the color of the flowers and greens of the decorative trees that stood tall against the grey stone of the protective walls of the castle. Amiley took her breakfast here every morning, weather permitting.

He walked down the red stone path and spotted the large stone gazebo, equipped with a marble table and red wood chairs. Amiley was indeed seated for her breakfast, she didn't look annoyed as he approached her with a smile on his face. He was surprised to see her alone, Syrah was no where to be seen. He took it as a good sign.

"Good morning," Mark said as he bowed just a bit at her, "can I join you?"

"Certainly." Amiley replied with just a little smile, "Can I offer you something? I must warn you though, we must have a new cook in the kitchen, the food is not to its expected standers."

Mark took a seat and looked at the array of eggs ham, fresh bread and jam that covered the table, "I would, but I just ate with Kane. Actually, I was hopping that we could talk…"

"Marcus, I believe we have done enough talk…" Amiley began but stopped when Mark raised his hand to her.

"No we haven't. There are two sides to every situation, You've told me yours and now I want to tell you mine. You own me that."

"I owe you?"

"Let me finish woman!" Mark gave her a very serious look, "I have spent the last month hearing all the injustice and shameful acts I've done to you, I've been getting hell from you and that Angora and I've been taking it like a man. But now that you've said what you needed to say, it's my turn now to tell you my story. I'm not using this as a ploy to get to you and I don't really care right now if you forgive me or not, but you are going to hear my side of things."

Amiley leaned back in her chair, her face was calm, "alright, I will listen to you."

"Good." Mark laid his arms on the table and looked at her with a soften expression, "When I was first recruited into the army, under my father's patrol, I met a woman, her name was Calista. She was beautiful and dangerous with a sword, she was one of many hired mercenaries that my father employed for the King. My father didn't say a word but I knew he disapproved of our relationship. Yes she was older and experienced but I loved her, wanted to make her my wife. But when I came to my father to tell him that I was going to wed her, he became angry and told me for the first time that I was already betrothed to you. He said I could have my fun with her but I would never marry her. She left with her crew the next day, I never saw her again."

"That was not my fault…" Amiley whispered, Mark hushed her with his hand.

"I never said it was, let me say this, with out interruptions. It's not easy for a man to swallow his pride and spill his heart out, especially to a woman who wants to tear it out."

"I am sorry, please…continue."

Mark sighed, "Thank you. Now, I remember my father telling me for years that one day I would be King, but I never imagined that it would be true. I knew what a King has to do, I've seen your father in the wars as well as in the throne room, it's not an easy job. There are choices that a King has to make and sometimes he wonders if he can live with himself after, choices of life and death. Amiley, you were too young to remember the days of war your father pulled our people out of, but he made choices that I could never live with, even though it was for the greater good. I knew I could never be as great as he was, the man could be a Hell born devil on the battle field, and come home and hold his infant child with tender hands. He was wise and caring for his people, ruthless when they were in danger."

Amiley kept silent, she wanted to heard this regardless of how it would make her feel. At least now she would have an idea of why, but it still wouldn't be enough for her to forgive him. Mark kept his eyes on hers, he knew she was attentive and willing to listen.

He took a deep breath, "When I finally met you, Amiley…you were ten years old—still a child! I gave up the woman of my dreams with out a fight to marry a child? I thought my father was crazy! I was a man! Twenty years old! You were only ten! When we were married, I was twenty-six and you were only sixteen! I dreaded our wedding night for years, I could not just take you so young…"

"I have to interrupt this part, Marcus." Amiley couldn't hold her tongue any more, "But sixteen is the legal age for women to marry. I know in some countries it is much younger, even if that is wrong in our eyes. I was of age and I was your wife, there was no wrong in consummating our marriage on our wedding night. If it felt so wrong, I would have waited."

"I didn't think, I just acted." Mark sighed, "It felt very wrong to me and with the pressures of becoming this expected great King and never really getting over the guilt of not fighting for Calista, I couldn't take it anymore."

"I remember how pale you were during the ceremony," Amiley confessed, "I was confused, I believed that you would be excited to marry the princess and become King. Any other man would have."

"I am not any other man, Amiley." Mark said in a serious tone, "I dreaded it, so much that I vomited just before the ceremony. It was not a happy time for me. That's why I waited until Syrah brought you to our room to leave. While all the wedding guests were getting happy on the mead and wine, I snuck out and ran to the human world. Yes, I did the cowardly act and ran from not just you, but the crown and everything that it represented to me."

Mark waited for a response, he knew she was thinking.

"That is why you ignored me while we spent time together," She whispered, "to you, I was not your future wife, I was the chain that would bind you to the throne."

"Yes." He confirmed, "I know now it wasn't fair to you, but I was not thinking at the time. All I wanted was release and I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say?"

"And Sara?" Amiley asked.

"I met her nine years ago, and yes there had been other women before Sara. And I know this will hurt you again, but I did fall in love with her and married her in the human world. We have two girls, as you know…Amiley…I am not their real father."

She gave him a confused look, "They are not of your seed?"

"No, Not many people know this, but humans and us cannot have children together, something to with how we are made. I have no children from my line."

"But you love them as if they are."

"Of course, to me, they are my girls. I love them. Can you be mad at that?"

"No, it in fact is truly endearing. But I need to ask, I am sure that the humans feel the same way of adultery as we do, why would you still love her if she had children from affairs?" Amiley was puzzled by his generosity towards his new wife.

Mark laughed, "No, she never had an affair. She was artificially inseminated."

"What?" She had never heard those words before.

"Let me explain. A human cleric took the seed of another man and planted it inside Sara. I know this sounds absolutely bizarre, but it's a common practice for them. Lots of couples can't conceive together, many men and woman donate their own seeds so that couples could have children. And it's done anonymously, the donors never meet the parents."

Now Amiley was laughing, Mark looked at her a little puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"We do that here but they are not anonymously, I was offered a donation just after you left." She was still laughing.

Mark gave her a serious look, "What?"

Amiley calmed down, "Why yes, Kane offered to consummate our marriage for you and give me an heir to pass off as your offspring. He did not tell you?"

Mark didn't know if he should laugh or hunt down Kane and give him a beating he would never forget. Even though just a month ago he stated that he would give the Queen to his brother if he could, and now it was bothering him that Kane had propositioned Amiley just days after he left.

"I can't believe he did that!" Mark was still shocked.

"I can, your brother has an incredible reputation in the bed chamber. His lust for love is unquestionable and it is rumored that once a woman has been in his bed, she could not be satisfied by any other man—only him."

Mark grinned, "And you turned him down."

"Don't be prideful, Marcus, it did cross my mind. But I did turn him down, I need to set an example to my people. I am not bashful to say I was very curious to be with such an experienced man for my first time, regardless of his reputation."

Mark was still grinning, "I can't help to be prideful, Kane is just the student, you're looking at the teacher."

Amiley shrugged her shoulders, "I would not know, I have not heard of your sexual exploits from the maidens."

"That's because I was choosy where I lanced my sword."

"I would be proof of that." She said in a calm and relaxed voice.

Mark was taken off guard, she didn't even look upset when she said it.

"What was that?"

Amiley smiled, and it was one of her gentle smiles, "It is what humans call a cheep shot?"

Mark laughed, this must be the first time he had ever seen her relaxed and serine since he came back, "Want to go ridding this afternoon?"

"I would love to but I have an appointment this afternoon with the Harvesters Foreman…"

"Amiley, it's still spring, the harvest is months away, you can reschedule ." Mark gave her a little smile, "Come on, there's something else humans do, it's called playing hooky."

"Hooky?" Amiley asked with a smiled on her face.

"Yeah, it's when someone goes out and has fun when they are supposed to be working. It to help them relax from stress. And since you being Queen and me coming back to turn your world over, I think you would like to play hooky, and that would include no Angora guard either. Just you and me."

"Just us?" Amiley raised an eye brow, "Would this be an opportunity for you to show me what you taught your brother?"

If she wasn't smiling, he would be offended, "No, nothing like that. Just some time for us to do nothing, and I do mean not think even of the past, just right now. And I promise to be a gentleman."

Amiley didn't speak for a bit, "Just a ride?"

"Nothing else."

"Alright, I'll reschedule. We'll go after lunch?"

Mark smiled, "I'll see in the stall then?"

She still smiled as she nodded, "Yes, after lunch."

"Alright, I'll see you there." He got up and gave her another short bow before leaving.

Amiley watched as he left, curious as to what he had planned during this ride. She didn't get the feeling he was hiding anything this time, had he really just emptied his sins to her? She had to give him credit for that, at least she understood why he left.

It was no longer about her, it actually gave her some peace deep inside. She no longer wanted him dead, if she could ever bring herself to command it. She still loved him, could she forgive him after all this time?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Mark could help but smile as he watched Amiley ride her stallion in full gallop out of the castle gates, he had never seen a more able horsewoman than his Queen. The grin ear to ear on her face sent a sweet happiness inside, she no longer held that look of hate in her eyes when they met in the stalls. With the sun shining bright, this could well be the start of a beautiful day.

Syrah had given explicit instructions on where they could go, but Mark had his own plans that day. He caught up to the Queen as she slowed her horse down waiting for him. There seemed to be a calm and peace around the young woman, it was wonderful to see an actual smile on her pretty face.

Mark slowed his horse down to a walk beside her, "I couldn't believe that Syrah would let you out without an escort."

Amiley laughed, "I am quite sure that she has two of her sisters watching us, that I will believe."

Mark laughed, "She doesn't like to have you out of her sight."

"Of course not, Marcus, she has the responsibility to look after my welfare. She promised my father when he died."

"If you don't mind me asking…how did your father die?"

Amiley gave him a small smile, "He became very ill one day, he died a week after. None of the clerics could heal the illness, they later declared it was the Gods' wish for a great warrior to join them."

"I am sorry to hear that, he was a good King."

"Yes he was, and I thought that we would not speak of the past." She grinned.

"You're right, but I was just curious." Mark replied as he turned his horse off the main road and down a small path in the thick of the woods, Amiley followed behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Mark now grinned.

They road up near a ridge, Amiley moved her horse closer to his and smiled silently at him, Mark smiled back, they were comfortable in that silence. As they came down the ridge, Amiley grinned as she recognized the area. They had taken a short cut to his father's lands, it had become Mark's at the time of his father's death. His mother, Hanna, still lived at their fort with her servants, he hadn't seen her in such a very long time. He would like to pay her a visit.

"Marcus, may I ask you one question about your time in the human world?" Amiley asked.

Mark gave her a quizzical look, "I thought no talking about the past?"

"I know, but this question is burning bright within me, I must ask it."

Mark sighed, he didn't want to bring up Sara or the girls right now, he just wanted to spent a little time with Amiley alone, just to get some common ground with the woman.

"Ok, ask."

Amiley thought carefully as to how to ask, it was not an easy question for her, "What is this World Wrestling Entertainment?"

The Prince almost fell off his horse laughing when he heard her, "You want to know what it's all about?"

"Yes, I do not understand it. From the photographs, it looks as if another person had control of your body, he did not act like you."

Mark let out a chuckle, "The wrestling there is a lot like actors in a play, but we battle it out in the ring."

"Actors? So you are a character in their acting world?"

"In a way, everyone has a character to play, mine just happened to be the Lord of Darkness…"

Amiley now laughed, "Lord of Darkness?"

Mark joined her in her laughter, "Yeah, that was one of my ring names, but everyone knows the Character as the Undertaker."

"Undertaker…" Amiley repeated, "…this Undertaker, the character, what is he like?"

Mark gave her a glance, he was surprised to see her cheeks flushed, "Why to you want to know about the Undertaker?"

Amiley blushed, even though she turned her head from him, Mark saw that look.

Mark was grinning ear to ear, "The Undertaker is a monster, a lone creature from another place and time. He is the bane that hides in the shadows of the WWE, they call him the Conscious of WWE. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, people listen even if they don't want to. He brings fear to the other wrestlers, he is their nightmare."

"He sounds mysterious…" Amiley didn't notice the look on her face, but Mark did.

"You like him, don't you?" He teased.

She gave him a shocked look, "What?"

He laughed, "You like him! Admit it!"

"I…I do not understand…" Amiley turned away from him, quite aware of her cheeks turning red.

"Oh yes you do…you like bad boys."

Now she had a puzzled look on her face, "like bad boys?"

"Yes, the men that your father would never approve of. You know, the dark mysterious stranger, full of danger and excitement, someone your father would have hung if he came close to you…"

Amiley gave him a cheeky grin, "Yes, I would have to admit, a man like that would intrigue me…"

Mark just smiled as they came out to a clearing, he urged Harley to a full gallop across the grassy plane with Amiley right beside him. They pulled to a stop at the new tree line, Mark dismounted and gave his hand to Amiley.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as he helped her off her horse.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked as she looked around. 

She looked at the great oak that grew just a little ways from the tree line, "I remember this tree, you and Kane would come here to practice your swords…"

"…and you would sit under that tree and read." Mark smiled as he stood beside her.

"Yes, but why bring me here?" She asked.

Mark turned to face her and moved his hand to his tunic, he pulled out a thick blue ribbon from his pocket, he handed it to her with a soft smile, "Do you remember this?"

Amiley took the ribbon and stared at it for a moment, when she spotted the dark rusty stains, her lips curled into a smile again.

"Yes, I remember now, Kane slipped on his footings and slashed your leg very badly."

"And without missing a step, you pulled the ribbon out of your hair and tied up my leg so I wouldn't bleed to death before getting help."

She looked at him with a puzzled but surprised look on her face, "You remember that day?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to remember a lot of things that I shouldn't have forgotten." He took her hands into his, "Amiley, I am so sorry for what I did to you, I took the blame out on you and you didn't deserve that. I let a young man's foolish pride take control and made a very bad choice. I will be honest to say I have no idea how to make up for my wrongs, but I would at least like to be given a chance to try. I don't know what will happen, I don't know what to do. Do you understand what I'm trying to say at least?"

Amiley kept that smile on her face when she moved her hand and touched the side of his face, "I do understand, you bared your soul to me this morning, how could I not understand what demons you were fighting back then. I would like to forgive you, Marcus, one day. And even though I am terrified for what this may bring, I am willing to at least give you that chance. But I must ask you this question, are you so ready to leave your human family behind?"

Mark didn't count on her replying with that. He knew she didn't say it to be hurtful, her face was still calm…and so beautiful. She was being genuine, it was just like her to think of others before her own happiness, that he had learned the hard way.

"That's what I really don't know. Amiley, I can't be more honest than that."

"Then we shall just take it one day at a time, that is all what we can do."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Amiley just smiled, "Now, since we are so close to your home, perhaps we could drop in to visit your mother? She has been waiting for you to visit her since your return."

Mark grinned, "I did want to see her, I just didn't have a chance to get away from the castle…"

The Queen laughed, "You are jesting, you made time to hunt with Kane. You did not wish to hear her lecture."

"Ok, you have me. I didn't want to hear what she has to say about this."

"Do not worry, I have spoken with Hanna, she will be thrilled to see her sons home safely."

Mark grabbed Harley's reins and pulled her close, "If we leave now, we can make it there for supper."

Amiley took a few steps towards Ebony, but stopped in her tracks. There was a commotion inside her body that began to brew. Her stomach began rumbling as her head began to spin, she could feel the reminisces of her lunch begging to be released from her body. She fell on her hands and knees as her body complied to the food's command.

"Amiley!" Mark explained as he released his horse and dropped to his knees at her side, "What's wrong?!"

"…I…feel so…ill…" She vomited again, this time Mark spotted the spots of dark blood in her vile.

"Hold on Amiley, I'll get you back to the castle…" Mark tried to sound calm as he grabbed a hold of Ebony's reins.

The stallion tried to pull free but Mark had grabbed the bridle itself and gently but forcefully twisted the horse's head, the animal did not fight anymore.

"Listen you stupid beast!" Mark growled at the animal, "You are bigger and faster than Harley, you are going to run as fast as you can back to the castle!"

Mark pulled Amiley into his arms with one hand as he mounted the black stallion, he looked at her once more before kicking the horse to a full gallop. Amiley did not move, but at lest she was still breathing. Mark didn't know what was wrong, the panic took over his mind as the animal raced for his mistress' life. He prayed to gods that he only heard in name for speed and time, hoping that her illness wasn't as serious as it looked.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The Hallway in front of the Queen's bed chamber door was filled with people of the Royal Court, it did not take long for news to spread in the castle of the Queen's illness once the Prince returned.

Mark sat on the bench against the wall, right across from her door, they wouldn't let him in, the clerics rushed her out of his arms and into her room. That was hours ago. No one had come out to give news, they just stayed inside her room, trying to heal poor Amiley.

He looked down at his clothes, there were blood stains all over himself. In her unconscious state, she had vomited once more in his arms, nothing but blood came out. He was rattled with fear, and a bit of guilt would creep into his mind as he waited in silence for news.

"Mark!" He lifted his worried head slowly, Kane rushed to his side, "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Mark shrugged his shoulders, the fear and worry was quite apparent in his face, "One minute we were having a great time, then she just fell over…throwing up blood. Kane…this isn't fare…she doesn't deserve all the shit she's going through."

"I know, oh Mark…did the clerics say anything?"

"No, no one's come in or out, except the pages for blankets, water and potions. Syrah is the only one in there that's not a cleric. This waiting is killing me."

Kane placed a hand loving on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sure they'll heal her, they are the best in the land. You just have to hold on Mark, she'll be ok."

"I hope so…" Mark placed his head in his hands, "…oh god I hope she's ok…"

The door finally opened slowly, everyone hushed as they waited for news. Mark and Kane stared in waiting as Syrah came out and closed the door behind her. The somber look on her face told Mark everything, the pain inside became unbearable as he looked for any sign on her face say it was just her usual anal self.

Syrah looked around the hall, "You are all dismissed." She said in a cold tone.

Some of the court began to demand the Queen's status, but Syrah shut them with a look of her angry face.

"I SAID YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED!" She shouted, the people left, except Mark and Kane.

Mark refused to move, he sat still as he still kept that stare on her. There was no way she was going to make him leave, regardless of what was felt between him and Amiley, she was still his wife.

Syrah said nothing but kept her somber look as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of Mark, she placed her hands on his knees and looked up at him with a serious gaze.

"She has her father's illness." She whispered, "There is nothing the clerics can do for her but ease her pain."

Mark shook his head in shock, "No, you can't tell me there's nothing we can do for her…"

"There is."

"What?" was there hope?

"Become King before she dies." She said in a calm tone, "You can become King if the majority of the Senate agrees before the Queen passes. Because of your position in the Royal family, you have the same entitlement to the crown as Fernando. It will be up to the Senate to decide who will be King if the Queen is unable to. But it must be done before she dies, or else you loose your title and the crown."

Mark starred at her for a moment, "Can this work?"

"Yes, it has happened before. A very long time ago. It is an old law that has been forgotten, but it is still in effect today. We had never had need to speak about it, but I believe it is time to do so."

"What makes you think the Senate will go for Mark here instead of Fernando? He is from the same blood line as Amiley." Asked Kane.

"I know the Senate will vote for Marcus, the Queen had always expressed that he would rule once he returned. The majority of the Senate agrees with the Queen, they wish to see him crowned King. Your father was held in high regards by them, unlike Martinezo."

"I'll do it." Mark whispered, "When can we do it?"

"It will take a few days to get all the votes by runners, we have time. You should go and get cleaned up. You will need your rest."

"I want to see her," It was more of a command than a plea from the Prince.

"Not tonight, she will be fine for tonight, I swear. Come see her in the morning, after you are rested, I fear what seeing her now would do to you in your condition." There was honest concern in her eyes, it was the first time Mark had seen any other type of emotion other than hate and loathing from her.

"I'm sorry Syrah…" Mark couldn't help but let out a single tear from his eye, "I never meant to hurt her."

"I know you never meant to." She replied as she got up and walked back into the room.

Mark raised himself slowly on his numb legs, he took one last look of her door, wishing he could be with her. It happened too fast, she was being taken away from him before they could discover themselves. It felt as if the gods refused to give them a chance, they probably thought he didn't deserve to be with her, and now they were going to take her away from him.

They were right, he didn't deserve her, he did nothing but ruined her life. If he had only stayed, she would have had the children she so longed for, she would have at least lived a time with that joy. But it was over, he would have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life.

Kane walked beside his brother, "You're going to be King?'

"Yup." Mark replied in a somber tone.

"Are you ok with that?"

"It's a small price to pay to make up for what I've done."

"So you're doing this out of guilt?"

"No, not guilt, it's more than that."

"What then?"

"Love."

Kane stopped and looked at his brother strangely, "Did you just say you love her?"

Mark stopped and turned to his brother, he looked so drained of life, "I think I love her, I don't know how it happened, but I love her. I know I do, and I'll never be able to tell her now and make up for everything! For fuck's sakes! We were just starting to get along! We were talking! Laughing! It was just wonderful to be around her! She was even joking with me! Why would this happen now?"

"I don't know Mark, I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"Neither do I Kane, the only thing I can do is hope that she makes it, she's not ready to leave this world, it's not right."

"And if she does? You'll still be King."

"I know, and I do pray that she does make it." There was a glint of hope in his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Mark rolled over in his bed for at least the twentieth time during the night, he knew there would be no sleep for him, not for a long time. The last images of Amiley still burned in his mind, how fragile and terrified she looked. There was nothing he could do to help her, it seemed that the same mysterious illness that killed her father would claim her too…it just wasn't fare.

He raised himself from his bed and wrapped his robes around him, he couldn't stand to be far from her, she needed him now…more than ever. He wasn't going to miss another moment with her, even if she didn't know he was there.

He walked to the closet and felt the inside walls, he smiled when a fake wall moved back. The castle was built long ago with many secret passages with in the walls, he only found out one thundering night when Amiley had snuck into his room the first night he stayed there. She said the thunder frightened her, so he let her crawl into bed with him. She was a scared child at the time, he wasn't going to do anything with a child. It was the only reason he let her.

Now he was glad that she had shown him most of the tunnels, he would use them to sneak into her room. Syrah wasn't going to keep him out of her room this night!

He took a candle from his bed side and lit it as he entered the dark cobwebbed tunnel that lead to Amiley's room, he slowly pushed the fake closet wall out, there was a faint light that lit the room. He slowly crept out of the tunnel, he could hear someone crying in the room. As he stepped lightly towards the bed, his heart sank at the sight of her frail body lying under the covers. Her face was so pale, her breathing labored. She had become so sickly so fast.

Syrah was kneeling beside her bed, staring at the young woman as she stroked Amiley's matted hair. The Angora was crying, Mark did not know Amazon women were able the cry, let alone feel sorrow, this Angora was definitely brought to the brink of sadness.

Syrah didn't know he was there, she was too attentive to Amiley. Tears ran down her aged cheeks as she brought a cool wet cloth to Amiley's parted lips.

"Lady Angora…" Syrah whispered to her people's Goddess, "…please…I have been a faithful servant. Death had taken away my love…please…do not let it take our child too…"

Did Mark hear right? Did she just say that Amiley was her child? He gave Syrah a closer look, then looked back at Amiley, why didn't he see the resemblances before? Yes, almost all Angora women are born with black hair and black eyes, but Amiley had honey blond hair and blue eyes…like her father…Syrah was Amiley's mother.

He moved closer, Syrah looked up at him as he came into view, he had never seen that look of fear and dread on her face before. Mark sat down on the bed beside the Angora and looked back at the dying Queen. He slipped one hand into hers and held it as he stared at Amiley, she did look terrible.

"I see you know of the tunnels." She said quietly.

"Amiley showed them to me before, she used to crawl in my bed at night scared when there was a thunder storm."

Syrah chuckled, "Amiley was never afraid of thunder, she loved to watch the rain and lightning with the thunder as she sat under the Gazebo in the court yard durring storms. She was using it as an excuse to be with you before your marriage."

Mark couldn't help but smile, "Then she passed a fast one on me, but I didn't go for it."

"I believed that you would be sleeping, my Lord." Syrah whispered.

"I couldn't, not with Amiley like this…I can't…"

Syrah leaned over to Amiley and wiped her brow, "Soon…my little dragon, you will join your father…"

"It's been a while since I've heard you call her that." Mark never moved his gaze from Amiley.

"You would not know it, but she does have a terrible temper." Syrah raised herself from the bed side and sat on the chair beside the bed, "You have never seen her angry…"

"Oh yes…I have, I still have the bruises. I guess she gets that from you?"

Syrah laughed, "Yes, her temper is Angora, and her strength."

"Does Amiley know?"

Syrah nodded, "Her father confessed it to her on his death bed, I thought she would become infuriated for keeping this secret from her, all she said was that she may have lost her father, but she had gained her mother."

"I'd like to hear it, your story." Mark smiled.

The Angora laughed, "I was young and foolish, full of pride, I had traveled deep into the forbidden woods after a large stag, determined to bring it back to our camp fires and have songs sung of me, but it did not go very well. As it was getting dark, I did not see a pit that was covered with loose leaves. There were large spikes that stood up from the bottom of the pit, my leg had been impaled on one of them as I fell, I could not get myself up and over the spike. I do not remember how long I was there for, the pain and the sickness that intruded by body because of my injuries began to play feverish dreams. Harein found me in his pit, he had dug it to get rid of a ridge back tiger in the area killing livestock. He was the one that pulled me out, I vaguely remember that time, but I did try to fight him. I would not allow myself to be at the mercy of a male…"

"He must have done something right if Amiley is here…and you." Mark replied.

"Yes, he had me rested at his camp, just a little tent and a fire. He was alone, at that time I did not know he was the future King of Callaway. I was so awful to him when I woke up, threaten him, calling him all sorts of despised names. I honestly believed that he was going to rape me and then kill me, but he never did. He had set me up in his tent, with all his blankets and comforts and he went without. He would make me broth mixed with herbs for healing, fetch me water, anything I wanted in fact. He was not an example of the dominant male that I was taught and had seen for my very eyes, he was so different…kind…loving…tender…"

"And you fell in love with him," Mark smiled.

"I could not resist it, even after he stated he was willing to risk the wrath of my people to get me back home. Yes, we became lovers…I was the one who initiated it."

"So how did this all come about?" Mark looked back at Amiley, "Why did the King marry another woman who we all thought was Amiley's mother?"

Syrah laughed again, "Because there was no way I could bring myself to marry him, even after I found myself with child. My people would never allow it, so I had picked the perfect princess for him to marry. She understood our plight, I would stay in Callaway hidden, she was kept from view as well, we would make it sure that she was Amiley's mother and I would return to my homeland without my child."

"But the Queen died…we were all told from complications in child birth."

"Yes, the Queen did die, she had the illness, that is when I told Harein that I would remain here and act as Amiley's Governess. I was able to raise my child with my love, I could not be happier."

Mark chuckled, "You weren't too happy with me."

"Only because I knew you wouldn't love her, I saw it in your eyes the moment you met."

"You were just being a protective mother, that I can understand."

Syrah finally smiled, "We Angoras will always protect our own from anything, especially our children."

The angora slowly raised herself from the chair, "I should get her some broth…"

Mark turned and watched Syrah as she walked to the desk and grabbed a bowl of warm broth, something began to tinker in his mind…

_He would make me broth mixed with herbs for healing…_

His eyes came wide, "Syrah! Throw that away!"

She looked at him puzzled, "What? Why ever for…?"

Mark got up and grabbed the bowl from her hand and stared at it, "It's poison."

"WHAT? How?" The Angora was in disbelief, "How do you know?"

"Did you have lunch with Amiley yesterday?"

"Yes, I always take lunch with her…"

"Did she say anything about the food? If it tasted weird?"

Syrah thought for a moment, "She did say she wished they had the old cook in the kitchen again…"

"She said yesterday morning that the food wasn't the same, I really believe that someone is poisoning her, like they did her father." Mark knew it was true.

"How could I have been a fool not to see it?!" Syrah exclaimed, "By the gods! They could have killed the Queen as well, thinking she was expecting Amiley…that is why Martinezo was shocked to see a very healthy baby when Amiley was born…

"That doesn't matter now, if we can get this broth to the wizard or a cleric, maybe they can find out what kind of poison it is and make a cure."

The Angora's eyes lit up as she took the bowl back from him, "I will take it to them now…"

"I'll stay here with Amiley, also get some cookery in here and wake up Kane. I want only the three of us in here with Amiley, no one else can see her. We'll cook her food and check anything that comes in here. We never leave her alone."

"As you wish…" She ran to the door and stopped, she turned to him, her face softened, "Marcus, thank you for proving me wrong about you."

"I haven't proved anything yet." He replied.

A small smile crept up her lips, "Yes you have."

She left and quietly closed the door, Mark looked back at the still form on the bed. Amiley was still asleep, unaware that she was being murdered, and the suspect wasn't far at all. He walked to the bed and gently crawled on top, making his way to her side. He laid next to her, with a hand stroking her hair, and the other taking her hand.

"I should have stayed, Amiley, I should have stayed here and protected you. I'm so sorry…but you'll get better, I know you will…you have to. And when you're better, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Kane huffed harder on the small sparks at the hearth of the fire place, the little timber seem to refuse to light for the Duke. He could build a grand fire in the middle of no-where, but he just couldn't get this stupid thing lit!

"You're blowing too hard." Mark said quietly as he sat up on Amiley's bed, her sleeping form still at his side.

"Sorry, but I don't cook. No offence, but I would rather be in my bed with my ladies than attempt to cook." Kane replied as he tried again to get the fire lit.

"Is that all you can ever think about?" Mark chuckled.

Kane turned to him and gave him a gleeful look, "Mark, there is nothing more wonderful than being in the arms of a woman. They're soft and tender and oh so loving! I just love woman, I can't help it."

"Every woman?" Mark raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, tall ones, short ones, big ones, small ones, they're all different! I love them all, I just want to make them all happy! That's why I can't just choose one and marry her! It's not fare to the other woman, I love them all, I just can't pick one over the rest of them."

Mark couldn't help but laugh, "You're too much."

The fire finally took and warm flames began to eat away at the wood placed for them, Kane raised himself from the floor and sat on the chair next to the bed, "So, what happens now?"

Mark sighed, "We wait. I'm sure that the wizard and clerics are trying hard to find out what poison was used, we can only pray that they find it in time."

"I mean about the fucker that tried to kill her."

"Syrah is looking for the temp cook for the last few days, apparently the head cook had to take some time off for a family emergency and the food wasn't being watched as usual. Syrah will find her and we will link her to Martinezo, then we can sit back with a bowl of popcorn and watch his head get chopped off by the executioner."

"I can't believe that fucker killed two people without anyone suspecting him, and now he's on his third!" Kane shook his head.

"Remember, he tried to kill Amiley twice. If the Queen was actually Amiley's mother and not Syrah, she would have been dead long ago. We need proof that Martinezo is behind this before any action can be taken. And Syrah's right, we can't let Martinezo suspect that we know it was him. We need him to slip up."

"What a fucken low life. He killed his own brother and his wife, and tried to kill his niece twice."

"Greed will do that to a weak man." Mark replied as Syrah walked into the room.

"Anything?" Mark asked her.

"I know her name, Sheena, a young woman from the dark side of the City. She left in a hurry just after you returned with the Queen. I believe she has something to hide." Syrah had on that infamous hard Angora face.

"Can you still find her? 

"Yes." She was grinning, "She left on one of the horses from our stable, a horse with the Royal brand will not be hard to look for."

"She could have sold it to someone outside of the city to get rid of it, a small town just on the outskirts of Callaway?" Kane suggested.

"That is what I suspected, I have my sisters out searching for the horse as we speak."

Kane grinned at Mark, "Must be nice to be related to the Angoras."

"You're related too, idiot." Mark smiled back.

"Oh yeah…" Kane realized.

"There are other matters…" Syrah turned to Mark, "Most of the runners are back with the votes of the Senate, the majority has ruled that you are to be King. Martinezo is also aware of our situation, he will contest your legibility to the crown."

"He can try." Mark grinned, "But it won't make a dam difference. When can we do this?"

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Marcus?" She asked him, "Think clearly now, Amiley has now a chance to recover, do you still wish to be King? Knowing what it means?"

"Yes." Mark replied without missing a beat, "I know it means I'll never see Sara or my kids again, I'm willing to do it, I'm not going to run out on Amiley again."

"As you wish, my Lord. We can have the High Priest here in the morning first thing, then we can crown you King."

"King Marcus of Callaway, it definitely has a nice ring to it." Kane grinned.

"What about the poison?" Mark asked, "Did they find anything?"

"Not yet, but the wizard is confident that he will be successful." Syrah answered, "Let them worry about the poison, we need to make you King before Martinezo can act."

"You think he might go after Mark?" Kane had to ask.

"He may, Marcus has entitlement to the crown, he is now a threat."

Mark laughed, "Once I'm King, he is in for a very rude awakening."

"That is what I want to hear." Syrah gave him a little bow, "Alright, I will go make the preparations for your coronation in the morning, be prepared for Martinezo to show up make his statement known."

"I have no fear of him, I just want to make him pay for what he's done to your family."

"Our family," Syrah grinned as she left he room, "we are all family now."

Mark looked back his resting wife, at least Amiley looked as if she was in peace. It was a good thing she didn't know what was going on, he didn't know how she would take all this. He hadn't planed on being King, it just felt right to him to take the throne…to keep it from Martinezo. It was more now than just what he felt he owed her, he knew that if her uncle had control of the crown, the land would fall into chaos. He understood now, too bad it took this long to get it through his head.

Amiley shivered in her sleep, Mark walked over to her wardrobe to fetch another blanket, he stopped and starred at behind the wardrobe door.

"Kane, come here and check this out." Mark said still looking amazed and pulled by his founding.

Kane got up and looked behind the door, there was a poster of The Undertaker in the Ministry days pinned to the wood with golden pins.

Kane looked back at Mark, "She has a poster of you in her closet?"

"No…" Mark was ginning ear to ear, "…she has a poster of the Undertaker in her closet."

"What the fuck? She's a fan of yours?" Kane looked back at Amiley, then back at Mark, "I don't get it."

Mark closed the door, still keeping his grin, "Amiley likes bad boys, that's why she has this, she does have the hots for him after all…"

"You mean to tell me that she wouldn't give you the time of day but she's got a thing for your alter ego? But you're him! I still don't get it." Kane rubbed his bare head in frustration and puzzlement.

"This gives me an idea." Mark turned to his brother, "Go get me a few tailors, right now. If Amiley likes bad boys, she's going to wake up to the badest bad ass of them all."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Kane yawned as he left Amiley's room and walked towards Mark's bedchamber door, he didn't know what his brother was up to, what the hell did he need three tailors for? Syrah had relieved him just a few minutes with news that the High priest was here and everything was almost ready for Mark to be crowned King. He paused at the door and knocked once as he yawned again.

"Enter." He heard from behind the door as he opened it.

"Are you nervous…" Kane began to say until he stopped and saw Mark in his new garbs.

It wasn't for the fact Kane had seen this outfit on more than one occasion, but to see him dressed now made him ponder. Mark was dressed in a similar costume when they did the Ministry gimmick in the WWE. Even his hair was pulled back and tied, he did look intimidating.

"Well?" Mark asked as the tailors finished their fussing and moved back for approval.

Kane began to feel his face, "No mask, I thought for a second there we went back in time or something. Why are you dressed like Ministry Undertaker?"

"Helps me get into it. The Undertaker doesn't take shit and neither do I. I'm going this thing 'Taker style." Mark grinned.

Kane laughed, "Aw man, there goes the City now."

A small knock at the door was heard just before it opened, one of Amiley's pages was at the door.

"My Lord? The priest is ready for you." He whispered.

"I will right there." Mark replied, then turned to Kane, "Syrah has to come with me, stay with Amiley until we're back. Hopefully this won't take long."

"Fine…" Kane mumbled as he left.

Mark took one last look of himself in the mirror and smiled, he liked what he saw. Truth be told, he liked playing the Undertaker, it gave him a thrill to see the fans cheer his name and the fear on his opponents, even if the fear was fake. The Undertaker's image was a powerful one, but would it give him the confidence to do what he needed to do?

He heard the door open, Syrah smiled as she walked in, "I like your new garbs."

"Thank you, ready?" He asked her.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." She motioned at the door as she bowed to him.

Mark followed Syrah out the room and down the hall, the ceremony was going to he be held in the throne room. He didn't feel nervous, in fact he was beginning to feel at peace. He didn't know why, but it seemed that all his fears of this event had been erased from his mind.

"You didn't have that wizard cast any spells on me, did you?" Mark asked Syrah.

She looked back at him puzzled, "Spells? Why would you think that?"

"Nothing, just a thought, forget about it." He replied as they stopped in front of the grand doors that led into the throne room.

The guards opened the door and Mark stepped in first followed by Syrah, the High priest was standing between the thrones with his two servants. He saw the Royal Crown sitting on a blue pillow on one of the thrones, soon it would be on his head.

There was also the General waiting for them, his face smiling as mark walked up to the priest, the old man smiled as he motioned for Mark to kneel before the holy father.

Mark knelt and waited as the priest began to make symbols in the air front of his head.

"In the name of all that is Holy, before the eyes of our gods, will you rule with compassion and wisdom?" The priest asked.

"I will." Mark replied.

"Will you not only enforce the laws of the land but live by them?"

"I will."

"Will you bring wise justice to those who disobeys the laws, will you protect the week and feed the hungry?"

"I will."

The priest was handed the crown by one of his servants and held it over Mark's head, "We are but the children of the land, in the eyes of our gods we are but humble servants, will you become a humble servant of our gods and their people?"

"I will."

"Then let it be stated that from this day forth, before the eyes of our heavenly fathers, may the lands be blessed, our people fruitful, let it be made new for our Lord and King…Marcus of Callaway..."

Just as the Priest placed the crown on Mark's head, the doors busted open.

"I object!" Martinezo shouted as he entered the grand room, "I object to his entitlement to the crown!"

"Too late, Martinezo!" Syrah shouted back, "Marcus is now King and he has the blessings of the majority Senate!"

"Deception!" The Grand Duke shouted, "We are all quite aware that the Queen is on her death bed as we speak! Marcus has no entitlement to the crown!"

"Wrong!" Syrah again grinned.

"There is a law that states that I can become King, Mertinazo," Mark smiled, to keep his true emotions hidden, "It appears that I have the same entitlement to the crown as Amiley's husband and crowned Prince."

"Lies!" The furious Duke shouted, "There is no such law…"

"Yes, there is that law…" Confirmed the Priest, "…either way, it matters not, I have done one crowning for today, Marcus is now King."

The old man was helped down the throne steps by his servants and led away, Martinezo stared in hatred and rage at Mark and Syrah.

"You both know very well that Fernando is next in line for the throne…not that…"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Mark growled, "I am King, if you insult me you insult the crown and that would call for immediate imprisonment."

The Grand duke opened his mouth, but held his tongue as he gave Mark a dirty stare, "This not over by far!" He shouted as he left the room.

Syrah turned to Mark and laughed, "He is so angry!"

"We'll still have to watch him closely, he's desperate now, expect anything from him." Mark replied.

"What are your orders now, my King?" Asked Syrah with a smile.

"Keep one of your sisters on his trail, if he shits I want to know about it!" Mark said just as a young Angora ran into the room.

"Syrah!" She yelled as she stopped in front of her elder sister, "We have found the horse!"

"Tell me where!" Syrah exclaimed back, the new King just as attentive.

"In the town of Gallass, a farmer found the animal by the Jessup River near there yesterday morning."

Mark looked back at Syrah, "That's half a day's travel from here…"

"If the farmer found the horse, where is the girl?" Syrah asked.

"I've got a feeling she's not going to be any help to us." Mark growled, "We'll stop in on Amiley then ride hard straight there, I'm sure Kane won't mind watching her until we get back."

A small chuckle escaped Syrah's lips.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"The King…" She bowed to him in full fashion, "…has returned."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

It took them till mid day to finally reach the little farming town of Gallass, the entourage of Royal Guards that road into the small village followed their new King and the Angora without question. It was not hard to find the farm where the farmer who had found the royal animal, the man also owned the only tavern in town.

As they stopped their horses, the guards remained mounted as Mark and Syrah dismounted and walked into the bar. There as only a few patrons inside as the two walked up to the bar, an older man with short grey hair walked up to them.

"Your Highness?" He asked Mark.

"Bow to your new King!" Syrah demanded.

Mark motioned to her for silence, Syrah was not one to take orders, but she would listen to him for the moment, until she disagreed with his choice.

"You are the barkeeper that had found a horse from our stable?" Mark asked.

The man Nodded, "Yes your highness, I am Darvin, I have your horse resting in the stable behind the tavern."

"I would like to see it." Mark said more as a request then an actual command, he still had to get used to having his every command followed.

"As you wish, this way please." The Barkeeper brought the two back out the front door and behind the tavern.

They went inside the stable and stopped at a stall with a chestnut gelding inside, the animal definitely had the Royal brand burned on his hump from years gone by, the scar was quite visible thru the fur.

Mark looked carefully at the horse, no bridle or saddle was on it.

"Where's the tackle?" He asked the owner.

"Here my King." He replied as he moved to the tack room.

Through the light of the room window, they could see the saddle resting on a bench with cleaning solutions near it.

"Was the saddle cleaned?" Mark asked him.

"No my King. My son was about to clean it when he noticed the blood on it. The Angora that came looking for it told me to do nothing until you had come."

"Bring it out to the sun." Mark gently commanded.

The man nodded and followed the King and Syrah outside carrying the saddle carefully to not touch the blood. Davin placed the saddle on one of the hitching posts and stepped back as Mark and Syrah looked at it carefully.

"Well?" Syrah asked him, "What does the saddle say to you?"

"With this much blood and the pattern it makes, it tells me she was standing beside the horse and got her throat slashed." Mark concluded as he looked at the comet shaped blood stains on the side of the saddle.

"How can it tell you that?" Syrah was curious how he would just make an assumption from just this spot of blood.

Mark grinned at all the hours he was forced to spend with Sara watching every single CSI television show, she would even watch the re-runs! No, she couldn't pick just one to watch, she had to watch all four! She was certainly adicted. He was glad now that she made him watch it with her, it would give him the tools he needs to solve his own murder case.

"The way the blood is spilt will tell you a lot. See how the splatter starts off as a solid stain then long drops start to scatter outward like that?" Mark pointed it out as Syrah watched attentively, "You should know above anyone else here what slashing someone's throat looks like."

"Yes, I have seen this before, even made them with my own hand." Syrah pulled back, "Then if this is her blood, where is her body?"

"I bet she's in the river." Mark looked at the patrol that followed them here, "How many guards do we have?"

"An even dozen, I had left the other Angoras at the castle, for Amiley's protection."

"Good. We'll have Darvin here show us exactly where he found the horse and start there for our search, we may find something on her person that would connect us with our suspect."

"As you command, my King." She replied as she went forth to command the troops.

Mark took one last look of the saddle before following Syrah, his thought raced as Amiley's pale and still form laying on her bed kept coming back to his mind, fighting for her life. He mounted his new mount, a large black war horse trained and built for battle, the animal added to the new image he was creating for himself.

It wasn't really a new image, but it fitted this place a lot better than the other. This was no world for Mark Callaway, this was the land of Marcus…the true identity of the Undertaker. This was where he came from, this is where he was born, where he lived. This was his land…his yard…and no one was going to take it away from him. And may the Gods have mercy on the ones who would hurt his loved ones, because the Undertaker won't!

They rode for only a half an hour until they came to the river bed where the horse was found, Syrah gave orders to separate and scan the river beds for any sign of a body. She divided the troops into teams of two and sent them in almost every direct, Mark pulled out a map of the surrounding area and gazed at it.

"Will a map tell you where she is?" Syrah asked.

"No, but it will give me an idea where to look." Mark looked back out at the scenery, he prayed that the sun would say high in the sky long enough for them to find this Sheena woman.

"You seem tense, Marcus." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you thinking of Amiley?"

Mark smiled softly, "The real question is when don't I think of her. This is fucked, it should have never gone this far."

"I know, I take blame, I should have realized something was wrong much before this."

Mark turned to her, "You're not to blame, Syrah, if anyone carried that burden, it's me. There's no reason to blame each other anymore, we should use that force to get that son of a bitch and hang him by his dick."

Syrah thought for a moment, "I think I would rather enjoy that. May I do it?"

"We'll pull straws to see who gets to do him in, right now, I just want to find that girl. Even though she's involved, I'm sure she was forced."

Syrah sighed, "I despise waiting."

"I know, me too." Mark replied as two guards came riding up in a hurry.

The two starred at the riders, they were driving their horses hard.

"Do you think they found her?" Syrah asked.

"Yeah, they wouldn't be going to fast if they didn't." Mark replied as the two guards stopped.

"We found something, my King." The first one said.

"Is this something in the form of a woman?" Mark asked sarcastically as he mounted his stallion, Syrah mounted her steed as well.

"Yes, my King. She is not far from this location." The second guard answered.

"The Royal horses are all trained to stay with their riders," Answered Syrah, "I should have known she would be close."

"Take us there." Mark commanded, the guards spun their horses around and brought them to the edge of a high cliff that over look a part of the river.

Mark dismounted his horse and looked down at the water's edge, there indeed was a woman with dark hair laying on her back in an odd pose. The large gaping cut on her throat told Mark all he needed to know.

"What now?" Syrah asked she looked down the ravine as well, "We cannot just ask a dead body to talk, it would not hold up in the court if it could."

"Deadmen do tell tales." Mark showed no expression, "Get two of the guards to take a blanket down there and bring her up, we're going to take her back to the castle."

"Why?" Syrah asked, there was no reason to take the body back with them.

"Because I want to take a better look at her body, maybe her killer left something behind that could lead us to him, then from him to Martinezo."

"I pray we do find something, I believe that Amiley nor your future children will be safe while he lives." Replied Syrah.

"I know, trust me, I'm making up a back-up plan in case we can't find any evidence." Mark still had on that emotionless face of the Deadman.

"What would that be?' She was curious, she was starting to like this new King.

Mark gave her a frightful grin, "It would be a shame if the Grand Duke died in a Hunting accident."

Syrah now grinned ear to ear, "Marcus, I do indeed like the way you think."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The King was tired from his travels, the day was long and he didn't like being away from the castle…away from his wife. He just wanted to wash up and change, then check on Amiley before getting some sleep. He had some of his personal affects moved to her room, he'll bath in his room and change, then take a short nap at her side before going down to the dungeon where the body they brought back laid.

Syrah had informed him that she would meet him back at Amiley's bed chamber, she was supervising the careful transport of their only clue. She said she would not leave the body only until it was secured, she also had then swear the guards into silence, probably by promising death if the body was found out by unwanted attention.

As he turned into his hallway, he noticed the Arch mage's apprentice standing at Amiley's door. His pace quickened as he rushed to the door, could there be a change in her condition?

He walked past the page and straight into the room, the old wizard was standing before Kane and talking a mile a minute, holding a vile of clear green liquid. Kane looked back at Mark and smiled, a sigh of relief filled the King as the wizard finally took notice of him.

"Ah!" The wizard smiled at Mark, "King Marcus, I bet it must feel good to finally be King! I remember when Harein became King, he was just a nervous wreck…"

"Master Godfrey," Mark interrupted, "Is there a change in Amiley?"

"Oh yes, as I was just explaining to the Duke here, I found out the poison! I am quite surprised that anyone other than a wizard would know it! I myself had a very difficult time discovering in the broth…"

"Master Godfrey, please! What is the poison?" Mark demanded.

"The poison? Why it is none other than a rare root of a plant called Dragonsbane. It grows only near dragon caves, in their stool actually. Again, that is a very rare herb to collect, being so close to a dragon's mouth and all…"

"Do you have a cure?" the King was getting frustrated and impatient with the old man.

"I'm getting to that point, my son. Now, the only cure for Dragonsbane is an elixir created from the blood of a dragon. Now, I said to myself, 'Godfrey? Where in the nine hells are you going to find a dragon?' So I decided to go for a walk after lunch, it was such a nice day that maybe a cold swim in Gossamer Lake would refresh me. So I did have a good walk to the lake, and Lord and behold! Why if there was not a dragon floating in the lake! What luck! So I cast a spell and froze the lake, makes it much easier for me to get to the thing, being so far away from the shore and all. It didn't matter if the thing was dead, and dead it was! I pulled out a good magical elven arrow out of it's eye, it was so deep and I fell when I finally did get it free. It could be from an elven spy, you should send a few of those Agora girls and go find that spy, who knows what he could be doing right now! So I collected the blood and came back and made the antidote. I was just on my way out from administering her first dosage. Now, as I was just telling your brother here, it is four drops of the potion to one bowl of broth. You have to make her take it all down, the body has a natural reaction to swallow small amounts of liquid placed in the mouth. You need to give her three dosages a day, once for break fast, once for lunch, and one for supper. She should wake up in a few days, but she will still be ill. I would estimate that a full recovery from a poison this powerful is approximately a month, or two. But not more."

Mark waited a moment before saying anything, he didn't know if the old man was done, "She will be alright?"

"Oh yes, she will back to her old self in no time, within the time I have said of course, but she will be alright." The wizard smiled with pride.

Mark grabbed his hand and shook it hard in his excitement, "Thank you Godfrey, the Royal family humbly gives you thanks."

"It was my pleasure, I do so love mysteries. But now I must be off, a big day tomorrow, I am teaching my apprentice the fine art of bating imps. He needs the practice. I will bid you good night, King Marcus, Lord Kane." The wizard nodded to them and left the room, Mark and Kane just smiled to each other in silent.

"That guy never shuts up!" Kane chuckled.

"I don't care," Mark laughed, "He's saving Ami's life, I'm willing to listen to him tell me the fun in picking herbs for days if I have to."

"Ami?" Kane grinned.

"What? You don't like it?" Mark asked.

"No, hey, it's a cute nickname. Really it is."

The King moved to the bed and took Amiley's cold hand into his, soon those beautiful blue angel eyes would open again and she would smile at him. She was going to be ok now, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again.

"Did you find the girl?" Kane finally asked.

"Yeah, but Martinez got to her first, she's dead." Mark replied.

"Fuck off. What now?"

"We wait, Martinezo wouldn't have killed her if he didn't think we were snooping. He knows we're on to him. As far as he's concerned, we don't have anything…yet. He's safe for the meantime."

"He's still a threat." Replied Kane.

"I know, but I can't order his execution with the proof that he's a threat to the Royal Family. I need hard evidence." Mark looked back at Amiley, "Right now, Martinezo is going to back off for a bit, he's going to sit back and wait to plan his next move. I just hope he'll fuck up and we nail him. Syrah's got two girls on him right now, watching every move he makes."

"Fuck man! I hate waiting! Let's just go kill the fucker now! Get it over with!"

The door opened as Syrah rushed inside, "Godfrey told me the news, pray the gods she will be alright."

Kane stared puzzled at the Agora as she knelt at her daughter's side, "How did he tell you the news if it didn't take all night?"

"You just tell him to give you the short version." She grinned as she kissed her daughter's damp forehead, "Oh my little dragon, you are going to be alright…"

"She's going to be fine…" Mark smiled at his mother in law, Syrah smiled back.

"We still need to be careful." She said calmly.

"I know, Amiley's not going to like this but she is going to stay guarded. More than ever, until Martinezo is either dead of behind bars." The King replied.

"Your word is my command, my King." She grinned.

"Whoa!' Kane stood back in shock, "Did I just hear Syrah the Harpy say she obeys you? And me without my video cam!"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to that." Mark answered.

Syrah laughed, "I said those same words to Harein, I still only obey if I agree with the command."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kane exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just happy she's not beating on me anymore." Mark grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Who ever said being King wasn't easy sure was right, and Mark was getting a first hand experience of being King. It has only been three days since he was crowned and it seemed that the responsibility that he dreaded did indeed follow very closely, there is only a certain amount of time the King can be away from the throne. He had spent the last two days holding council with the castle executives and taking his turn at watching Amiley. It had all become overwhelming to him, but at least he had Syrah at his side guiding him.

They had not discovered anymore clues on the dead girl's body, but there was that feeling that the body could tell him something. Syrah hadn't released the body yet to the girl's family. He had only taken a glimpse at the distraught mother who cried for her child, Mark vowed that he was going to get the proof and personally remove Martinezo's entrails himself.

It was almost midnight when he returned to Amiley's room, he was tired and exhausted and craved only to sleep beside her. He opened the door and did as he always had since this nightmare started, he gazed over to the bed to see if she was still sleeping. But what he saw made him turn away in embarrassment.

Amiley was laying on a few layers of white sheets, not a stitch of clothing over her shapely body. Syrah was at her side with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth in her hand, rubbing a bar of rose water soap into a lather on the cloth.

The Agora grinned at the reddened King, "There is no need to turn from your wife's naked form, Marcus."

"I will wait until she decides when I see her naked." He replied, his back still to them, "Where's Kane?"

Syrah began washing her daughter's arm, "I released him from his post, I could see he was getting restless without his flock of hens around him."

"Any change in Amiley?"

"Yes, her breathing is much better and her color is coming back." Syrah wiped Amiley's arm clean, "I was able to get half a bowl of broth into her this evening, but she still has not awakened yet and she needs to drink the rest of that broth."

"She will."

"And when she does awaken? Forgive me to ask you this question repeatedly, but what are your plans? I am only asking as her concerned mother, not the Queen's guardian." She had finished with the washing and began to dress the young Queen.

"I believe I have made my intentions quite clear when I became King." Mark replied in that cold and strong tone he used many times in the ring, "I will not have you question my motives at every turn."

"So I can expect grandchildren soon?"

The King smiled softly, "Yes, many grandchildren."

"Good," Syrah grinned as she stroked Amiley's hair, "I do so love babies. I cherished every sleepless night with Amiley, every midnight feeding, even changing her soiled cloths…"

"I didn't think you Agoras had a soft bone in your bodies." Mark chuckled.

"We do, we do not express it with outsiders. Come, you can help me get her back under her covers."

He finally turned around and moved close to the bed, Amiley definitely looked a lot better this night. Her breathing was still slow, but at least they were deep and steady, the pink had come back a bit in her cheeks.

"Lift her in your arms and I will remove the cloths and pull back the covers, then you can place her back in." Syrah said in a soft voice, there was no more need or urge to be harsh with him.

Mark tenderly lifted his wife off the bed, he couldn't help but watch her tranquil face as she slept quietly in his arms. She was so light, he could hold her effortlessly for hours if need to. She looked so beautiful dressed in her white nightgown, like a sleeping angle in his arms.

"I love you…" He whispered, just low enough for only Amiley to hear, if she could.

Within a moment, those blue angel eyes opened and stared back at him, still dazed and confused from her ordeal.

"Amiley?" He whispered as the fear he felt for her life fled from his heart, she was going to be alright.

Amiley moved her eyes around the room, still weak she tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Don't try to talk sweetheart, shhh…save your strength." Mark could not contain his excitement, "Syrah! She's awake!"

"Bring her to the bed, get in with her and hold her up." Syrah rushed over to the bed side table and grabbed the bowl of luke-warm broth, "She has to finish this."

The King settled himself on the bed, holding his Queen in an upright position as the Agora attempted to give the medicine. Amiley tried to turn her head at the foul smelling liquid, she closed her eyes as she nestled her head in her husband's chest to hide from the broth.

"She always gave great difficulty when it was time to take her medicine when she was little and sick, I see she had not grown out of that." Syrah hissed.

"She's still out of it, Syrah, she has no idea how close she came to death." Mark replied as he calmly and gingerly pulled Amiley's head from the folds of his black robes, "Come one Amiley, you have to drink it."

He held her head as Syrah began to give her daughter little sips from the bowl, it took a long while for the sick girl to drink till the last drop left the bowl. All the while, Mark spoke softly to his wife, loving and tenderly, encouraging every hard swallow into her raw throat. Amiley used the last of her strength to grab a hold of his robes and burry her face back into the folds as she fell asleep again, Mark just held her and smiled back at Syrah.

"You seemed very pleased with yourself." Syrah said with a grin as she got up from the bed and replaced the bowl on the bedside table.

"I'm just pleased that my wife is going to live." Mark replied as he kissed Amiley's forehead.

"As am I. It is late and I need some rest, will you be alright here by yourself?"

"You're going to leave us alone for the night?" He asked.

"Why not? I need time alone some time, and since Amiley is out of danger, I will take this opportunity to sink myself in a hot bath and enjoy a few goblets of wine and a good book." Syrah grinned.

"Book? I didn't know you read, what would an Agora read?" Mark had to ask.

"I have read many, from atlases to fairy tales, Amiley had given me a new one for my birthday, I would at least like to begin it tonight."

"Then, may I bid you good night?" Mark bowed his head at her.

Syrah grinned, "Goodnight Marcus, may the gods protect you and your loved ones."

"To you as well, Syrah." Mark bowed again as Syrah left the room.

He looked back at Amiley, who was still holding onto this robes as she slept. He gently pried off her hands and laid her on the bed, he pulled off his outer robes and boots but let his pants on. He slipped under the covers and brought Amiley back into his arms as he laid down next to her, she nuzzled back into his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight, my wife, my Ami." He whispered as he let the night take him to a sweet slumber with his love.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

The morning sun began to shine its ray across Mark's face, he could feel its warm and realized it must be morning. He could still feel his wife in his arms as he opened his eyes, to see the most wonderful sight he had dreamed of finally witnessing.

Amiley was awake, still drowsy and pale, but awake and staring into his eyes. She was smiling, the smile grew larger as he grinned himself.

"Good morning…" He whispered to her as he brought her closer.

"…Good morning…" Her throat was sill starchy from the excessive coughing.

"How are you?"

She thought for a moment, "Still ill, what was wrong with me? Did I eat something that did not agree with me?"

Mark laughed, "You can say that, you were poisoned."

Amiley looked back at him shocked, "I was…poisoned?"

"Yes…" Mark replied as he took her hand into his, "Syrah and I both suspect Martinezo, but we have no proof yet. Our only lead is a dead girl that was acting as the Royal cook while the real one was away. We almost lost you."

"But you must have found a cure since I am still here."

Mark chuckled, "Yes, your cure. You remember that dragon you killed at Gossamer Lake? Who would have guessed that dragon would save your life. Godfrey found it on a walk. I had some workers and guards fish the thing out before the body pollutes the lake."

"Has Syrah killed my uncle yet?" She asked as she tried to raise herself in a sitting position, Mark helped her up and helped her lean back on the head board.

"No, not yet." Mark replied as he placed a few pillows behind her back for comfort, "I told her to wait until we get proof and let the court decide his fate."

Amiley grinned, "She will not obey you, she believes a Prince is below her attention."

"But she did obey her King." Mark grinned back.

"Of course, she served my father…"

"I am not talking about your father, Amiley." Mark said as he touched her face lightly with his hand, "I am talking about the current King of Callaway."

Amiley looked at him confused, "The current King?"

"Yes, Amiley," Mark smiled softly as he took her hand into his again and looked into her eyes, "Callaway has their King, your husband."

She didn't know what so say, she was so confused! One minute they were talking about just taking things one step at a time, and now, Mark was King?

"I…I do not understand."

"I am King now, Amiley, I have taken my rightful place on the throne and at your side." He kissed her forehead, "If you will have me…"

He waited as she thought, he could take her confused look as a good sign, at least she didn't look angry about the whole situation.

"Marcus…how long did I sleep? Am I still sick and this is some fever dream…?"

"It is not any fever dream, Amiley. When I thought you were going to die, I was devastated, it was as if the gods refused me my chance to make things right between us. No one forced me to take the crown, not even Syrah. It was my choice and my choice alone, I did it not only for you, but also because I could not live with good conscious letting that monster of an Uncle take control. I did it for the people, I did it for our people."

"You are King now?" Amiley was still having a very hard time dealing with this, "But what of your life in the human world? Marcus, you will never see your children again…"

"I know, and I thought of them when I made my choice. I know they are in good hands with their mother. Besides, I will have my hands full here with our own children."

"Children?" Amiley didn't really know what to say.

"Yes, your mother said that she wants lots of grandchildren…"

"My mother is dead." Amiley gave him a weird look.

Mark laughed, "Your real mother is very much alive, Syrah told me everything."

The Queen was defeated by her confusement, "Syrah told you? She trusts you now? What by the nine hells happened while I was sleeping? Did Godfrey create a new potion and decided to test it on you both? I am so…bewildered!"

Mark kissed the back of her hand again, the sweet chill it sent through her body seemed to relax her, enough to see those green eyes look back at her with love and concern.

"All you need to do is get better, that is all you need to concern yourself with, Ami. Just get better."

"Ami?" She looked at him funny.

"A nick name, Kane thought it was cute."

"What is a…nick name?"

Mark laughed, humans and the people of this world may speak the same language, but they used so many different words.

"A nick name is a name that one gives to their loved ones, like a secret name that they only share and use." Mark answered her.

"Ami…" She repeated, "I like it."

"I'm glad, I know I was rushed into being King without us being able to clear our own private situation, but Amiley, I have made my choice, but I am still going to wait until I remove the pain I have caused you. What I am saying is that I will not take you until you want me to."

The sadness on her face confused the King, he thought this would make her happy! He just said he would send the rest of his life trying to make everything up to her, and now…she's sad by it?

"Ami?" Mark touched her face, "What's wrong?"

"I did not want to force you…to be King…" A tear fell from her eye.

'Oh Ami…" Mark took her in his arms and wrapped them tightly around her, "No one forced me to do anything. I choice to be King, no one held a sword to my neck while I did it. Come now, don't cry…you'll see, it will all be good in the end."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise, I will be the King and Husband you deserve. You'll see, you might not because you'll have your hands full with our children."

"Children?" Amiley asked, "How many where you thinking?"

"Oh I don't know, your mother said she wanted lots, ten maybe?" Mark chuckled.

"Ten?" Amiley grinned, "Let us at least try to get to the first one."

"You're right, we'll just let nature take its course, there is no rush."

"No…She nuzzled her head in his chest, "…no rush…" She began to sound tired.

Mark helped her back into a laying position and wrapped the covers around them both. She gave him another puzzled look from her sleepy eyes.

"You are now sleeping in my bed now?" She whispered with a smile.

"I can leave if you wish…" He stoked her face with his hand, his eyes lost in hers.

"No…no…there is no need for my husband to leave our bed…" she closed her eyes.

Mark still had her hand in his and kissed it, "You should sleep, you are still recovering…" He looked down at her, she was fast asleep with a tranquil smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"THAT DAMMED COW!" Martinezo shouted in rage as he threw a glass of wine at the wall, Fernando was cowering behind on of the goose down filled chair, just bid enough to his body from his father's rage, "How could she have survived the poison! Are you positive that it was she that your 'friend' saw in the bedchamber window?"

"Yes!" the boy cried out, "Arthur knows it was her, she was whistling to her horse and the animal was responding to her calls! Only the Queen can do that with the horse!"

"Dammed that cow all to hell!" Martinezo grabbed the bottle of wine from his table in the study, "All that stupid wench had to do was die, that is all! Is that too much for me to ask? Twice now she escapes death! Why won't that child die? And now! Oh….and now that philanthropic Prince has now come back from his dumb founded quest and has become King! A Holey Hero the people call out! There was nothing I could do! This is an outrage! I am being cheated again!"

"But why would the senate agree to make him King without an heir, father?" Fernando asked, still from his hidden spot.

"The romances of his Holey quest had endeared him to their limited lives. To return after so many years of believed dead, and not to forget that the Queen stated her wishes and her on her death bed, well…like sheep they just follow. The Fools! The first I will do after you are King is to eliminate the Senate. I have no understanding why it had not been done already, such a waste of time. The Kings rules! Not the people." The Grand Duke took a drink of his wine and tried to calm down.

"You will still attempt at this, Father?"

"Yes, Fernando. I will make you King and get rid of those two Royal pains. I just need time to come up with a better plan."

The doors busted open as a body was thrown into the middle of the room, Fernando screamed in fear as Martinazo stood with eyes wide open at the still form that laid at his feet.

It was a young women, dressed head to toe in tight black leather. It was unmistakable, it was an Agora warrior. She was still and her black eyes wide open, a vacant look hollowed her eyes. It was apparent that she was dead, but Martinezo could not see a wound on her body anywhere.

"I found her lurking around the windows." A low and dark voice sounded from the door.

Father and son looked up to the door, still shocked at the dead woman thrown at them like a sack filled with wheat. A tall man was standing there, dressed in black garbs with a long black ridding duster on his back, an old worn wide brim hat covered his greasy long black hair. His dark eyes from his thin and sunken face had no expression and looked only at Martinezo.

"Sethen?" Martinezo looked at him first confused, then angry, "How dare you bring that thing into my home! Why I should…"

"Be careful what you say, Martinezo," Sethen grinned maliciously, "Just because you pay me does not guaranty your safety from my hand."

The Grand Duke bit his tongue, he chose his words, good help was so hard to find, "Is she dead?"

"As dead as dead can be. You have larger issues to attend to than the throne, the King found the girl's body. They have her back at the castle under guard." Still no emotions ventured out from the assassin.

"Dam it! I told you to get rid of the body!" Martinezo shouted, his face red with anger, "No matter! It is not like the girl can say much…but she was a good roll in the hay stable."

"But father! Why would they still have the body if she could no longer implement you to poisoning the Queen?" Fernando realized.

Martinezo thought for a moment, "Why indeed…could they be trying magic on her to bring back her soul to speak? Even so, how could they bring a soul to court?"

"I have more pressing news…" Sethen grinned finally, "I happen to over hear one of the maids speaking with another, her news would definitely interest you."

Martinezo looked strangely at him, "What news?"

The dark man said nothing as he casually walked over the dead body to the table and poured himself a drink from the table, the Grand Duke hated the games this man played. If it wasn't for the fact that Sethen was the best at what he does, Martinezo would have eliminated him.

"Are you going to keep me waiting or are you going to tell me?" He demanded.

Sethen took another drink, "From the sounds of it, our dear King was on no quest."

"What?" There was a gleam of hope in the old man's eyes.

"No, he was not on some holy quest. To be precise, the girl said that he was living with another woman in the human world. A common wench named Sara that he fathered children with."

Martinezo leaped into the air with joy, there was a chance—no! There was a sure way to get the crown!

"Calm down, Martinezo." Said Sethen as he finished his drink and poured a new one, "You still have to prove the King's infidelity, the Senate nor the Queen would believe it without it."

"But that is where you come in, Sethen. I want you to bring me this girl, the chamber maid that has this information. She may know more about this woman."

"What are you planning?" The assassin asked with a stern look on his face.

"After we get the information we need, I will send you to the human world and retrieve this woman. The Queen would not believe me, but she will believe the King's whore, especial if she can see the children for herself. Oh what luck! The gods are smiling upon me again!" The Grand Duke began to dance a little.

"Whoa now, sending me to that world will cost you much more than what we had previously agreed upon." Exclaimed Sethen.

"I will pay you double—no—triple the amount! Who cares what it costs? I will finally have the Kingdome! I will be rich beyond my wildest dreams!" Now he was dancing up a storm.

"You will still have the Queen to contend with." Sethen grinned.

"With the King branded a traitor and dethroned, and no Heir, Amiley will have no choice but to step down! And my son will become King!"

"That is only if I decide to get this woman…"

Martinezo stopped and looked at his hired killer, "What do you mean if?"

"There is still payment we must agree upon."

"What do you wish? I will give it to you!"

There was that malicious smile again, "A woman for a woman…"

"Done!" The Grand Duke grinned, "I have a large harem at your disposal, you may as many as you want…"

"Not any woman…I want the Queen."

"Why would you want the Queen?" Martinezo was too curious not to ask.

That grin never left the dark man's face, "I plan on making her my own private whore…if you catch my meaning…"

Martinezo laughed evilly, "Done! I will give her to you once the King is beheaded and Fernando becomes King. What you do with her after is none of our affair, agreed?"

Sethen still ginned, "Agreed."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"…three thousand twenty nine shillings for masonry, to maintain the castle's structure, sixteen thousand two hundred and ninety three shillings for Kitchen Payroll, seven hundred and forty three shillings for grooms, nine hundred and twenty two shillings for barn grain…" The Finance Minister, Cloben, read from his legers as Mark sat bored and utterly annoyed in his chair behind his desk with the rest of the Castle head of staff in attendance.

They meet every day, usually for an hour or two then head forth to other matters of the King, Mark hated this part, but it really wasn't as bad as he thought. He was starting to like the responsibility, or at least most of them. This meeting however was really starting to get to him.

"Cloben!" Mark interrupted the minister as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his fingers in an arch, his face none too pleased.

"Yes my King?" Cloben asked, unsure why his report would be interrupted.

"Do you always give such a detailed report?"

"Why yes my Lord…."

"Stop it." Mark growled just a little to get his point across.

"Yes my Lord…" Cloben replied as he sat back down in his chair, "But…how will you know what shillings are being spent on what…"

"I just need a sub total for every category. As in Payroll, one amount, food, another amount, equipment, again another amount. Do you understand that?" Simplify it Mark thought.

Syrah walked into the Royal office without knocking or waiting to be given permission to enter, "My King, your presence is greatly requested in the Royal Bedchamber immediately!" She barked with the look of anger and frustration covered her face.

Mark jumped out of his set and raced with her out the office doors without saying another word to the others, with Amiley being so close to death's door, Mark did not want to take another chance.

"What's wrong? Is Amiley ok? Did she relapse?" Mark kept on asking Syrah, the Agora was more angry than anything else.

"Oh no! The Queen is just fine! She is so fine that she is not listening to reason!" She shrieked.

"What? Even though I am very happy you pulled me out of that meeting, I still don't understand…"

"Your wife said she is fit enough to out hunting, I informed her that she is not to leave her room without your permission…"

Mark chuckled, "Oh that must have gone over really well!"

"Of course it did not! Her Agora temper came out so fast, I honestly believed I was looking at myself!" She smiled.

"You did raise her…" Mark laughed.

"That I did, perhaps I should have had a proper nurse raise her…"

"But she wouldn't be the Amiley we all know and love." The King ginned, "Any news on our suspect?"

"The sister I have assigned has not given me a report in three days, I should have not sent one so inexperienced. I do not expect her safe return."

Mark looked at her baffled, "You think she's dead?"

"I know she is, I know for a fact that Martinezo nor Fernando has the capability to keep an Agora from completing her task. There are very few who can take an Agora down, I am anticipating a skilled assassin."

"So he's hired someone to do his dirty work…" Mark snarled as they came to the door, they could hear the yelling from inside.

"Who's in there with her?" Mark questioned.

"Kane, he offered to stay while I retrieved you." Syrah opened the door to the room, all they saw was Kane's back blocking the room from view.

"Kane?" Mark asked, "What's going on?"

"Marcus! I will not be imprisoned in my own room!" He heard Amiley shout from inside the room.

"And I said you're staying in here!" Kane growled back.

"I will not be kept in here a moment longer! Move you big gorgon!"

"Amiley!" Syrah shouted, "Calm yourself down now! You are not leaving."

"I am too! I am warning you…"

"Kane, move before she gets you in the balls." Mark advised, "Let me deal with my wife."

"Deal?" He heard Amiley respond as Kane moved, dressed in her hunting gear, she was beautiful when she was angry.

Mark stood tall and looked down at his livid wife, giving her his own disapproved look. Even though he towered over her small frame, she was not afraid of him.

"Amiley, you need to stay in the room and in bed! You are still healing from the…"

The Queen walked out of the room and stood in front of the King, "I have been stuck in this dammed room for almost a month! I feel fine! I am going crazy in there! I am going hunting weather you like it or not! No man will tell me what I can and cannot do!" She placed her hands on her hips and curled her lip in a snarl.

Syrah leaned over to Kane and whispered in his ear, "Yes, she definitely gets that from me. I am starting to feel sorry for our King."

"I'm sure he'll be ok." Kane grinned.

Just as Amiley was about to walk past Mark, he grabbed her by the arm gently but firmly and pulled her back, "You are not going and that is final!"

"How dare you!" Amiley shouted as he forced her back into the room and closed the door behind them.

Mark lightly threw her at the bed, she landed softly and stared back at him, "How dare you…"

"Be silent woman!" Mark hissed at her, "You are Queen, I am King! I outrank you!"

Amiley was about to say something, but the words he spoke for some unknown reason were quite familiar, she was at a lost for the moment.

"Not a word Amiley!" Mark commanded, "You are being absolutely foolish! There is a killer out there that wants you dead and going out hunting will just send him an invitation to finish you off! I will not risk my wife's wellbeing just because she is bored! You will stay here under guard until I see it safe for you to be out! Is that understood?"

Amiley did not reply, she just stared at him, her face soften. Seeing him stand there right in front of her, his eyes burning with intensity and desire at her despite his anger, his face ridged, his presence seemed to fill the room around her. She bit her bottom lip to hide her sheepish grin, the robes just added to his already sensual allure.

It was as if her hidden portrait had come to life in front of her very eyes, the mysterious dark stranger that plagued her shocking and indecent fantasies sent tantalizing shivers through her body. Those eyes, those dark green eyes, so piercing and dominating, she believed he could see into the depths of her soul and take it for his own to do with as he willed.

"Forgive me, Marcus…" Her face no longer hard, but sullen, "…I tire of being here. I need air, please, I cannot say for another moment…"

The King's face soften as he sat down beside her and took her hand, "I know you're tired of being stuck here, Ami, but please, trust me when I say it's for your own good. You have no idea what almost loosing you did to me, I am not going through it again."

She smiled at him, "I know, but I just cannot sit here and read all my books again. Marcus, please, I need to get out."

Mark wrapped his arm around and brought her close, in her heightened state, Amiley was very impressed that she was able to stop the urge to pull him down on the bed and pull his robes off.

"Listen, I still have much more things that need my attention right now, how about I take you for a stroll in the courtyard after supper? It may still be in the castle, but at least you'll be outside." Hopefully that would calm her down.

"Thank you." She leaned her head on his chest, breathing deep his manly scent.

He kissed the top of her head, "Now, I have to go but I will be back as soon as I can finish." He released his hold and stood up, she didn't want him to go but bit her bottom lip again before she spoiled the moment, "will you be alright?"

"Yes..." She sighed and pouted…ha! She was even gorgeous when she pouted!

"Alright," Mark walked to the door and stopped, "and if you cause no more trouble for your mother, I will send you a little surprise after supper."

Amiley's eyes lit up, "A surprise?"

"Yes, but only if you're good." He winked just before leaving.

She was alone now, but waited to make sure he was gone. She let herself drop into her bed on her back and stared up to the ceiling with the biggest smiled she had ever gave on her face. Now, not only was she fidgety in the room, but more than excited for the evening to come.

She looked over at her wardrobe closet and bounced out of bed to look behind the door, she giggle like a girl as she swooned over the poster. Keeping the door open she began to change, still giggling with child-like delight at the prospects of the evening.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Amiley sat quietly as she stared at herself in the vanity mirror, Syrah had just finished braiding her hair into tiny braids that started at the front of her head to the mid top. Her honey hair flowed freely and fell on the ground, Syrah had a difficult time trying not to step on her hair.

Her white dress what waiting for her on the bed, she knew he liked that dress from the way it pulled his beautiful green eyes at her. She was getting impatient as she carefully looked over her hair again.

Syrah was about to get the dress when she noticed the look on Amiley's face, it was serious, like she was thinking of something very grave.

"Amiley? Is something the matter?" She asked her daughter.

The Queen sighed, "I do not know…I still have this terrible sense that something wrong will happen…"

Syrah became concerned but didn't show it, she had to go through hell to find the King and bring him back, "With Marcus?"

Amiley looked down as the vanity table and starred at the vast jewelry that was displayed for her choosing, "It makes no sense."

Mother didn't like where this was going, Amiley still had reservations on Marcus, even after becoming King. She knew her daughter was not a stupid girl, Amiley followed her instincts and they were almost never wrong. The Angora would have to do damage control, they were too close!

"I believe that you are being…"

Amiley spun around to face her mother, "Syrah! Please! I know there is something not right here, besides my Uncle trying to kill me. When Marcus first came here, I could see in his eyes that he did not love me nor wanted to be here. It was not my imagination, he even told me himself that he did not want to be here! Give me an heir and be gone by morning, that is what he wished. Now? He is King and courting me? I told him that once he is King, there would be no going back…"

"Amiley! Do you hear yourself? You are still doubting his motives? As he had said, he came here in free will. He now sees the error Amiley, he wishes to just make you happy and have your forgiveness…"

"And what of his happiness?" The Queen questioned at Syrah, "He has children with another woman, he married her willingly! He had gone through pain to have her name applied on his throat! He had no intentions to ever come back! Why would he be willing to leave the ones he loved most to be here with me who he does not love and be something he never wanted? I will not live in a marriage where my husband is thinking of another woman while he lays with me."

"You are being foolish! Marcus has come a long way in such a short amount of time, I cannot understand who you doubt him now? He had stayed at your side every free moment since you became ill, he was the one who discovered the poison! If he did not care he would have kept his mouth shut and let you die! When I offered the crown to him, there was no hesitation. Amiley, I truly believe that you finally have your husband's love, please, enjoy the time you have with the one you love…you never know when they will be taken away from you. I have learnt that and so did Marcus."

Amiley looked down at the floor with sad eyes, "Forgive me, but I cannot leave the notion that someone will be pulling the rug out from under me. I have wanted this for so long…"

There was a soft knock at the door, Amiley starred at the door as Syrah answered it. The queen kept silent as her mother spoke with a page and took a large box wrapped in black paper with black ribbon. Amiley glared in confusement when Syrah placed the box on the bed and looked at the bright white note attached.

"What on terra is this?" Syrah asked as she handed Amiley the card.

The Queen opened the card, her face blushed as she read the note.

Syrah gave her a second look, "What is wrong?"

With out saying a work, her face still shocked by what she read, Amiley moved to the box and began to untie the ribbons urgency. Syrah picked up the card and read it, still confused.

"_I dare you_? What is this T with an X over it? Amiley? Who is this from?" Syrah looked at her exited daughter.

Amiley had pulled the top of the box off and pulled the thin tissue away to reveal what was inside. Amiley blushed a scarlet red as she pulled out the black silk dress, from what Syrah saw, it wasn't much of a dress.

The dress would show the Queen's cleavage down just bass her belly button, covered with a web like lace. The sides were only covered with the same mesh and a train would flow from her waist and fan out towards the ground, the sides of her hips and legs showing as well. There was a pair of handless gloves with thin web flowing down, there was even a pair of soft sandals with long black laces.

Syrah's face was shocked by the lack of fabric, "You are never going to wear that! Who in their right mind would have you wear that…that…"

Amiley still starred shocked at the dress, "I do not know what to say…"

"That you will not wear it!"

"It is Marcus' gift, he wishes me to wear this tonight?" Amiley pondered as she walked behind the blind to change.

"Amiley! Marcus would not want to see if wife dressed like a…a… common whore!"

"But if he sent it to me as is, then he does wish for me to wear it! I have never seen anything so…daring!"

"What if someone sees you in that…" Syrah's jaw simply dropped as she saw her daughter walk out from behind the blind, she was right where the dress showed and did not show.

"I will cover it up…" Amiley whispered as she grabbed her shawl and covered her cleavage.

"I cannot imagine what he has in mind for tonight, other than what his gift says…"

"Enough Syrah, you said it yourself that I should give him this chance." Amiley looked at her self in the mirror, "And I shall. I am excited yet very frightened of what is to come between us, I can feel something approaching, something very bad."

"You are just being foolish again, Amiley." Syrah wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders, "The only reason you believe that something awful is going to happen because this is what you have always wanted! Now you have it, you fear it will be taken away. Do not fear this! Marcus is yours now, he will always be yours. He willingly let go of his human life and has embraced this one, be happy for it!"

Amiley sighed, "I will try, but still…"

"Nothing! I have changed my views of the King, and I am Agora! Now little dragon, embrace your love, you deserve it so much."

Amiley smiled, "Alright, I will."

There was another nock on the door, Syrah answered it and talked with the page before closing the door.

"Marcus said he was waiting for you in the garden, he also wishes that I escort you there and leave you two be." The Agora crossed her arms and grinning.

"Well then, I best not keep my husband waiting." Amiley grinned as Syrah opened the door for her Queen.

Amiley still had that feeling of dread deep down inside, she tried to not think about it but it never let her be. Just as she was now walking towards her husband, there was doubt in the back of her mind. She couldn't shake it, his children's questionable looks as they pondered where their father was. It still felt wrong to her.

Was it just her doubts that were clouding her mind? Did Mark want to be with her now? What changed his mind so fast? Still more doubt wondered into her mind, only Mark and Syrah knew the truth to the King's return, but none were admitting anything. Amiley knew that Agoras always had ways of getting what they want, what did Syrah say to Mark to make him leave his perfect family and come here?

They were nearing the doors to the courtyard, still, Amiley felt strange. Even through the doubt that tried to make her sick with fear, there was that anticipation that this could very well be true. Mark could have had a change of heart, the way he was looking at her while he laid at her side when she was recovering from that poison. He was concerned for her, and not just in that kid sister sort of way. There was something in those beautiful dark green eyes, was it desire? What ever it was, it lifted her heart again.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Amiley entered the courtyard, there were torches that lit a path down towards the pond and gazebo, she turned to Syrah who stood still at the door, a simple nod from her mother was what she needed for encouragement.

The Queen began to walk down the path, mostly nervous of the unknown preparation Mark had made for her. Even though she was still unsure of all this, the love she once felt for him made her press forward.

She came to the gazebo and gazed in awe, Mark had it decorated with dark blue and black ribbons and white roses, there was a mat on the floor with black silk sheet and a short table in front with sweet treats before it. Her eyes moved to the small pond where candles floated about, little colorful sprits flew all around, singing their beautiful songs.

She felt a light tough, barley felt but noticed, she turned around and saw her husband just behind her, holding a single white rose in his hand. She was amazed as his garbs, a simple flowing black robe with a hooded cape, the hood rested on the top of his head, his deep green eyes staring at her with so much sweet emotions.

Mark moved the rose to the tip of her nose and lightly let it give it her sent, Amiley closed her eyes and drank in the sent. He let the petals rest on her pink lips, her mouth parted as he pulled it away.

"Is it to your liking, my wife?" Mark asked as he took her hand into his and brought her onto the mat.

"Oh Marcus, it is absolutely enchanting…" She whispered.

"I am happy that it pleases you." He replied as he sat on the matt with her beside him, "Here…" He picked up a strange food she had never seen before, "…try this…"

Amiley looked at it for a moment, it looked like a little bar of some brown sugar. But it was smooth to the eyes and did not smell of brown sugar. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to receive it, Mark smiled as he slowly placed the bit inside her waiting mouth.

"Don't chew it…" Mark warned, "…Let it melt in your mouth."

Little cries wined from her lips as she looked into Mark's eyes with a look of utter delight, "What is this? It is heavenly…"

"Chocolate, that's milk chocolate you just ate, they come in different varieties." Mark leaned over to the table and grabbed a strawberry covered in the sweet delectable, he had the kitchen make him up a large plate full with the other sweets that Amiley liked.

He touched her lips with the strawberry, but pulled it back just as she was about to take a taste. She looked at him quizzical for a moment, then grinned as she felt the berry back at her lip. He teased her a few more times before letting her teeth sink into the juicy red flesh. Her eyes rolled back a little as she savored the experience.

'You like?" He asked.

"I love it…" She smiled at him, her eyes begging for more, "…thank you."

You're worth it, and more." He leaned over and in surprise, gave her a sweet short kiss on her cheek.

Amiley blushed as she smiled, "Marcus, you did not have to trouble yourself for me…"

"Oh yes I do! And be expecting a lot more of this. You deserve to be happy Amiley, and I want to make you happy." He took her hands in his and gazed deep into her blue eyes, "Amiley, I want to be the husband you deserve, a man that you and our children can be proud of. I know I have a large crown to fill, but I'm willing to go all the way with this. I know what is in my heart, I want you, and only you. I will do anything to be yours again."

All doubt and fear left her body as she lunged into his arms and pressed her sweet lips onto his, Mark embraced her in his arms and kept her close as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth and tasted the reminisces of strawberries. He pulled back and watched her lustful gaze at him while catching her breath, her body felt so good in his arms.

"Marcus…" She whispered, "...are we alone?"

"Yes…quite alone…" He looked at her puzzled, but still enthralled from her kiss.

Her body reacted before her wisdom could interfere, she straddle him with her leg and forced her own tongue into his mouth, He held her tighter as he gently sucked at her lips.

She pulled back and starred deeply into his eyes, "Marcus, please… make me your wife…"

Mark pushed her head back to his, he wanted her mouth on his again as he free hand moved from the small of her back to her bare thigh. Amiley pulled his hooded cloak off and began running her hand through his long thick dark hair, his lips slid down the slop of her neck, where brushed teasing kisses against her satiny skin as his hand stroked the side of a breast.

"Now?" He whispered to her.

'Yes…please…now…" Amiley was no longer holding back.

He was her husband, the King of Callaway, and finally hers, in heart and soon in body. She had made her choice just as he had, she would take him back and be happy. Everything she had ever wished for would come true as it did in her fables.

Mark found the not in the back of her dress and pulled them loose, the fabric became loose and easy for him to help her pull them off. The King gazed for a moment as her body, the supple breast, the taunt stomach, she was perfect in his eyes. He laid her down onto the mat and pulled his own robes, her hand reached over and touched his bare chest, the tips of her nails sent a lustful chill down his spine.

This was the first time Amiley had seen a man naked, she was mesmerized by what the maidens in her court whispered amount each other. She had just heard stories of their sexual adventures, she didn't know much about it and became a little apprehensive.

Mark could see the look on her face as she starred at his penis, he had to remind himself again that this isn't the human world, this is Amiley's first time. Sex was something never spoken about. One of those taboos that are said in secret.

He lowered his body over her and began kissing her lips again, one hand keeping his weight off as the other began to fondle her breast again. Her body eased up at his touch, her arms wrapped tightly over his back.

His mouth continued its downward trek to her nipples, he wound his tongue around it, suckling the tight little bud as his hand teased and caressed the other breast.

Amiley arched her back upward, one hand running though his ark locks, the other, gently running her nails along the spine of his back. He moved his hand again, skimming it over her ribs and flat stomach to the honey curls below her belly, lightly stroking the inside of her thighs.

Her body felt heavy, sluggish, his kisses drugging. His mouth and tongue were doing things to her she never imagined possible. Small whimpers left her lips as she tried to pull him closer, but Mark resisted as his fingers began pushing through the downy fleece at the juncture of her thighs, dipping into the damp cleft covered by honey curls.

Amiley cried out in joy as Mark's hands and mouth were evoking pleasures inside of her. She moaned loudly as she felt Mark's tongue touch a place between her thighs that was so sensitive, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Another moan slipped past her lips as her body arched up into the intimate caress. Never in her life had she felt anything close to this kind of pleasure. It stole her breath and made her body sing.

She felt his tongue dip inside her, in and out, again and again. She cried out, letting her thighs fall open as her body thrummed in time to his thrusting tongue. Her hands began to twitch, she touched his shoulders, his body tensed, she heard him groan.

Encouraged, she moved her palms over his back, as far as she could reach. His skin felt smooth and hot. Muscles rippled, tendons bunched beneath her finger tips. Never had she felt anything as arousing as Mark's skin.

Amiley felt her body hover on the edge of a place she had never ventured before. She trembled, she quaked. Pleasure so exquisite it was nearly unbearable built to incredible heights. If Mark didn't stop what he was doing, she was going to soar off the bed and explode. She grasped his head between her hands to hold him in place, fearing he would stop before she found that exalted place she was reaching for.

"I want to be inside you when you come…" Mark murmured as he removed his mouth from her and slid up her body.

Amiley cried out a protest and clung to him. How could he do this to her when she was so close? Though she had no idea what she was close to, she knew it would be spectacular.

She felt something hard and hot probe between her legs, she mind brought back the image of his manhood back to her mind. It was huge, she did not think possible what he could be thinking right now. It would tear her in half.

She began to struggle, it was only natural that she would be frightened of the pain. Mark understood and held her tightly but gently, keeping her body pinned under his great weight.

"Shh…Ami.." He nuzzled her neck and let his tongue caressed her cheek, "It will only hurt for a moment, then it'll feel really good again…I promise."

The pain that followed his words was no more nor less than she had expected, but sharp enough to steel her breath. She let out a sharp cry as he moved his mouth on to hers, suckling her tongue and relaxing her body again from the pain of womanhood.

He knew she couldn't take all of him, or at least not yet, he would have to gently ease her into this. He didn't move as he held her in place, kissing her softly was calming her from the pain.

He looked into those pain filled eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She took shallow breaths, at least the pain began to ease as she stretched to accommodate most of his length and thickness.

Then Mark began to kiss her again while he began to move in and out, slowly, taking his time with his Queen, they had all the time in the world now. He would give her the children she so desired, she would wait for him in their warm bed, she would be by his side as he ruled this land. He loved her and now knew what it meant, he would be hers forever.

The friction creating inside her body sent pulses of exhilarating pleasure through out her body, she wrapped her arms around his back and began sinking her nails into his hot flesh. The pain sent electricity through the King's mind as his pace quicken, their mouths seeking each other as the pleasure mounted within themselves.

Mark didn't know what was happening, just as he was trying to make sense of it, he found himself on his back with a pair of lustful eyes starring back at him. Amiley had somehow shifted their weight and rolled him over, she was now straddle on him as if he was her stallion.

"My turn…" She gave such a sinful and pleasured smile.

Mark moved his hands on her hip as he watched her face turn into another painful face as she leaned back a little and took him all in, he groaned loudly as he left her to his fullest. She began to sway her hips, the gently sensation was beginning to drive him into a frenzy. As he tried to grab her hips she grabbed a hold of them and moved them to her breast. Mark complied as he began to rub her hard nubs with the full of his thumbs.

Her hips moved fast as the pleasure intensified, Mark could no longer hold on, he wanted her now! He raised himself up and grabbed a firm hold of her his, he was now back in control as he forced her wanting body faster and harder onto his. Her cries of ecstasy fueled his burn for her, this would be one night she would never forget!

Mark lowered her back onto the back as he drove hard into her depts. And she arched to meet his thrusts. Mark must have like what she was doing, for he murmured encouragingly before kissing her again. His kisses became deeper, harder, more erotic, his tongue delving into her mouth, finding and capturing hers, sucking on it until she groaned wantonly.

An air of expectancy surrounded then, their bodies vibrated with it. A thrumming began deep inside them at the same time, their pleasures built, their skin burned.

Amiley lost herself as she concentrated on the primal rhythm of his hips thrusting and withdrawing, until she grew frenzied with need. She cried out as a white hot flame snaked through her veins. She arched beneath the quickening rhythm of his thrusting loins and exploded into a thousand points of brilliant light, her body quaking beneath him.

Mark could feel her release as his own came to be at that moment, his shaft sank deep within her as he released himself in her bellows. He held onto her tightly as his body shook in ecstasy in sink with hers. Their body let out the last bit of pleasure as they gazed in each other's eyes. Mark could see her pure satisfaction on her pretty sweat drenched face, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly once more.

"I love you…" he whispered, her eyes lit up so bright.

"I love you, my husband, my King…" She kissed him again before relaxing her sore body onto his. Mark wrapped on arm around her as he pulled out a sheet from the matt and wrapped themselves in it.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

The woman ran as fast she could under the cover of night, the thick brush of the forest would hid her from that dangerous man. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she got there. All she knew was that a dark man was chasing her though the forest as the half moon shone on.

The last thing the human remembered was sitting alone at her kitchen table, wondering where her husband was, or rather who he was with. Her mother had just picked up the girls for a sleepover, she was just going to try and relax as she impatiently waited for her husband's return.

Four months, it had been almost four months since Mark left. Sara was a wreck, not knowing any news of her poor husband. She didn't know if he was safe, or if he had done what he needed to do to come back to her and his girls. But he was gone too long, twice the length that he said it would take.

Then, the dark man came in through the back door and smiled a malicious grin at her. She remembered the fight, then darkness. When she had awoken, she was tied up from behind and laying what looked like a wagon. It was covered and she was surrounded with bags of wheat and ale, no one would see her if they just lifted the back of the wagon up.

She was confused and frightened, the man said nothing to her, just grinned a greasy dark smile. She had to get out fast, she didn't know what he wanted from her and she wasn't going to wait around to find out.

She tried to feel her jean pockets, her heart leapt for joy and relief as she felt her keys deep in the pocket, she had a small nail file on the key chains. She fumbled about quietly as she was finally able to retrieve it, she pulled out the folding file and began to cut away at the dense rough rope.

She didn't know how long it took her, it felt like an eternity until the ropes became loose and she was able to finally free herself. She stood up slowly, holding the file like a knife as she crept over the cargo and peaked out from behind the canvas, it was dark and no one was behind them.

She slowly and carefully crept out the back and jumped to the ground, the wagon was going slow enough that she was able to land on her bare feet with no problems. She stayed low and crept into the woods, she was careful where she placed her feet, one snap of a twig and he's know she was gone. He didn't seem like the stupid type, she had to get as far away from him as possible.

She still didn't know why he grabbed her, but she could only guessed that it had something to do with Mark. She remembered what he told her about their laws, because he was married to the Queen of his homeland, his marriage to her would be an adulterous affair, punishable by death. Did the Queen find out about her and had Mark executed for it? Was she now coming after Sara for that same revenge?

Either way, Sara had to know if her husband was safe. She ran as her feet ached in pain, she wasn't used to running around in the deep woods with no shoes one. She had to find help, but she didn't know where to look. She was a stranger in this land, she looked and acted different than these people. She remembered the way Mark talked the first time she met him, there was that strange accent of his, she had never heard it before.

Now she was in his homeland, a lost soul yearning for his strength and loving touch. She would find him, hopefully nothing bad had happened to him, she would hate to think her life without him, just the last few months were hell to her.

She came to a ravine and instantly rolled down into the cool river, the currant wasn't strong and she was able to crawl under the brush at the edge. After she left it was long enough, she began to move across the river, from the looks by the moon light it was at least half a mile wide, she could make it. She was prepared to swim but discovered that the river was shallow, at least she could touch the bottom as her head stayed above the water.

Finally, luck was on her side, she climbed the banks and found herself back into this woods. She decided to keep on going through the woods, there would be a road near a clean river like this. A perfect place to rest.

She kept trotting into the woods, keeping herself from thinking what could be in the darkness, waiting for her to falter and ready to pounce on her tired body. She had to keep going, Mark needed her, or she needed him. She had to find him and bring him back to their girls.

Sara looked around her changed surroundings, she was happy to see the sun slowly rise over the bare horizon. She noticed an old wood fence enclosing a large field by the forest, there had to be people around. She followed the fence for an hour until she posted smoke rising from a small log house, there was a massive log barn beside it.

Sara laughed as she ran towards the house, her energy almost spent. Her feet were cut and bruised, her spirit shaken and disturbed. She needed help and she hope these people would help her.

As she slowed down to a walk, she spotted the young boy dressed in clothing of another time. The boy stared at her, scared but curious at this strange woman. Sara looked like she was wrung through the wringer, she was so exhausted that when she tried to speak, not a sound came out as she lost consciousness.

The boy alarmed at the fallen woman shouted at his parents, "Mother! Father! Come quick!"

Both parents were inside the barn when their heard their child's frantic cries, they both ran out and starred at the woman that laid motionless before them.

"What is this son?" The man asked, confused by the woman's clothing.

"I do not know father, she just fell…" The boy showed much concern for the poor battered woman.

"She will not wake up if we do not treat her wounds, the woman said as she took a loot at Sara's bleeding feet, "Poor dear, she must have been running in the woods all night! Cone Daniel, help he put in her in the boy's bed for now."

"But where will I sleep, mother?" The boy asked.

"Come now son, you will be fine in the barn, I have caught you asleep there before.' Replied the Father as he helped his wife lift the stranger and carry her into their home.

They laid her on the boy's bed, the mother turned to her son, "Fetch me some warm water and a clean cloth, I must wash her feet before it becomes angry with ill."

Daniel looked over the woman's garbs, "Strange wear, I wonder where she is from, there are no garbs such as that here in Callaway."

"She will tell us when she awakens, for now, let the dear thing sleep. I will make a warm stew tonight, perhaps by then she will waken and tell us her troubles." Replied mother.

"Ah Nacey, I fear what this woman rings with her, perhaps we should contact the Royal Guards and have them deal with this troubled one. We have this farm and young to think about."

"You fear too much, my husband. But perhaps informing the Royal Guards would be wise, after she is awake and tells us what happened."

"Then it is settled, until then, you will tend to her?"

Nacey smiled at her husband, "Of course, now, please, fetch me one of my night robes, I will bath her once Theson brings me water. I will be better able to see if she has any other wounds on her body that need tending."

Daniel got up and kissed his wife sweetly, "You are a kind hearted woman."

"You are a patient husband." She kissed him back.

He left the room ans she continued to look over the woman carefully, still curious how she came to their farm in such disarray. Soon enough, the stranger would tell them.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

It was a beautiful warm summer day, perfect for all the venders in the city's market place to open their shops and display all their wares. The castle's head of staff was busy purchasing stock for the Royal pantries, the Queen took this opportunity to do a little shopping of her own.

Oh course she was escorted, by non other than her mother Syrah. She and one other Agora walked with Amiley as she looked on at the different and exotic goods of her people.

"Is this really necessary, Amiley?" Syrah asked as she stood annoyed while the Queen took her time looking at everything closely, "You could have simply sent someone out for what you need."

"Nonsense, Syrah." Amiley was looking at some wool at a stall owned by a sweet old lady, "How could I know what I want if I do not know it is available? I should know what the people are selling to know what to buy."

"A list would be suffice." The Agora snickered.

"You can not touch a list, you can not feel how soft the fabric is or what colors are available. With the foods, how do you know it is fresh if you cannot smell it? Besides, I enjoyed shopping before I became Queen, now that Marcus has taken over the Duties, I have all this free time again, and I tire of being cooped up in that drafty castle. Fresh air does good to the body." Amiley picked out five large balls of a very soft white wool, she handed the old woman four shillings.

"You do not even barter?" Syrah huffed.

The Queen handed her wool to one of her pages, then turned her attention to the next stall, filled with different textures of fabric, "Syrah, will you relax? I have never seen you so anxious before. What is the matter?"

"I still have a missing Agora, now I have just heard this morning that the Duke's chamber maid is missing. I fear that Martinezo is starting t get nervous. He may attack again soon." Syrah said calmly as she looked around the packed market place for anything suspicious.

"He would be a fool to try anything now." Amiley said with her own confidence as she looked through the massive pile of bolts of fabric, "He is aware that we discovered the poison and know there is an assassin in our midst. He will be more cautious."

"He is also getting scared, he realizes that he has not much time."

"Syrah is right." Amiley and Syrah turned to see Mark standing beside them, a smile on his face as he looked at his wife, "Martinezo is no fool, I wished that you had cleared it with me before you venture out of the castle unattended."

"She was not unattended!" Syrah remarked.

Amiley smiled that sweet smile on her face, he loved to touch those soft lips, "I doubt there would be an attack in daylight, Marcus, and since when must I clear everything I do with you first?"

Mark pulled her close, "When your safety became my first priority." He wasn't angry with her, just a little unnerved.

"You wish for me to return now?" She pouted.

Mark grinned, "No, I'll join you till you're finished. Then we can go back and have supper by the pond, it's been a while."

Amiley blushed, "You are so daring…"

"Ah, to see the young in love…" Martinezo walked up to them, they could tell it was a forced smile.

Amiley held on to Mark, "Hello Uncle, I was not made aware that you were in the City."

"I just arrived today. My, you do look in good health, there was a nasty rumor that you came down with the same illness as your father."

"Thankfully it was nothing more than bad food she ate." Mark replied in a cold tone, "But as you can see, she is quite well."

"Ah yes, it is good to see you up and about. Well now, I must be off, I need to purchase some food for Fernando's wedding, it is in a few weeks. Will you two be attending?" The Grand Duke still grinned.

"Ah…" Amiley thought, "…I am unsure as to what is scheduled for that day, perhaps you can send a page over with the invitation and we will make arrangement?" Amiley smiled gently, she still had to keep proper etiquette with her uncle, until they had the proof to arrest him and try him for treason.

"Then I shall, another time, my niece." Martinezo bowed slightly, then turned around and walked away.

Mark held Amiley tighter, "It took everything I had not to break his neck right there." He growled.

"I still keep telling Amiley that I can have him disposed in a matter of moments." Syrah agreed.

"Enough, both of you!" Amiley commanded, "Until we have the evidence there is nothing we can do. He is a Duke and unfortunately we cannot just have him executed for a stupid reason. A trial for a Duke is grand and must be handled by the senate if it treason against the Royal Family, and he is part of that family. We must be prudent in our search and careful, our meeting was not by chance."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

Amiley looked back where her Uncle had left, "I believe he was looking for something, what I do not know."

"Seeing if you were really alright?" Asked Syrah.

"Perhaps." Amiley nuzzled herself in Mark's arms, "But I am not going to let his foul disposition ruin my day…" She looked up at her husband and grinned, "I still want to shop."

Mark laughed and took her hand as she pulled him towards the fabric stall, she took a look at some of the fabric and grinned at him.

"What ever my wife desires…" Mark leaned over to her and kissed her gently.

"Your highnesses!" Syrah barked, "You are both in public!"

"Be quite, Syrah." Mark replied as he kissed Amiley again, "I want the people to know how much their King loves his Queen. There is nothing wrong with a little display of affection."

Syrah rolled her eyes, "Young ones!"


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Martinezo slammed the door to his study harder than ever, the hinges had to be repaired from his last outburst. Things were not looking up for the Duke, the Queen seemed to be in high spirits. She looked too comfortable in the King's arms, the feud between them seemed to be forgotten, hopefully not for much longer.

If only that stupid mercenary hadn't lost the human woman! What a fool! Now they had no idea where their little visitor was, she could be anywhere, even torn apart by some wild beast in the night. She was no good to him dead, she needed to be alive to tell her delightful tale to the Senate. Now, all seemed lost if he couldn't find that girl!

At least they didn't find her, he would hate to think what lengths the Queen would go for to protect her love. She was the true fool! Giving the Kingdome to that giant with not a drop of Royal blood in his veins! And a man who loved another and gave that one children! Ha! To see her face once everything would be revealed, he could picture actually seeing her heart shatter into tiny pieces.

But all would be lost if he could not find the human named Sara alive before she found the King first, of course the frighten woman would try to seek her husband, he had to stay close to the King and catch her before she could see him. That is, only if the woman was still alive.

Martinezo walked over to his desk and filled a glass with wine, as he turned around to take a sip, he dropped the glass in fright. Sethen was sitting in one of the soft chairs that lined the dark side of the room. The assassin grinned nastily at the Duke, he was cleaning his short fingernails with the tip of one of his deadly dagger.

"Dam it! I told you never to sneak into my study like this! You could have gave me a heart attack!"

"The human is not in the woods, her trail ends to the river." The dark man said with a tone so dark and evil.

"Dead?" Martinezo wanted to cry, his last chance was now gone.

"No, I do not believe she is dead, you know she will try to contact the King."

"Oh, I understand that!" Martinezo became angry, "And when she does? All I have worked so hard for will come to an end…"

Sethen laughed coldly as he raised his tall form over Martinezo, the Duke could not help but feel very vulnerable at the moment.

Sethen leaned over a bit towards the frightened Duke, "I will find the little bitch before that. Then do what you need to with her, all I want is payment once you are King. I will warn you, do not deny me what is mine! Agreed?"

"You are sure you can find her?" It was more of a plea than a question.

"She could not have gone far, I believe that some family is taking care of her. She had no foot wear and traveling through those woods would have shredded her feet. She could not last for long by herself." There was confidence in those dark eyes.

"Good, we have too much ridding on this little whore. You cannot fail me again!" Martinezo began to smile at his partner, "Once I finally take the crown from that little bitch, I will be more than happy to hand her to you, but on one more condition!"

Sethen raised a greasy eyebrow, "As…?"

There was a menacing and devious grin on the Duke's face, "I want to watch when you take that little bitch…"

Sethen was taken back a bit, "A little sexual feelings towards your niece?"

"Oh no," The Duke grinned, "It has no sexual intent, I was thinking more like enjoy a good wine and some fruit with cheese as I watch the painful expressions on her pretty face as you torture her into submission. It would be the same as watching a man be ripped apart by lions."

"You enjoy that sort of thing?" Sethen liked his employer's mentality, very similar.

"Oh yes, especially it is someone I despise, and I despise Amiley so very much! If she would just have handed the crown to Fernando, then none of this would have happened! She could have been living in a nice cottage with a lover until she grew old and died. But no! She had to take it from me! And now…now…I want her to pay for it! Nothing would be more satisfying than seeing the fear, pain, and humiliation in those eyes! Yes! I want to see her hurt! Making me run through hoops to claim what is rightfully mine! Do what you will with the bitch once you have her, I just want to witness her torture!"

"Easy there Duke, my, I never knew you could be so…expressional about your true feelings about your niece. I like it." Sethen grinned again.

"Good! Now, my friend, please, bring me back that human whore so we can fulfill our destinies!" Martinezo turned back to his table and poured two glasses with wine.

As he turned around, Sethen was no where to be seen.

"How does he do that?" The Duke asked himself as he looked around the room.

He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no matter and downed both glasses as he setting into his cozy chair by the fire with a third glass. He giggle menacingly as his thoughts wandered with imagination as to what would be.

Yes, with Fernando on the throne, the Duke would have all access to the Royal treasury! All that gold, silver, jewels, and let not forget about all those mountains of shillings! Ha! As the new Royal Adviser to the new King, he would have access to anything he desired!

He would drop half the army, the Elves were not brave enough to attack them, even with the army in full! And there is the matter of taxes, he would definitely raise them! The people have been deprived of paying their worth for far too long! Oh and his favorite, he could take any young pretty girl he would like and hold a harem in the castle, for his own personal use. Oh yes…he was going to live like a King should! After all, he deserved it!

And poor little Amiley? Her heart crushed again by that betraying Marcus! Poor dear! No heir and it is off the throne, and into the waiting clutches of Sethen the Assassin! Oh, what tortures would over come her! Serves her right for stepping between him and the throne. Oh she will suffer! And after Sethen has had his fun with the bitch, perhaps he will let Martinezo kill her slowly.

The Duke got up from his seat and looked out his window, he gazed over his land and his thoughts still wandered about his future. He needed that human so bad! He didn't count on the woman to be so resourceful, so unlike the ladies of this land. Without her, Marcus could not be tried and executed for treason, it was the only way now to get him off the throne for good!

Martinezo hated waiting, he had waited long enough for his crown, if Sethen couldn't find the girl and she found Marcus first, then all would be lost…or would they? How would Marcus hid the mother of his bastard children from the Queen? Could she be heart broken enough to bring him to trial herself?

No, Amiley had lied for him before, she must have known he had run away and there was no Holy Quest. For all he knew, she could have made that lie up herself, to protect him. What a good and devoted wife. No, she would protect him, just to keep her Uncle off the throne…that bitch!

No matter, the news of the King's activities would run rapid through out the ears of the castle, there would be an investigation and the truth would come out one way or another. And then, the King would be tried and his head severed from his neck. But that would take time, more time that Martinezo could afford. By that time the Queen could have an Heir, then it would be too late…unless the Queen finally succumbs to her father's fate while with child.

But the Duke couldn't wait that long. Sethen had better find that woman soon and bring her to him so that she could be presented in front of the Senate! Martinezo could not afford any more time. It would be only a matter of time before Marcus discovers the other two bodies hidden in the deep of the woods, if Sethen did his job right! No, he could not risk getting linked to the bodies, not when he is so close!

He took a deep breath, all he relied on was the testimony of a human girl, would they believe her? They would the children! If need be, the Duke would bring the children as well, then sell them to the slavers after he gets the crown, he would get a few good shillings for their looks. Martinezo laughed, he may still decide to do it anyways with the mother! Would be such a waste!


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Syrah rushed through the halls of the castle, she had to find Marcus. She didn't like the news she had just received, he was going to like it even less.

She was happy to find him alone in the Royal office, he was just looking over some paper work as she walked in and closed the door behind her. The King looked up at her puzzled, but frowned when he saw that hard look on her face.

"They have found my sister, Adda. At least they have found her remains. There was also a second body found near her, some of the guards recognized her as Merilla, your brother's missing chamber maid."

"This is not good." Mark concluded, "Where were they located?"

"In a similar ravine as the first one, by the Assay River."

"Opposite side of the city. If we could only found out where they were killed." Mark ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You will have your chance to examine the bodies, they should be here within the hour. I must warn you, there is not much left of my sister." Syrah stood tall and unmoving, but Mark could guess that she was distressed by her sister's death.

The King raised himself from the desk, "Where's Amiley right now?"

"She is busy in her craft room, making a blanket on her loom, unaware." The agora answered as she followed her King out the door and down the hallway.

"You haven't told her anything yet, have you?" Mark asked Syrah.

"Nothing, she needs not worry herself over this matter. She should just concentrate on becoming a mother."

Mark grinned, "It sounds like you're more eager for this baby then we are."

Syrah laughed, "The faster she gives birth to an heir, the lesser of a chance that Martinezo can get his dirty paws on the crown…and yes I am eager to have a child again in the castle."

They made their way towards the back of the castle, where temporary prisoners are brought in and out of the dungeon with contact with the people. The large outside doors were open as two guards awaited the wagons that could carry the poor dead souls so brutally murdered.

Mark looked down the back area of the castle, he could just make out one of the wagons making their slow way towards them. Mark thought it took forever for that wagon to finally back up to the door, the foul smell of rotting flesh filled the halls as a stretcher covered with a blanket was brought down and placed beside the first one, poor dear Sheena, the first victim found.

Mark flipped back the blanket, it took all he had not to let the contents of his lunch come out and say hi again. Yes, the body was badly decomposed, but her suit looked like it was in tacked.

All of a student, the air turned from foul to sweet smelling, Marcus and Syrah looked around as they spotted the old wizard Godfrey make his way towards them.

"Who let a bad one out of the bag?" the old man chuckled as he started to examine the body of the former Agora, "Well now, dear, can you tell me what happened to you?"

Syrah became instantly annoyed, "She is dead, you fool! I doubt that she can answer you when her throat has been rotted off her bones!"

Godfrey looked at the Agora with a serious look, "You are very wrong my dear, so very wrong! Even in death, they can tell you all you need to know." The wizards looked back at the corps and smiled softly, "And you will tell us, will you not?"

Syrah leaned over to Marcus, "Did you send for him?"

"Yes, Godfrey and I see eye to eye on this way of investigating." Mark reply with a smile.

"But! I am not going to work with him on this! He is…is…"

Mark chuckled as they watched Godfrey began to perform some small spell on the body, "His spells can make our job of proving Martinezo is the traitor to the crown."

"I hope you are right." She replied as the wizard stepped back.

The wizard smiled at the body, "Now dear, tell me your secret…"

By the wizard's command, Adda's bone fingers began to uncurl from its death grip, they all looked in wonder as they stared at the small silver coin in her rotting hand. The wizard used a long pair of tweezers to remove the object, under closer examination, it wasn't a coin at all, but a button from a coat or vest. The front of the button have a unique carving, a skull with cross bones, it looked familiar to Mark but he couldn't place it.

"It seemed that Adda took a little something from her killer." Mark grinned.

"Good girl, Adda." Syrah smiled her the remains of her pupil, another Agora entered the dungeon and motioned Syrah to come talk to her privately.

As Godfrey began to give a detailed accuracy as to how Adda had gotten the button in her hand, Mark was paying attention at to what was happening with Syrah and her sister. The look on the mother's face was not happy, but more fear than anger. Some more bad news had reached her ears.

Syrah whispered something in her sister's ear and then the woman left with haste, Mark watched his mother in law walk towards him with a grim look on her face.

"Problem?" Mark asked her.

"The second boy is here, they are moving her in now." Syrah made her face become hard again, she didn't like the way Mark was looking at her.

"Good, what else?" Mark questioned her again.

"That is all, are you all right here by yourself?" She asked as the guards brought in a second stretcher.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to go?" Mark didn't like this sneaking out around him, "What's going on, Syrah?"

"Just something on a personal level that needs addressing now, I will leave you and Godfrey to speak with your dead.' She turned around and rushed out.

Mark was almost tempted to put a spy on her, but he couldn't use another Agora. Syrah was heard to be one of the best of their people, she could sniff out a spy a mile away.

Either way, he had much work to do here and be done in such a short amount of time. He had to get cleaned up before joining Amiley for supper. There as no way he was going to tell what was going on in the dungeon, she had enough to deal with now.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Amiley rested her head on her arms on the window sill of her bedroom as she watched the grooms took prudent care of the Royal horses, she loved her room for that purpose. The baby blanket she was trying to make on the loom would not co-operate with her, so she was taking some time out in her room until supper with Mark.

She was moved to this room when Ebony was just a foal, so she could talk to him at night and ease the colt's worries when he had lost his mother at birth. Her father first found the colt in her bed one night, he had no idea how the young girl managed to bring the animal inside the castle without anyone noticing it.

The Queen loved to just sit quietly by the window and watch her animals, she enjoyed being near them. Growing up as the only child in a castle filled with adults was lonely for her, the animals kept her company for many years.

She was lost in though, nothing really important, actually she was thinking of baby names. Yes, she knew it was too soon, Mark and she had just being intimate in the last few weeks, Syrah had to tell her repeatedly that it takes time for children to come. But Amiley had waited too long, she was too eager to start having children. She had never felt this impatient before, and that included her marriage to the now King.

She was just about to get up and take some tea when she spotted Syrah rushing into the barn, Amiley hid behind a shutter and kept her gaze on the Agora. After a few minutes, Syrah came back out with her horse and mounted the beast with haste. Her mother was up to something, she had that look just before she left to find Mark.

Amiley's mind raced, she knew there was something Syrah and Mark was keeping from her, but both would always deny it. She had even caught the two whispering but stopped as soon as she came into the room, they were hiding something, and it was about time the Queen knew what it was.

She waited until Syrah forced her horse into a full gallop, then she changed in record time into pants and a simple tunic and cloak. All were shades of dark brown and black, she couldn't be spotted by anyone! The guards would not let her out is she just walk out the front door, Mark was still leery of leaving her alone with Martinezo still lurking in the shadows. But not only was Amiley born from Agora, but she was trained by one.

She ran back to the window and whistled, she grinned as her stallion replied. She crawled out of the window she had done so many times before, the large stones that the castle was built with had large enough ridges that she could climb down to the hay loft with ease. She waited on the old wooden roof until Ebony ran out of the stall, the poor stable hands tried to corral the horse, but Ebony only needed to rear to send the frighten boys away.

He ran right beside the hay storage, Amiley jumped right on his back with simple ease. She could hear the hands yelling at her to stop, not even the guards at the open gate of the castle had time to close it before she rushed out. And just so no one could follow her, she veered Ebony deep into the woods, she knew of an over grown trail that would lead very close to where this road would spilt off at a fork. If she could make it there before Syrah, then she would have no problems following her.

Ebony ran hard but carefully, making sure that nothing would trip him or block him from his mistress' destination. It took some time but Amiley had made it to the forks, she could hear Syrah galloping towards them. She kept into the dark woods and waited, Ebony made no sound when he saw the mare run to the right of the road.

They waited until Syrah was almost no longer in sight, then the Queen urged her horse onwards. As they traveled, Amiley could not help but wonder what secret they had? Why was Syrah running her horse hard into faming fields? Who could she be meeting so far from the castle?

The sun was almost gone as night fell around the quiet farmers, Amiley could still see her mother ridding, then turning off another road, one not used daily. Now Amiley came out of hiding, Syrah had pulled into a Farmer's yard. As the dogs backed, Syrah was greeted by another Agora sister, there was another one by the door of the farm house. What intrigued Amiley was that the farmer, his wife, and their young sun were behind held in the barn with two other Agoras. How many of these Amazon women were hidden in Callaway?

Ebony leaped over a fence near the fame and trotted near the fence where the other horses were watching the spectacle. The horse and rider would blend in as just another horse as the Queen watched Syrah walk into the farm house.

Syrah was not a happy woman, she did hate keeping secret from Amiley. But if this one would be discovered then all Syrah and her love had done to secure the crown would be lost. She had to deal with this matter quickly! Not even Mark could ever find out what will happen tonight! After all, it is for the King and Queen Syrah was doing this for, and the future grandchildren her daughter would have with the man she loved. She needed to protect her family.

She walked into the farm house, there were three Agoras standing in attention around a young woman, with long wavy blond hair, her clothes were not of this world. The woman looked up at the Chief Agora, her blue eyes filled with anger and fear. A natural reaction.

Syrah raised one eyebrow in disgust at the woman, "Can she speak?"

"Yes I can talk!" Sara replied, "Where am I? Who are you people? What have you done with Mark?!"

"You must be Sara…" Syrah growled, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know! One of your thugs broke into my home and knocked me out! I escaped and tried to find this City called Callaway. I need to go there and find my husband Mark! Please! I need to see him!" Sara pleaded, she knew she was at the mercy of these Amazon woman.

"Unfortunately, my dear…" Syrah gave her that evil grin as she pulled out a thin wire from her hidden pocket and began to twist the ends in her fist, "…you will never see your husband again…hold her!"

Two of the woman in black grabbed Sara and held her still, she creamed for help as Syrah began to walk slowly to her.

"What are you doing?!?!" Sara cried, still unsure what was going on.

"What does it appear to be? I am going to kill you, you fool. You are far too dangerous to be allowed to live, Miss Sara." Syrah took a few more steps closer, "You see, if you are brought to the senate and tell them everything about your human life with our King, then he would be executed, along with you of course. The Queen would be dethroned and the Kingdome would be lost. No…the people cannot afford to have you and your tongue loose on this world…"

"Please no! I have children! Please! I was brought here!" Sara tried to wiggle free, but the woman here much stronger than she was.

"Trust me, child. No one will hear your death cry…" Syrah was now close enough to wrap that wire around Sara's neck and destroy that little secret that would ruin it all.

"Please! No!" Sara called out one final time as Syrah wrapped the cold wire around Sara's bare neck.

"Syrah! Stop!" Amiley commanded, her eyes starring straight her mother in commandment.

"Amiley?" Syrah was shocked to see her here, how did she follow her here?

Syrah put the wire away and rushed over to her daughter, "How in the nine hells did you come here? You must leave now!"

"No!" Amiley commanded again, "I demand to know what is going on here!"

"They're trying to kill me!" Amiley heard the frighten voice from behind her mother.

"Who is that?" Amiley pushed her mother aside and starred straight into the eyes of Mark's human lover.

Sara was still being held by the two Agoras, "Please help me! They want to kill me! Please! I have kids! Two little girls that need me and their daddy…please…"

Amiley was frozen as she gazed on the woman, "Sara…."

Sara's eyes lit up, "Yes! My name is Sara, you have to know my husband, Mark Callaway. He's here! He's staying at the castle! Please, I have to talk to him…"

"Trust me, Amiley, she must die now!" Syrah pulled her black sword out from its sheath.

Amiley raised a hand in protest, "No. She will not die. Release her now!"

The Agoras did as they were told, Sara didn't know what to make of her savior. These powerful warriors were taking commands from her, did they al work at the castle? It would explain why this Amiley knew her name, maybe Mark took her in as a confident or something. She was sure he was miserable locked up in that cold castle, being used to breed like pure bred dogs. He would need a friend.

Amiley moved right in front of the frightened and confused human, "Do you know who I am?" Her voice calm, but Syrah could feel the storm brewing before the calm.

Sara shook her head in a negative response.

With an expression on her face, Amiley spoke calmly but with authority, "I am Amiley, Queen of Callaway, Mark's true wife."


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Sara hard a hard time hearing what she had just heard, the woman that Mark left behind here was standing tall right in front of her, no anger, no malice in those eyes. Sara would have expected a snobbish uptight ugly woman dressed in the best clothes with a heard of small yappy dogs, but no, this woman was dressed in plain clothing and very beautiful. This was the woman who took Mark away from her.

"YOU?!" Sara shouted as she attempted to lunge at the Queen in hatred and anger, but Syrah casually back handed the human away from her daughter.

Amiley took a step back, she could understand why Sara hated her. The human stared back at her, her eyes radiating loathing.

"You bitch!" Sara shouted again, Syrah was about to finish the job she intended but Amiley stopped her.

"Syrah, stop this. Can you not see the woman is angry and hurt? Her love had left her, have some compassion." Amiley advised her mother.

"Syrah?" Sara turned to the aged Agora, "You! You're the one who threatened Mark to come back here in the first place! Yeah I'm really pissed off, and I want my husband back now!"

"SHE DIES NOW!" Syrah yelled, but Amiley moved in front of her mother, her blue eyes filled with anger and confusement.

"What does she mean that you threatened Marcus to come back?" Amiley knew there was something not right with Mark's story of why he came back, now it was starting to make sense.

"The woman is traumatized, she knows not what she says…" Syrah tried to cover up, but the look in Amiley's eyes told her she wasn't buying it.

"I'm not lying!" Sara shouted again as she stood near Amiley to face the Agora, "You told Mark that if he didn't come back and get the Queen pregnant, you would bring us both back here and have us executed for treason! Remember that?"

"Is this true?" Amiley asked her mother, Syrah did not want to reply.

"It is true…" Amiley held her emotions in check for now, even though her heart was breaking, "You lied to me, you and Marcus both lied to me."

"Amiley please…" Syrah didn't know what to do now, the truth had been let out of the bag, "It had to be done…but my sweet child, Marcus does love you…"

"No. He does not love me, he only pretended to love me to do what he needed to do to protect her!" Amiley began to pace, "Did you force him to be King too?"

"No! I offered it to him, it was he and he alone that chose to take the crown." Syrah didn't know how to save this, she only hoped that Mark truly did love Amiley, at least he could somehow calm the Queen down with his tenderness…if the thorn was permanently removed.

"Why should I believe that? For years you and my father told me that my mother was dead, one lie. Then you both pretended to not know where Marcus was or who he was with, another lie. Now you have lied about bringing him back here…how many more lies are there?" Amiley was still pacing, the hurt and pain was building fast.

"There is none, please Amiley…let me kill her and we never have to tell Marcus anything! You can go on and be with him, he will never know…" There was a plan, it would go away after that.

"And live another lie? No, I will never be with a man that loves another…" A single tear ran down her cheek, "…and I will not agree to her death to make him stay with me."

Sara stood quiet, she now realized that Syrah had been lying to the Queen all this time. Amiley didn't know what Syrah did to get Mark back here, the Queen didn't even know that Mark was just playing another part, this time to save his life and the life of his true love.

"You had no idea about all this?" Sara asked the broken Queen.

"None…" Amiley wiped more tears from her face, "…I knew there was something off, I knew there was something missing from all this. Now I know…I am such a fool…"

"You are not a fool to want what is rightfully yours!" Syrah wanted to comfort her ailing child, but was too afraid of touching her betrayed daughter.

"I am not a child, Syrah!" Amiley raised her voice, she so rarely does unless truly outraged, "Do not feed me fables! Marcus was never mine to begin with. I will not force anyone to do what they do not wish to do, I have higher standers then that of a slaver!"

"Amiley?" Sara could see the pain in the Queen's eyes, "I'm really sorry that Mark did this to you, but it wasn't his fault. Please don't hate him for what he was forced to do. He's a good man, he just couldn't live this Royal lifestyle with you…" She had to try to convince the Queen to not be harsh on Mark, she couldn't blame him for Syrah's actions.

Amiley turned to the woman, her eyes piercing through Sara like a knife, "He could have told me the truth!"

"But would you have let do his duty with you if you had known?" Syrah asked, she had to get this through her daughter's head that it was a necessary evil for the greater good.

"Never." Amiley replied coldly, "I would have sent him back to the human world."

"You see? I had to force him back and give you an heir, Amiley…I did what your father wanted me to do…for you…for this Kingdome! Your father did the same for your sake!" Syrah remembered when her love had married another, she believed he was lost to her forever.

"How unlike I really am to you both…" Amiley looked around the room, almost in a daze like state, "…you…you would release your love just because you were too arrogant to become his wife! And now? You expect me to just life a life with a man who does not love me? I cannot! I will not! Crown or not, I will not be with a man who does not love me!"

"Amiley! You cannot just throw this all away!" Things were not looking good.

"Throw what away?" Now the Queen was angry, "Something that was never there? I know now! Hear me well Mother, Marcus never loved me, it was just one giant lie! A lie you created just because you and father believed it was for the best!"

"Amiley…" Syrah didn't know how to calm her, all reason had left her daughter. Was it so important to her that Mark love her?

"Enough! I have heard enough!" Amiley turned to Sara, "You can take him back with you as soon as he comes to fetch you. If you both are still here by the first rays of the morning sun, I will have you both torn to pieces by wild stallions in the market place for all to see. DO I make myself clear?"

Sara only nodded, the look of rage and pain in the Queen's eyes scared her. Amiley wrapped her coat around her shaking form and proceeded to walk past Syrah without a glance.

"Amiley, where are you going?" Syrah chased to her.

"I am going back to the castle, I want him out of there as soon as possible." The Queen walked out of the small farm house and towards her horse that waited for her.

"Amiley, be reasonable! We can kill her here and now and Marcus will never know she was here…"

Amiley stopped in her tracks and faced her mother with an angry look, "Are you mad? Do you hear yourself when you speak? I will not be responsible for the death of Marcus' true love. I will not! Even though my heart is breaking, I still love him! How can you ask that of me?"

"Because of the Kingdome…" Syrah was trying, she had to convince her daughter to let her kill Sara.

"To Hell with the Kingdome! You are reminding me of Martinezo right now, both of you will stop at nothing to keep the crown! I will not lower myself like you have, I could never! This was all for the crown! To the demons what the Queen thinks or wants!" She mounted her horse, Syrah tried to grab the reins, but the animal was too quick to respond to his mistress's need to flee.

Syrah raced for her horse as the sound of thunder rocked the air and flashes of lightning lit the sky. Little droplets of cool water began to rain down as the Agora ran towards her broken daughter, the small shower turned to a down pour, making it harder for Syrah to keep her eyes on Amiley.

Amiley's dark clothing and black horse made it impossible to see through the black rain, Syrah made it to the fork and pulled left, towards the castle. Thought the thunder, she thought she heard a scream, then, a shrill cry of a stallion a head of her. She kicked her mare into a raging gallop, her daughter was in trouble.

She pulled her horse to an uneasy stop in the mud, Ebony was bucking wildly in the air, no Amiley on his back. Syrah jumped off her horse in a panic and scurried around to find her daughter. More panic and worry plagued her as Amiley was no were, she could only find her bow on the ground not far from where she found the stallion. Syrah searched again as the rain poured, calling her child as the thunder roared, but there was no answer.

Amiley was no where, her horse in a fury, her weapon on the ground…fear took hold of the Agora, someone had taken Amiley…


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Mark paced nervously in his office, Amiley was missing, and so was Syrah and all her sisters. The Agoras wasn't his cause to worry, it was Amiley, she was missing for a while now and hearing news of her fast departure after Syrah didn't make it better. He had sent out any available hand to ride the country side looking for his wife, the woman could definitely bring him to his knees right now.

He wanted to go out and look for her himself, but Kane had advised him that the King needed to stay here in case she came back. Why would she run off like that? Mark couldn't understand it, it was usually Syrah chasing after Amiley, not the other way around. She even sneaked out of her window, just like she did the night the three of them went to Gossamer Lake one night.

The doors busted open as Kane came running in, the look on his brother's face was not encouraging, "No one's seen Amiley, but we did find a few Agoras surrounding a farm house."

"Where the fuck is she?" Mark slammed his hand hard on the granite desk, unaware of the pain in his hand now.

"I don't know and it's pouring like cats and dogs out there." Kane replied as he looked out the window.

"What the fuck would send her off chasing her mother?" Mark continued his pacing, "I'm getting a very bad feeling Kane. I feel sick to my stomach."

"That's because you love her." Kane grinned, "I knew you'd fall in love with her."

"Oh shut up." Mark growled, "How the Hell was I supposed to know that behind that ugly duckling was a swan?"

"Nice analogy." Kane laughed, "You still kicking yourself in the ass for leaving?"

"Yeah, more each day." Mark sat back down at his desk and looked solemnly, "If I would have stayed, then maybe Martinezo wouldn't have gone so far. I was such a fucken dick! But I can't think of the past, I have to concentrate on the now, to what's most important. Amiley."

Syrah rushed into the room, drenched in rain, "Marcus, we have a grave situation!"

"Where the Hell is my wife?!" Mark demanded as he moved around the desk to Syrah, he didn't like the look on her face.

"I…I do not know where she is, Marcus…" There was fear and panic in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know where she is?" Mark was getting angry and panicky, Syrah always knew where Amiley was at all times.

"There are complications! She ran off on her horse…" She didn't want to tell him why.

"What complications Syrah?! Why was Amiley running off?!" Mark was pacing again as a hoard of emotions rambled his mind.

"She ran off because of Sara! Marcus, she knows everything now!" Might as well let it all out now Syrah was thinking.

"What are you talking about? What does she know? Sara's not here! Why the fuck would Amiley run off and disappear…" Mark was too stricken with fright for his wife's safety to think.

"Sara is here!" Syrah shouted back, Mark paused and stared at her frozen as Kane came to a quick attention.

"What?" Mark gazed back at her confused.

"Martinezo had sent one of his men, the assassin no doubt, to capture your human whore to bring before the court and testify to your affair. She escaped and was found by a family of farmers…"

"That's why there were Agoras at that farm house…" Kane came to realization.

"They found Sara and nursed her back to health…" Syrah continued, she could read Mark's face to tell what he was thinking, "…it was luck that the farmer met up with an Angora and told her about the human."

"In the dungeon…" Mark's mind became clear for a moment, "…you had to leave in a hurry…that Angora told you there that they had Sara…"

"Yes. And I believe that Amiley had followed me from the castle, I believed she was still in her craft room on the other side of the castle. She followed me at the farm house to meet with the human…"

"You were going to kill her, weren't you?" Mark demanded to know.

"Of course Marcus! She is a threat to this Kingdome and it will be a cold day in Hell before I allow a mere human whore to ruin this land…"

"Stop calling Sara a whore!" Mark shouted at Syrah, "What the fuck happened with Amiley!"

"She stopped me from killing her." Syrah's heart grew heavy, "Sara told her everything, and how I made you come back here to be with Amiley…"

Mark's face became white as a ghost, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes Marcus. Amiley knows that you were forced to come here, she was infuriated with me and you. She believes your love was just an act to save Sara from my hands. That is when she ran off back to the castle to throw you out, but she never made it."

"Oh Gods…Amiley…" Mark began to pace in fear again, "…what happened?"

"I do not know…I found her stallion in a fury and her bow. I suspected that she was knocked off the horse by a branch since it was so hard to see in the rain, but I never found her at all! I know she was captured by Martinezo! We have to find her!"

Syrah was a very still warrior, even for her people, but she didn't see Mark's angry fist hit her hard square in the face. Her body flew back and hit the hard stone wall hard, she had to catch her breath but a large heavy foot pressed against her chest. She looked up from the ground, the look on Mark's face was truly frightening.

"Because of your stupidity, my innocent wife is in the hands of the enemy! I swear Syrah, if she dies, I will impale you alive on a pike in the middle of the town square! I want you to bring in every Agora you can get a hold of and FIND HER!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!"

Syrah raised herself slowly and walked out of the room without a word, Mark ran over to his and grabbed his sword, he was going to make Martinezo pay for this.

"What do we do now?" Kane asked, ready for action.

"Martinezo has Amiley, I'm going to cut him inch by inch until he tells me where she is." Mark replied as he strapped his sheath to his side.

"Um…what about Sara?" Kane couldn't help but ask.

Mark paused for a moment, "Oh fuck…Sara's here…"

"Yeah, the other wife." Deep down inside and at any other time, Kane would be on the ground laughing at his brother for being in stuck a love triangle, but with Amiley missing, it really wasn't that funny out loud.

"I know this sounds unfair to her, but I can't worry about Sara when Amiley is missing, at least I know that Sara's safe for now." Mark ran his hand through his long hair in frustration, "I don't know what to do with her."

"I think you should at least go talk to her, it would be a great time to tell her that you're not going back to the Human world with her…or will?"

"No Kane, I've made my choice and I'm sticking with it. I know I still love Sara, but Amiley is just more than just my preordained wife. Even if she's pissed at me, she can't stay mad at me for long. Oh man, she probably thinks that I don't really love her…FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I don't know what I would do if anything happens to my Ami…"

Kane rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know Mark, we'll find her. After all, Syrah is her mother, she'll get Amiley back. I think you should take this time though and at least go tell Sara what's going on…"

"She at least deserves that much." Mark paced a few times, wondering if he should join the search now for his poor frightened wife, or talk to his second wife and tell her that their life together is over, and should never have been.

Yes, Mark still loved Sara, but he found something else with Amiley, a pure unadulterated love she had for him, even when she was angry with him. He loved her for the gallant Queen she was and the tigress she could be.

Yes, he would clear everything with Sara first, tell her that she was going back to her world alone. Mark's place was here, with his wife and their Kingdome. As it should have been. He never really understood what duty really meant until he came back, Amiley had showed him the truth. It was loyalty and love, for herself and her people, that was duty.

He was going to make her understand that he did truly love her and planed to stay with her for all their lives. He didn't care how long it would take, he understood the gravity of the betrayal she was feeling. He would spend the rest of his life making her feel like the most loved woman on this world, and be happy doing it, he loved her that much.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

There was a pounding in her head as Amiley slowly opened her eyes, the last thing she remember was ridding Ebony hard in the heavy rain, then it went black. She tried to move but found herself restrained, she looked at her hands and saw them bound as was her feet. She was lying on a thick matt it what appeared to be the runes of an old castle. Where she way laying, there was enough of the old roof to keep the rain off her. There was a small fire near her, the smoke couldn't be seen from the cloud filled sky of the night. Someone had been set up here for a while, animal bones and rubbish were scattered around sloppily.

Amiley tried to free herself from the rope tied around her writs, but they were tied so tight that there wasn't much room for her to wiggle her hands free. Where was she? What had happened?

"Ah, the Queen has finally risen from her gentle slumber…" Amiley froze when the dark voice spoke from the dimness surrounding her.

"Who are you?" Amiley demanded, yes, she was scared but she wouldn't let her captor know.

The stranger came out of the shadows of the storm, his dark menacing eyes locked on hers. He was a tall man, dressed in black garbs with a long black ridding duster on his back, an old worn wide brim hat covered his greasy long black hair. He could have actually been mistaken for Mark in the dark, but the light of the fire brought out the look of evil intent on his skull like face.

"You can call me master very soon, my dear." His malicious grin showed his yellow stained teeth.

The young Queen became quiet, she knew she was in a very bad place. How she now regretted running off like a grief stricken fool yet again, perhaps she was a little hasty in her assumptions. She was sure that this was the assassin that Mark and Syrah had been talking about, she began to wonder why she was still alive.

The dark man pulled out a piece of dried meat and threw it at her, "Here, you must be hungry. That will be the most amount of food you will be given for a while…"

Amiley didn't move to retrieve the meat, she kept her stare at the man, still quite. For all she knew, the meat could be poison, she wasn't taking that risk again. The look in his eyes began to tell her what his true intentions were, the way his eyes left hers and moved slowly down her body. She was at least still dressed in her hunting garbs minus her wet cloak that was just carelessly toss to the side.

"Do you remember me?" He asked her, still smiling that cruel farce, "No, you would not lower your eyes at me, it was a long time ago but I remember you my dear very much."

Still frightened by her predicament, she was also curious as to where they had met. Surely not in her father's court, there was no way her father would have someone like that in the castle.

Sethen took a seat close to her, Amiley tried to move away but his thick hands grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back beside him.

"Settle down girl or you'll feel the back of my hand sooner than I planed." He growled, Amiley calmed down in fear for her life.

"Yes, I remember the first time I saw you…" He began in a tone that sounded like they were old friends, still holding her tightly, "…we were all camped out, your father's army and the mercenaries he hired. It was just about the end of the war as I recall, it was also winter and a raging blizzard was keeping our fires out and the cold in. But then you road in on your pretty black pony, dressed in the finest furs. A pretty little girl, battering the elements to bring wood and food to your soldiers, how noble."

She remembered that time, no, she didn't notice him, her eyes were for her betrothed Mark. Against her father's wishes, she had set out on her own with Syrah and her sisters to bring supplies thought the storm.

"I liked what I had seen, and I like what I see now…" Sethen laughed as he grabbed at Amiley's arse and pinched hard.

The Agora instinct the young Queen possessed took over, she slammed her head hard against her captor's head. She felt the cartilage in his nose break from the impact, the dark man flew back in shock and pain as his anger grew.

Sethen stood up and felt his nose, it was certainly broken. His own hands were now covered with his own blood, he looked at Amiley, a sheepish grin on her still frightened face.

"You bitch!" He struck her hard across her face, but Amiley did not make a sound, "I will make you scream for me!"

He reached down and pulled her up and began to continue his strikes across her face, but Amiley did not make a sound. He began to hit harder, his open hand turned into a fist. But still, Amiley would not scream for him.

Amiley's Agora blood refused to let her cry out, the warrior within took the pain that he lashed at her. Agoras could take more pain than any other race on this world, a gift from their godly mother to her warrior daughters. Amiley knew she could take this, she just had to keep him occupied until a rescue could come to her aid.

The hitting stopped, Amiley kept her eyes closed but she could still hear Sethen's hard breathing. She opened her eyes at him. He looked at her puzzled, she did not even begged for him to stop. She took it all and still gazed back at him with a defiant stare.

Even though her face was marked with red welts, her head was still high and her mouth silent. Sethen grinned again, it seemed that it would take more than a few punches to break this filly.

He laughed out loud, "Oh, my little Queen…" He then gave her a wicked smile, "…I will enjoy breaking your spirit! Oh and do not ponder for a moment that your precious Marcus will come to your rescue, he is most likely back in his whore's arms." He couched down in front of his prisoner and held her bruised face to his, "Fear not pet, it is not the end of the world for you, you will be keeping my bed warm from now on…"

The shocked and frightened look on the Queen's face made him laugh again, her look of shear terror gave him more power. He grabbed her head with both hands and forced a harsh and wet kiss on her tender lips. He didn't care if it hurt her, he wanted her to know what was in store for the little Queen.

The disgusted eyes of his prey told him of her thoughts, "You would like that very much, wouldn't you?" There were still no words from her bruised lips, this was making him angry again.

"Say something you whore!" He slapped her again, but Amiley still kept her mouth shut.

He pulled her close, the stench of his foul odor almost made Amiley vomit, but she held it in as he drew breath.

"It matters not, my dear. You see, there is a new plan of action. The King leaves with his human whore back to the human world, a poor distraught and betrayed Queen takes her life in grief. Martinezo has Fernando take possession of the thrown, Martinezo has what he wants in the end, and I have what I want. If the Kingdome believes you are dead, then they will not come looking for you. I have all the time in the world to make you my slave, and I will enjoy every tormented moment. But now my dear, since this plan has just crossed my mind since I captured you, I have to leave you…but just for a moment."

Sethen grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back painfully, Amiley felt a cold metal touch her skin around her neck. He had locked a collar with a thick chain around her neck and grinned at his deed.

"Get used to wearing this my pretty little bitch, it will never leave your neck. The end of this chain is secured into the foundation of the castle, do not strain yourself too much while I am gone, I want some fight still left in you for when I return. I will give you a taste of things to come!"

He threw her roughly back on the matt and laughed as he walked back out into the cold dark rain, Amiley breathed a sigh of relieved once she heard his horse ride off. Immediately she began to slowly wiggle her wrists, if she could stretch the rope, perhaps she could get her hands and feet free and then work on the collar.

Amiley couldn't fight the assault of dreadful emotions pouring into her heart. Would Make leave with Sara? Back to his human life with her and their children? As she kept on trying to free herself, she couldn't help but go back through the last few weeks. How could she have not seen through his farce? Or was it a farce? She couldn't help but remember the look in those beautiful green eyes, the way his strong arms made her feel safe and protected. She would give anything to be back in those arms right now.

But her mind still played back those precious moments, again, she tried to see what was not there. He seemed happy as she recalled, loving attentive, and protective, not as it was before. Was Syrah telling her the truth when she said that she didn't force Mark to be King? But she did force him to come back and have a child with her, it just seemed so hard for her to believe he did love her.

There was some small voice that whispered in the back of her find, what if he did fall in love with her? In the beginning he made it very clear his intentions, the harsh words were still there, but now…did he have a change of heart? He assured her that it was he who wanted to be King and that he understood what that meant. There was nothing hidden in his eyes, they were kind and gentle…loving…

Amiley could feel her heart lift, could there be that possibility that he did love her? He gave up his human life to be King, she offered to return him home safely, he turned her down. He confessed everything to her, except the fact that he was forced to be here. But would she have given him a chance if she knew the truth?

She began to think clearly now, Mark had changed quite a lot in the last few months. He was no longer the man she knew or married so long ago, it was as if he had become the man she believed he would eventually be. A good King and husband, and perhaps, gods willing, a father to children of his own blood…

Amiley paused for a moment, fatherhood had brought her mind to her own dreams of motherhood, when was her last woman's flow? Since the age of twenty, her flow had been on time very time, never a day late. As she quickly made the calculations in her head, her eyes widened as a new factor was realized. She was very late.

"Oh no…" She let out a small cry, "…oh no…I have to get out of here…"

It was no longer her own life at stake anymore, but now of her unborn child. There was no doubt in her mind she had conceived, there was small ray of hope that began fill her with warmth as she rushed to free her self from the ropes.

The binds began to tear at her skin, but the pain just fueled her need for freedom. The blood that seeped out of her wounds lubricated her wrists, one after the other they slipped out of the binds free. Amiley began to untie the rope at her feet, she prayed that her captor would be away long enough for her to get out.

She had to find Mark, maybe all was not lost! There was a chance that he did love her, and she needed to know one way or another. But if that monster came back before she could be free, then she would never know if he did love her, and perhaps a grim fate for a child her love would never know.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Sara grew more nervous as the rain began to slow, the black sky had turned a slight shade lighter than before. Mark didn't come yet, she wondered if he would or could. With the way the Queen was acting, she was sure that something must have happened. Or Mark was just late again, he had a habit of being late half the time. Now, she didn't really mind it anymore, as long as she got her husband back.

The sound of horses ridding hard into the yard caught her attention, she tried to sit up from the hard wooden chair, but an Amazon woman pushed her back down. Even though Sara was still a prisoner of these Agora women, she knew she would be saved soon. It wasn't day light yet, it could only mean one thing. Mark was here to save her from this cruel world.

She waited anxiously as she heard the door open, she looked up and sighed a breath of relief as she saw her husband's worried face, but the rest of him made her pay attention. He was dressed black light half armor, a long silk cape hung behind his huge form, a long beautiful decorated sword hung at his side. Standing tall as he looked at her for just that moment, Sara wasn't sure if this person standing before her with regal bearing was her husband.

He looked different, no, his visage had never changed, it was the way he carried himself, same but yet there was something off. Sara would worry about this later, all she cared about was being in the arms of the man she loved. Not even an army from another world would keep them apart.

"Mark!" Sara cried as she threw herself into his arms, "Oh my God, I was so scared!"

"It's ok, Sara, you're safe…" Mark held her tightly, he knew she wouldn't take the news lightly, "…No one's going to hurt you." Except himself.

She looked up at her troubled husband, he must know they must leave in haste.

"Mark, we have to get out of here now! The Queen said if we stay here past sun rise, she'll kill us…" She panicked.

Mark took a deep breath as he placed his hand on her shoulders, "Sara, relax. I'm sure that Amiley just said it because she felt betrayed and confused. Look, I don't have any time to go through this with you Sara, but…" He had to be a man and own up to his mistakes, "…You're going back to the human world alone right now, you'll be safe back home..."

"What?" Sara stood back confused, "What the fuck are you talking about? Why the fuck are you not coming with me home?"

"Because this world is my home, Callaway is my home. Sara, I made a big mistake leaving this world, and I'm so sorry for bring you into this…" Mark was having a hard time, yes he knew what he was doing was the right thing, it still wasn't easy to tell the other woman he loved that it was over.

"You're leaving me?" She quietly asked.

Mark stood tall, "I have returned to my wife…"

Sara wasn't a stupid woman, she could see it clearly in his eyes, "You love her, don't you?"

He wasn't going to lie to her, "Yes, I do."

"More than me? More than our girls?" Sara face turned angry as she kept her voice steady, "You told me you didn't love her…"

"Sara, please don't make this any harder than it hast to be, you don't know how sorry I am for bringing you in to this…"

"Sorry?" Now she was shouting, "I spent the last four months worried sick that something terrible happened to you! I watched our daughters cry at night because they don't understand why daddy left them! What the fuck was going on here? I thought you were being forced to fuck her! You were actually enjoying it…"

"Dam Sara!" Mark yelled back, "I fucked up! I'm sorry you have to pay for my mistake, but I'm not changing my mind! I'm sorry I can't make you understand that this is for the best, but I can't waste another moment explaining myself to you!"

"What the fuck better do you have to do? Run back to your sugar momma?" She snapped.

Now Mark grew angry, "Don't talk trash about Amiley, you don't know her. She is my rightful wife, and she's missing. I'm going to go find her. I have a platoon of Royal Guards that will escort you back to the human world. My truck is there on the other side, the keys are under the spare tire. In seven years you can claim me dead. I'm sorry Sara, I really am."

"Fuck you Mark…" She could only reply, "FUCK YOU!"

"I'm so sorry…" Mark whispered as he walked out of the house, he couldn't look at her anymore.

He caused her enough pain, but at least she'll be back home with their girls…her girls. She would get over it in time, human women have a way of getting over things faster than the women here.

"Hold on!" Sara shouted as she followed Mark outside, "I'm coming with you!"

Mark spun around in shock, "No, you're going back home! Why the hell would you come with me to find the woman I'm leaving you for?"

"Because I'm not going to back down from this! Not one bit! You love me Mark, you willingly married me because you loved me, not forced like you were to her! You are happy back on earth! Not here, you've told me a whole shit load of times how unhappy you were back here! And I'm just supposed to believe that you love her now in this short amount of time and you're happy here? You can't lie to me honey!" Sara stood with her head tall and her hands on her hips in triumph, she was going to call his bluff.

"I'm not lying to you Sara!" Mark confessed again, "I love Amiley, she is my rightful wife! Now she knows the truth I'm going to have to bust my ass trying to make her understand that I do love her! I don't know how many times I have to tell every fucken person that I fucked up or for how long! I did! I fucked up!"

"I still don't believe you that you love her!" Sara shouted back.

"I do! Get it through your head, I do love her, it's no act! Ask Kane, he'll tell you the same thing!"

"Kane? You mean Glen?" Sara asked.

"Hi Sara!" Kane waved with a gleeful expression on his face at Sara as he sat on the back of his dapple-gray war horse.

Sara looked at him puzzled, "Glen?"

"Hey! How's it going!" Kane was still grinning, "Hey I was thinking, since you and Markey here are no more, how about I take you on a tour of my room at the castle. The ladies there say it's the best room in the castle!"

Sara turned to Mark still puzzled, "Did he just…"

Mark couldn't help but laugh, even though he felt the urge to still punch his brother in the head for the comment, "Yeah well, you see, Kane's the Casanova of this land…"

"This place it bad for both of you!" Sara looked around frustrated.

"I don't have time to deal with this Sara, please, just go with my guards back home and try to forget about me. I'm really sorry…" Mark began, but the angry look on Sara's face broke his sentence.

"Fuck you! I'm going with you and after we find your precious little wife, I'm going to make her let you go! No one is going to hold my husband prisoner in the bedroom except for me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Mark, if the country didn't know before, I think they know now!" Kane giggled.

"Shut up Kane." Mark growled, "Sara, Amiley doesn't have me on a leash! I am willingly staying with her…"

"You shut up!" Sara growled herself, "I'm going and that's final! I know you love me and I am taking you back home with me to our children! And that is final!" Sara concluded as she grabbed a hold of the reins of a horse and mounted ready to ride.

Mark ran his hand through his hair in utter frustration, he really didn't want the two to meet. He was going to have his hands full proving to Amiley that he wants to be here with her and their Kingdome. Even though he still loved Sara, he knew he couldn't keep reminding her of it. He had to convince Sara to let him go, for her own sake.

"Fine. You win Sara, like every other time." Mark sighed, "But I'm warning you. Don't make Amiley more upset about this situation as she already is! As far as she's concerned, I just broke her heart even worst than last time. Wile we're looking for her, you have to listen to my every command. This isn't earth, there are people here that will try to kill you and there is no Horatio Canine or Gil Grissom to jail your killer. The only law here is me, got it? Amiley is in really danger right now and I'm going to save her. And then, I'm going to live the rest of my life with her…"

"We'll see about that!" Sara grinned angrily as she turned the horse away from him.

Mark could only let out a small growl of displease as he starred at Sara's back, unsure of what to do about this sticky situation. The giggles over heard from Kane's direction didn't help matters.

"What so fucken funny?" Mark growled at him.

Kane couldn't help his laughter, "If we were in an Anime movie, you would look so funny in chibi with a little rain cloud over your head."

"Fuck, just shut up." Mark wined as he mounted his horse.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

The chain bolted to the castle's old foundation wouldn't move, not even with the centuries of neglect and layers upon layers pf flaking rust that claimed the once bright metal, the steel would not move. Even though time was growing short, Amiley could not strain herself too much, she could not risk any injury to herself or her unborn child.

She tried to pull at it, twist the chain to turn freely, but it didn't move. She looked around the camp sight in a panic, she had to find something to help her get free. The young Queen paused for a moment and calmed her breathing, she knew she wasn't going to get out of here if she didn't think with a clear head. Slowly opening her eyes, she let them gaze around carefully for anything that could help her.

The rain had died down to a gentle mist as the sky slowly began to turn a lighter shade from the rays of the morning sun, she could see a lot better of her surroundings now. She smiled at the fire pit, there was a metal spit held up by two forked branches. It looked thick enough for was she needed.

But there was a problem, the short chain attached to the collar around her neck wouldn't allow her to just grab it, no…fate just couldn't make anything easy for her. She couldn't wait for a rescue either, there was no time! She knew her captor would take her away as soon as possible to establish his plan with Martinezo, they were the only ones that knew where she was. But there was one thing they didn't account for, no one but the most intimate of people knew Amiley was half Agora—they never give up!

Amiley looked around for anything she could use to help bring that rod to her, but there was nothing that she could use to her advantage. It seemed that the dark man had made sure nothing was left near her, not even her cloak. Fine, that was alright, she wasn't without resources.

Naturally, this would be a dreadful act of indecency in anyone's eyes, but Amiley couldn't think of anything else to use! She untied the strings that held up her pants and pulled them off, leaving her arse bare to the cold winds of the storm's after math. Modesty had no place where one's life was at stake. With a hopeful look on her face, she tied a stone found near by to one end of the pant leg and held the other in her hand tightly. The stone would force the pant leg to wrap around the rod securely She stood as close as she could to the now dying embers as she carefully practiced her swing. She knew she would probably only get one chance at this, the angle the spit was at, there was a good change that the pant leg wouldn't wrap around the spit right and nock it away from her. Then as Mark would say, she would be truly fucked.

Amiley looked up at the gradually clearing sky, "Father, I need you again…"

She took a deep breath and flung her make shift rope, praying that her father would guide it as it did her arrow at the dragon that frightening night. It seemed as if time stood still, the pant leg with the stone attached to it just floated in the air, waving in the air as if it worked on hands of its own. Amiley could only stare in fright and hope as the pant leg finally moved and wrapped itself around the rod, she pulled as hard as she could then realized that it was coming straight at her head in full force.

She ducked out of the way as it hit the hard stone wall behind her, where the chain was attached too. Amiley let out a sight of relieve and immediately put her pants back on. It would be bad enough if that wicked man caught her trying to escape, she didn't want to make it easy for him to claim her either.

Grabbing the rod securely in her hands, Amiley took a good look at the facet that attached the chain to the foundation. She grinned ear to ear in joy and more hope, the rod was the perfect width to slide in and perhaps force one side out and slip the end of the chain out!

Amiley put her own plan into action, but didn't put any pressure on the bar yet. She knew it would take every muscle in her body to try to pull out a piece of metal out of a solid stone, she didn't know it the facet was attached to the stone from the other side. If she strained her stomach muscles too much, she could force herself to abort the child. She had heard that it had happened. But she refused to just sit there and wait for that monster to come back and rape her, that wasn't going to happen.

She slid the rod into the facet, the best way to use her strength was to pull the rod towards her. She wrapped her hands tightly around the rod and began to pull, the facet didn't move. She applied more pressure, still the facet would not move.

"DAM YOU!" Amiley shouted as she pulled harder, she could feel her muscles tighten as the rod jerked towards her just a sliver.

Her strength turned to brute force as the facet began to slowly twist, it gave her all the encouragement she needed. She would get free and find Mark, then bring her Uncle to justice. She refused to give in to typical womanly fears of her court, no, even though Amiley looked like a Lady from the outside, there was no Lady within.

"I am Agora!" She shouted as the facet released itself from the wall, Amiley fell back hard as the rod flew out of her hands in her fall.

She raised herself on her elbows and grinned at the sight of the chain resting on what now looked like a hook. She checked herself carefully, there seemed to be no pain in her belly. Satisfied with her child's health and relieved, she scampered quickly to the broken facet and pulled the chain off, she carefully wrapped it around her body just so it couldn't get caught on anything as she ran. Once she had found her husband, Mark could get the awful collar around her neck off and sooth her fear in his strong arms…as long as Sara was out of the picture.

The Queen looked around the camp for anything she could use as a weapon, she was lucky to find a short sword on the other side of the little camp. Even though it was rusted and dull, it would at least do some damage in her hands, it was a fighting chance for escape.

Without even picking a direction, Amiley ran into the dense forest. She knew she couldn't use the trail that the assassin used, it would just make it easier for him to find her. She needed to run deep, then follow a river. If she was still in her kingdom, then any river would bring her to a place she would recognize. All she needed was to find one of her subjects, they would help her find Mark.

She had to keep her path erratic, anything to keep that monster off her trail. She didn't how long she was running for, but now she could see the top of the sun making its way from over the high mountains in far distance. She knew where she was now, all she had to do was keep running to the west and she would meet up with the main road to the city.

And once she found herself back in the safety of the castle and the protective swords of her Agora sisters and mother, she would settle this Sara problem once and for all. She had no plans on telling Mark that she was pregnant, no…that might influence his choice to stay with her. No, she would just offer to remove him from the throne and send him and the human whore back home, if it was what he truly wished. She would never tell him of the child he would be the true father to, no…it would be for the best in the end.

But! What if Mark did love her and wanted to stay with her? Deep down in her soul she refused to believe that Mark was faking his love for her, the eyes were the window of the soul and there was nothing in his eyes in the last few months but love and attention! He talk excessively about their new life together, he didn't seem the type to just lead her on with harsh lies. No, she surely felt as Mark was being true to her, or at least as long as Sara wasn't near him.

She could understand him better now, knowing what truly happened with him, or at lest his way of thinking while he was gone. Yes, she knew he loved the other woman, it would not be something so easily erased from his mind nor his heart. But if Sara convinced him that Amiley was truly planning on killing them both, then perhaps she could persuade him to leave with her back to the human world, and he would be lost to her forever.

Amiley regretted talking with her heart instead of her head, just as her father had told her before, it just makes matters worse. Right now Mark would be alone with Sara, and who knows what the stupid human could be filling his already confused head with? No, Amiley had to reach Mark before he left with Sara, if he left, she hoped he would not take the death sentence seriously.

She paused in her tracks, she though she had heard something in the distance, something far but familiar to her. It was faint to her ears, the direction it came from was more to the south from her location. She waited for a few moments, then the sound was heard again, this time she surely recognized the sound now. She had heard that sound so many times in her life, it was always his way of calling her.

"Ebony!" Amiley tried not to shout in her excitement as she turned her direction to the sound of her horse and long time companion, "Marcus! You genius!"

She whistled as loud as she could, she knew that no person could hear her call back but her horse would! And if anyone did hear her whistle, they would just assume it was another horse calling back! Amiley cried out in joy as she heard the animal's response, it sound more urgent and eager. She whistled again, keeping in contact with Ebony through the distance, soon they would be together again. She knew now that Mark hadn't left and was looking for her right now, it had to be true!


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Syrah couldn't help herself as she starred at the human woman with dagger like eyes, the attention was making Sara quite nervous. This was the same woman that was planning on killing her in cold blood, and yet Mark had insisted this psycho chick accompany them. Sara paced about on the road and finally settled down on a near by stump, the boots she was given by Syrah were a little too small for her, she knew the chick did it on purpose. She quietly watched her strange husband and brother in law carefully walked around the location where the Queen had disappeared.

The sun was making its way up the horizon, but still it did not reveal the secrets to the Queen's disappearance. It seemed that there was nothing of the captor left behind, he had covered his tracks well. The harsh rain during the night did not help matters, they covered what ever tracks could be found. They seemed to be at a dead end.

"Mark? Are you sure she's even alive?" Sara asked without remorse.

Mark, Kane and Syrah looked back at the human with either hurtful or furious eyes. Ok, she said the wrong thing, but what if? Then they could end this stupid search and go back home and go on with life like it never happened.

"Don't fucken say that!" Mark shouted back.

"Get real Mark. If there really is a killer on the loose and is gunning for your queen, she would be dead right now…if there really was a killer…" Sara shut her mouth as she noticed Syrah walking dangerously close to her.

"Please let me kill her!" Syrah seemed to beg.

"Syrah! Heal!" Mark barked, "And you Sara, that is not the right to say right now!"

"I'm not trying to sound like a cold hearted bitch Mark, but you're not a desperate woman!" At lest Sara tried to make her voice sound more sincere, "Think about it, the best way for a girl to get a man's attention is to build his ego. What better way than a maiden in distress?"

"That is it! I need to kill her now!" Syrah took a few steps towards the now covering human just as a rider road towards them with the Queen's stallion in tow.

"I said heal Syrah!" Mark commanded as he and Kane stopped their wasted search and walk back out on the road, he turned to his second wife, "You know Sara, I never thought I would see this side of you. I can honestly say that Amiley has shown you more respect than what you're showing to her now. I what I see with you right now is someone I'm starting not to like. You don't know Amiley, you don't know what she's like. Get it through your head, right now everything is out in the open and I still choose to be with her! Get real about that!"

"Your highness!" Called out Arthur as he dismounted his horse and handed the King Ebony's reins, "As you requested."

"Thank you." Mark looked carefully at the horse, it seemed that Ebony was still agitated with his friend still missing.

"What do you have planed with Amiley's steed?" Syrah asked in curiosity.

"You're going to let him sniff her out?" Sara asked sarcastically.

Mark ignored her comment, "Have you ever listened when Amiley talks to her horse?"

Syrah looked at him confused, "Amiley whistles to him, she rarely talks…"

"Her whistles sound just like a horse." Kane grinned, "Now I see it."

Mark grinned with his brother, "That's right. And a horse's cry can be heard for miles, like a howling wolf."

"I see as well!" Syrah joined their joy, "If Amiley is alive and within a close distance, she would recognize Ebony and call back!"

"And there would be nothing holding the horse back from finding his mommy!" Kane concluded.

"That right, Ebony!" Mark rubbed the horse's forehead, "Call Amiley…where's Amiley…?"

The stallion became agitated, tossing his head around, making low grunting noises.

"Come on Ebony, where's Amiley?" Mark asked louder, the horse began to paw as his noises grew louder.

"Call Amiley, boy, where's Amiley…" there was no containing the horse.

Ebony pulled his reins free from Mark's feather like grip, shrilling his call loudly. Mark immediately mounted his horse and motioning the others to do the same.

"What's going on?" Sara asked once she was secure on her borrow horse and looked at the whining animal in an unseen distress.

"Watch the horse and follow it if he runs!" Mark commanded, still watching the flailing stallion.

Suddenly, the Stallion stopped his commotion and stood quietly still, Mark watch with anticipation as Ebony's ears moved with lightning speed in every direction. The horse reared on his hind legs and let out a bone chilling shrill cry, then landed back on all fours and waited. One more cry and Ebony bolted into the forest with the King and Duke not far behind, Syrah was about to follow when she saw that Sara had not made any move to follow. She had stopped her horse from following the others.

Syrah smiled, "Upset that she is alive?"

Sara gave the Agora a dirty look, "Not at all, it's for the best! Now I have the opportunity to make that woman let go of my man without feeling guilty."

The warrior woman let out a laugh deep from her belly, "Ah my dear, it is alright to feel fear when battering a loosing battle. No one would think of you lower than they think of you now."

"Did anyone tell you that you are such a fucken bitch?" Sara asked her in anger.

Syrah grinned sheeply, "Why yes, Duke Kane tells me all the time, and so does the King, the Queen, all of the Castle staff, the people…"

"I get it!" Sara growled.

"Well then, let us see you attempt to steel the King away from his Queen now!" Syrah laughed as she kicked her horse into the woods.

Sara sighed, she didn't like the way she was acting right now, but her marriage was on the line. She couldn't forget the last nine years with him, that just doesn't go away in a few months. No, she had to remind of their love and that he really didn't love this Queen. Even though he made it appear that he was in love with his sweet Amiley, it was really the passion and love of a human woman he needed. He was just saving face while the Queen was in danger. Yeah, that's it, just a rouse while he was in enemy territory.

Once the little Queen bitch was back in her safe castle, he would tell his true love that he was lying all along and run back with her to their real home. Yeah, that must be it. That had to be the reason why he was acting like this, because her Mark wouldn't act like this…like a man in true love.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

The lonely little trail had almost disappeared and reclaimed by the forest, there were very few who knew where it was. It used to be a road long ago used to transport supplied and men at a stone build fort deep in the forest near the Elven boarder. But the fort was abandoned, no longer needed in a short time of peace between the Elves and Humans. King Darnin was the one who ordered the lost plateau of defense to rot away and covered by the great oaks and clear lakes. He was Amiley's great, great grand father, the first King to make peace with the Elves. And in that tranquility, the fort was lost in time…

Until the most unruly found shelter in the broken towers, it made the most wonderful hiding place for those who wished not to be found. Sethen had stumbled onto this little dark haven, it house him from the north winds and warmed by the rising sun. The once free standing building was situated on a high hill side, but the grandfather trees hid its broken form from sight. It was also in the middle of no where but yet close enough to the city limits.

No one traveled this way anymore, the main road that this one connected to was also abandoned by the City. Only a few farms stayed for a time, and then they left just as well. Since there was no need to maintain it, the road began to give to the forces of nature. It suited the assassin just fine.

His horse took great care as it chose its footing carefully, the thick underbrush could hide a venomous snake or hungry wolf. Or worse, no one would like to come face to face with a hungry mystical predator either. It didn't bother Sethen, he was close to his secluded home, or at least for the nest little wile.

He wasn't alone on this last trip back to the old fort, Martinezo had decided on the last minute to accompany him back to see for himself that the Queen was indeed captured. And if she was indeed in shackles, well then, the assassin would come good with his end of the bargain.

The Grand Duke couldn't help but laugh quietly, it seemed that finally it was all going to come to be. Sethen's plan was indeed a genius one, the King would surely go back to the human world with the whore, the Queen would be distraught naturally. They could set up another female body dressed as the Queen into a river, it would be some time before the body is found, by then it would not be recognizable expect for the clothes. To them, she would have committed suicide. The Assassin was right in saying that no one would look for the stupid girl if they believed she was dead.

Martinezo looked at the back of the dark man's head, he was starting to feel a little nervous, "Sethen, are you sure there would be no escape from the little sow?"

The Dark Man smiled, "You worry too much, Martinezo. As I have stated previously, either I break them or I kill them. But I will enjoy taking my time with this new filly."

"You had better keep her on a tight leash!" Martinezo said as he looked around, he was feeling a little nervous as they continued their slow ascension to the fort.

"Ease your worries, my friend. Did I not promise you that you could watch me give her first lesson?" Sethen laughed.

Martinezo left his worries behind and thought gleefully at the impending torture of his rival, "Yes, and I am very eager to witness your skills first hand. I even brought a bottle of very good Elven wine for the occasion."

"I would never have guessed that you were in that sort of thing, Martinezo." Sethen turned back to face his companion, "You will enjoy the show, but then we leave. I will not take a chance to stay here a moment longer. The fools have no idea where she could be."

"They had better not!" Martinezo confessed rigidly, "And you had better take her far from here where no one knows who she is."

"I have a place for us to settle, across the seas to Organia. That would be the perfect place."

"Organia? Where is it several weeks travel by sea? Is that not a giant port City? I have heard tales of terrible experiences from that place. It is said to be governed by Pirates!" The Grand Duke became exited, he could thrive in a place like that.

"We would be easily lost, and it would make the perfect place to set up house. All the gold that little filly could bring in, not to mentioned what high price her children would go for. Did you know there was a high demand for babies there?" The Dark man laughed.

"You would sell her children? Oh how delightful!" the Duke snickered, "Perhaps after I take control of the throne, we could set up a partnership. Perhaps I would send you the prettiest young girls and ship them to you? We would share in some profits, if it is as profitable as you say?"

"It is a very profitable business in that part of the world. We could even set up house in the near by cities, slavery is still part of their culture there. Women have no rights and are treated like animals. A good breeder of sons fetches a high price, but so do young virgins. Of course they have to be beautiful, I do like to be known for quality as well as quantity." Sethen grinned, "You would fit right at home there, Martinezo."

Martinezo grinned with his new partner, "Good! Then it is settled! Another good investment, thanks to that little cow! Oh, I do so cannot wait to see the look of horror on that smug face of hers."

"You will see it soon enough." Sethen laughed as the ancient stone structure revealed itself from the branches of the old trees.

Martinezo could not contain his excitement as the rode closer to the structure, soon that little bitch would be gone, but not before being tormented before his eyes. He had tried to kill the little bitch twice now and both times she escaped it! He didn't know how or why, but she kept on coming back to haunt him. But now, yes finally now, she would be torn from her beloved homeland and brought to a harsh new reality, full of pain and heart ach.

The Grand duke chuckled to himself, just the thought of her long awaited children being ripped from her bosom and sold to slavers! And how she would live to serve men in unmentionable fashion for one of such pure blood! What a fitting end to his own torment.

The turned down the little path to the shelter that this dark man had called home since the Duke hired him, soon he would see the frightened and confused look on his niece's face, then the look of sheer terror as her torment commences. More anxiousness filled him as they came around the last stone wall that held up the rotting roof, this is where that sow that being held.

Sethen pulled his horse to a stop and looked at the campsite in utter disbelief, the Queen was no where. He spotted the spit and the facet ripped out of the hard stone wall, there was no way that delicate flower could have gotten free. But she had.

"What is it?" Martinezo demanded as he rode up next to the dark man, he looked around the sight puzzled, "Where the hell is she?"

"The little bitch is gone!" Sethen exclaimed, "How did he do it? There is no possible way she did this by herself."

"Oh, she is gone? Just like that?' The Grand Duke boasted sarcastically, "YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY SHE COULD ESCAPE!" He now shouted.

"Shut your mouth fat man or I will slice your neck to silence you!" The Assassin growled, "She could not have gotten far. She does not know where she is and this is an advantage! Stupid little filling is going to get lost and we will find her before someone else does."

"And I should just take your word just like you stated that she could not escape…" Martinezo would have continued, but the assassin waved his hand to signal him to hush his mouth.

The Grand Duke waited in silence as he watched the Dark Man carefully, it seemed that he was listing to something. Martinezo tried to listen as well, but strained as he tried to hear what his wicked companion could.

"What do you hear?" Martinezo could not keep quiet, he needed to know what was going on.

"Horses, calling each other." Sethen still listened to the distant cries, "One is coming towards us, the other is moving away. There is no herd of wild horses in the area."

"What does that mean?" Martinezo was still puzzled as to why Sethen was so concerned with horses.

"Assassins working together will often mimic animals calls to communicate with each other during a mission. We use day animals during the day and night animals during the night, unbeknownst to our targets or their security patrols. Come, my intuition is telling me to follow that so called horse." Sethen turned his horse and kicked it hard in the flanks to make it do more than just a walk into the thick of the forest.

"This had better be the final mishap, Sethen." Martinezo declared, "That is twice now you have lost that mongrel King's women!"

The Dark man stopped his horse dead and turned to the Duke, then gave him a freighting look, "I will get that filly and beat her into submission, if you do not hold your tongue, but before I do, I will practice on your sorry fat body. Do I make my point clear?"

Martinezo had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat, "Yes, quite clear."

"Good, now let us find our little cash cow before we are discovered." Sethen kicked his horse again, this time the Duke flowed.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

The sun was rising over the rain drenched forest, the warm air touching the cold rain fall turned the land into a murky haze. It was more perfect cover as the Queen raced though the thick branches and cutting underbrush, nothing was getting in her way to be with her loved one.

The shrill cries of the stallion were getting nearer, Amiley could hear him quite clearly now. She let out a loud whistle out in the clouds that surrounded her, the answer came sudden. Her body couldn't run no more, she knew she was pushing herself too much. The Young Queen stopped and leaned against a moss covered oak as she tried to force air into her tired lungs. Ebony knew where she was, she could rest for a moment and save her strength. Out of concern, she placed her trembling hand over her small belly, hoping that all was fine in there.

Her legs grew very heaving in that short amount of time of rest, it felt like they couldn't hold her up anymore. Amiley let gravity take control and slowly knelt on the cold wet ground, she couldn't force herself no more. She would wait, and prayed that they would find her before her captor discovered her missing.

"Oh Marcus…" She whimpered as tears brewed in her scared eyes, "…please find me…"

It wasn't noticeable at first, but the ground below her began to tremble lightly. Amiley became quite and waited as she tried to guess as to what could be making the ground shake like so. It had to be huge, or many. The shrill cry of her steed broke out loud and clear as the dark shadow ran straight at her, she did not move as the grand beast pulled to a fast stop before his friend and lowered down his head to hers to see if she was alright.

Amiley breathed a sigh of relief and tears of joy as she wrapped her weak arms around that black neck and held on for dear life, Ebony caressed her loving with his chin, as he would a herd mate. She was part of his herd, his dame, his mare, and no one would take her away from him again.

"Ebony…" She whispered as she savored the touch of his warm velvet nose against her cool cheek, "…good boy, my Ebony…"

"AMILEY!" She turned her head slowly to the voice, her eyes grew large and with bliss as Mark leaped off his horse and ran her side.

His eyes filled with worry and loved as he gently took her shivering form in his arms, he kissed her softly and smiled as he wiped the dirt and old blood from her bruised face. A tear cam down from one tender green eye as he gazed at the bruises and cuts on her sweet face, what horror she had to endure before freeing herself?

"Oh baby…I'm sorry…" Mark cried as he held her tighter, "…I'm so sorry…what did he do to you?"

The warmth from his body began to ease Amiley's trembling, "Nothing my skin will not heal from, they are only superficial wounds." She replied as she pulled away from him and smiled that sweet smile he loved so much, "…we have to get out of here before he comes looking for me…"

"Can you ride with me on Ebony without a saddle?" He questioned her out of concern.

"Yes if you just hold on to me and him and let Ebony do all the running…" She was smiling again, even behind that one swollen beautiful blue eye.

"Amiley!" Kane greeted her as she finally noticed him on her other side, "You are one tough bitch!"

"I would have taken that as a derogatory comment at any other time, but I will take it as a compliment…" She grinned.

Kane laughed at his brother, "Same old Amiley."

"Come on, let's get you home and in bed, I'll send the army out here as soon as we get back. No one fucks with my wife." Mark growled as he lifted his exhausted wife gently in his arms, just as Syrah road to them and leaped off her horse.

"Bed again? Have I not spent enough time in bed already?" Amiley playfully wined as her mother rushed to her wounded child.

"Amiley!" She cried out as she began to check over her daughter's vital signs, "What happened? Who did this to you? I will make them pay for every mark…"

"We're taking her back to the castle right now, Syrah, if you'll get out of the way!" Mark commanded, but of course, a worried mother never listens when her cub is involved.

"I will be alright!" Amiley was feeling better, having her husband and her mother at her side was the best medicine, "And I would like to be on my two feet please."

"Oh no!" Mark growled, "I am not letting you out of my sights ever!"

"I hate to break up this beautiful reunion, but we should be going!" Kane hinted.

Sara had finally found her way to them, the view of her beloved husband holding his estranged wife in his arms was infuriating. The look of love and utter adoration oozed out of his eyes as he starred at the fumbled Queen. The rage was just building up faster with the human woman as her heart was breaking, this had to be a nightmare. She knew she wasn't going to wake up from this one.

She watched as Mark finally released the pampered Queen onto the ground, but still holding firm to her. Sara dismounted and walked slowly up to them, she couldn't let this end this way, she still had to fight for her love. Mark was rightfully hers, she had not idea what this Queen Bitch had on him, but Sara was going to make her free him. Then Mark would come back to her and their girls, Sara just had to make her understand that she wasn't leaving this world without him.

"You can let her go at any time, Mark." Sara hissed, "It looks like she's going to be just fine."

Amiley starred back at the human, she was confused as to why she was here. She had believed that if Mark came and found her, he would have sent Sara back to the human world were she would be safe. Unless…

"Holy Bitch alert Batman!" Kane remarked, "How cold can you go?"

"Now is not the time, Sara!" Mark shouted, with a little growl at the end, "Give it up!"

"I am not giving up on our wonderful nine years together!" Sara answered back, "What does she have on you? You never gave her a second though until you were forced to come back here! And then all of a sudden, you're in love with her? Give me a break! I'm not stupid!" She turned her hate filled gazed on the Queen, who seemed to have a slight smile on her lips, "Let him go! Sop keeping him a hostage in your bedroom! He doesn't want you! He loves me! He willingly married me! Get it through your thick Royal head!"

"Break it off Sara! Can't you see she's been through hell…!" Mark started to say, but a slight touch from Amiley's hand silenced him, he turned to see that unemotional look on her face as if she was in council, "Amiley?"

She quietly pushed away from him and stood alone, "Marcus, I will not hold you against your will as Sara claims I do. If she claims is true, that you want to be with her and not me, I will not hold you to our vows. I will release you from the throne and you can live in happiness in the human world as you wish. No one from our world will bother you, any attack on you or your loved ones I will take it as treason against me personally. You are free to make your choice…"

Mark didn't let her finish, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her deeply, "I made the promise to never leave your side again because I love you, and I'm getting pretty sick and tired of proving it to you!"

"No…" Sara's eyes filled with betrayed tears, "…no…this is not happening…"

Kane moved just behind his now ex-sister-in-law, "So Sara, how about that tour of my boudoir…?"

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Sarah shouted as she grabbed a hold of Kane's sword and pulled it out of its sheath before he could react, "THIS IS BULL SHIT!"

She charged towards the Queen with the sword raised above her head, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BITCH!"

Mark pulled Amiley quickly behind his massive form to shield her from Sara's awkward attack, Mark knew she had never held a sword in her life and disarming Sara would be easy. Then she would be shipped back to the human world, he really didn't want to leave things between them like this.

He pulled out Amiley's elven blade that he had strapped on his side for luck in finding her safely, "Sara, don't make me hurt you…"

There was a sharp whistle in the air, followed by a thunk sound that startled the horses. Mark and Amiley starred at Sara, she had stopped advancing, it was like she was frozen in her movement. Something was terribly wrong, Sara's eyes grew large and frightful as her body began to tremble.

"Marcus!" Amiley shrieked in fear and shock as she pointed to Sara's chest.

Mark moved his eyes down, now he understood. There was an arrow head sticking out of Sara's chest, drips of blood sought their way out of the fatal wound. Her body grew weak as the heart began to loose the life giving blood. The arrow had hit a main artery, all her life essences were being drained away. She released the sword behind her, her limp body fell to the ground as more arrows came down all around them.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry it took so long, like I've said before. We are building our dream house and it's taking up almost all my free time. I'm really sorry again, please enjoy.**

CHAPTER 45

"GET DOWN!" Mark shouted as he pushed Amiley to the ground and tried to shield her behind a huge oak, two more arrows hit the ground hard beside the Royal Couple.

Kane and Syrah took their own cover under the thick brush just beside an old Alder, pulling out their weapons ready for action.

"You know Markey…" Kane called out to his brother, "…I really think sending out your troops to the four corners of the Kingdom to look for Amiley was a very stupid idea! We could really fucken use them right now!"

"I couldn't risk putting all of my eggs in one basket!" Mark replied as he held his frightened wife tightly, "Think of it this way, we've been through worse!"

Kane thought for a moment, "You know, that doesn't make any fucken sense!"

Mark turned his head to look out before him, all he could see from behind the protection of the tree was more tress and Sara's still body laying on the forest floor. Fear and hope gripped him tightly as he witnessed her eyes blinking, her eyes moved slowly towards him, a silent plea for help from her blood stained lips. Mark looked down as Amiley, she looked back up at him with both fear and love.

"Sara's still alive…" He whispered to his Queen.

"If we can return her to the Castle in time, perhaps there is a chance she could be saved by the clerics…" Amiley replied, "The arrow may have missed her heart…"

Mark couldn't help but feel pride and a little guilt for this woman, how could he have treated one so heart filled so badly?

"I love you…" He whispered to her softly and he pulled her close and kissed her sweet lips gently.

"Give me your bow and go get her." Amiley smiled that beautiful smile only for him.

The King handed his Queen his weapon, she grinned to see that it was in fact her own elven bow and arrows. She pulled out a half dozen arrows from the quiver and stuck five of them head first into the ground, ready to be launched. She took the last arrow and notched it tight into her bow string, then turned to Kane and syrah, showing them what to do. Quietly, Syrah pulled out her once hidden throwing knives as Kane pulled out a very strange item from his large waist pouch.

Amiley and Syrah looked at the strange device, Mark starred wide eye in disbelief as Kane began loading bullets into a very large hand gun with the largest shit-eating grin no one had ever seen on his face. There was even a slight chuckle that came out deep within the Duke's belly that sent shivers down the King's back for a second.

_What the fuck????_ Mark mouthed to his brother.

Kane just grinned that child like but straggly demented grin he was famous for, "Just evening the odds."

Mark leaded back against the trunk and looked once more at his wife, she was ready to give him cover as he attempted to save the other woman. He never knew what a strong woman she was, he loved her move from that moment, very confident in his love and choice.

One last nod of assurance, Amiley leaned out just enough to shoot her arrow towards the direction where their attackers could be. Syrah rolled low to the ground and threw three of her blades as Kane stood up and fired his deadly weapon sending the sound of thunder around him.

Mark moved his body low to the ground, Sara was close enough for his to grabber her hand and pull her safely behind the thick timeless wood. A scream was heard as a curse sounded from behind the dense brush.

Mark laid Sara gently on the soft ground as Amiley dropped her bow to access the damage to human woman, they could clearly see the arrow head stuck out a few inches from her chest. Amiley began to rip parts of her legging to secure her wounds, perhaps if she could stop the bleeding and make the human comfortable, perhaps that would by her some time to reach the castle clerics. She couldn't pull out the arrow, that would definitely mean a sudden for the alien woman who was brought here so agonizingly.

Amiley looked closely at Sara's eyes and lips, the color was not encouraging. She could tell that there was bleeding inside the body, the blood was being pumped out of the body slowly. But fast enough to make her death in the end.

Mark looked at his wife, Amiley looked at him with a grave face. Mark knew it wasn't good, but Amiley wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't have to. He looked down as Sara, her eyes showed him the fear and pain she was going through.

He never meant for any of this to happen, even though it wasn't his fault that Amiley Uncle would do anything to get the crown, but he couldn't help but still feel that guilt that if he had stayed, perhaps this could all have been avoided.

"…Mark…" Sara whispered.

The King leaned down towards his love for nine wonderful years, "Sara hold on, there are special doctors back at the castle that can heal you…"

"…I'll…I'll…be ok, Mark…it's hard to kill me…" Sara tried to smile as a drop of blood slipped out her trembling mouth.

"I know babe, you're as hard as a rock…" He smiled at her.

The curses from the hidden assailants grew louder, Amiley took a moment and listened careful at them as Mark talk move with Sara for comfort. She recognized the voice that was cursing her very name.

She grabbed her bow as she stood up and notched and arrow, the Queen took pose with her weapon of choice and skill and with all her training and the gift that the elven gods gave the weapon, she let out the furry within the arrow as it flew from the bow and disappeared into the thick brush just above her.

Another scream yelled out, "YOU BITCH!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Amiley took cover as an arrow landed in the ground a few feet away from her, she new this killer was not very good with any weapon.

The Queen laughed back loudly, "Can you not get it through your thick skull Uncle? You will never have the crown! Never! You have tried unsuccessfully to kill me many times, but it ends now!"

"You are correct on that assumption my dear Queen." Sethen growled as he leaped out of the dark woods behind the Royal Family with a black Agora blade ready in hand.

Amiley turned in surprise as she pulled up her bow to attempt to reflect the assassin's attack, the look of pure evil starred back at her as the blade came down hard against the magical Elven bow. Even though the bow looked as if it was made of soft wood, it was hard as an ancient stone, carved by the loving hands of the Elven gods. The bow did not bend, it did not crack, but it began to dull the dark sword.

"Marcus!" Amiley shouted as Mark pulled out the King's Blade and swung with hidden skill once used every day of his life.

The golden blade moved silently in the air, until unearthly metal hit hard against the black sword. The assassin was thrown back, he came back to his balance as Mark moved between the predator and prey.

The King held his sword to a point towards the dark man, his jade eyes searing with controlled anger, "I'm going to make you pay for what you have done to my wives…slowly…and very painful…"


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

It seemed that the forest grew silent as the two warriors stood faced to face, this meeting was long over due. In this moment, at this precise time, there was no fear, no doubt that plagued either combatants. It seemed that this scenery had played before, and will play again in the future. Good verses Evil. Is this what life is made for?

The Dark man raised his sword high, running forward for a thrust attack, the King pushed his Queen from behind his protection and towards his brother as he prepared to defend himself. Just as the blade came down, the Golden Blade of past Elven Kings sung in the air and knock the wicked man back. Mark moved the sword around and with the same momentum, brought the sword down as he took careful steps at Sethen. But Sethen was no green-horn, he was trained in battle just as well as the King was, if not more!

As the assassin laid on his back, he brought his sword up and blocked the King's retaliation, then kicked him in the stomach to push the King away from himself. Mark stumbled back a few steps, but his sword was still in motion. The King came forward again as the assassin leaped back onto his feat. Their swords clashed together as the two warriors thrust all their strength against their weapons, bringing their faces close to together. They stared at each other in hate and rage.

"Just like old times, isn't Marcus…" Sethen hissed with an evil grin.

"I never like you in the army and I like you even less now, I'm going to enjoy feed your balls to my dogs…" Mark growled back.

"That my King, will never happen!" The assassin released one hand from the pommel of his sword and reached behind his back, pulling back with lighting speed a long stiletto dagger.

Mark didn't have time to react as the blade was speeding towards his open side, where his ribs were exposed to the deadly dagger. A wound from that long thin blade would collapse his lungs and make him suffocate to death, if the blade would find its mark.

Earth shattering thunder pounded in the clear light, something wet and warm hit the side of the King's face. There was no more pressure against his sword, the dark from slumped lip to the ground. Mark stood up and looked down at his enemy, half of his head and face was missing. He slowly turned to his brother, who was still holding the fire arm at his side.

"Did you have to do that?" Mark asked him as he wiped his face semi clean with the end of his cloak.

A small chuckle began from Kane, it became louder and louder as he bellowed his laughter, "You should see the look on your face!"

The King walked up to the Duke and hit his brother hard across the jaw with his fist, "You ass! You could have shot me! You fucker! You couldn't hit the broad side of my barn if you tried! What the fuck possessed you to bring a gun here?"

Kane fell hard on his ass, but still laughed, "Don't get your tights in a knot, Markey! If it'll make you feel any better, I was trying to aim for the tree branch above him!"

Mark extended his hand to his brother and helped Kane back on his feet, "Do me a favor, get rid of that thing asap, got it?"

"Marcus!" Amiley shouted at them, she had come back to Sara's side, trying to keep the woman from following the Reaper.

Mark and Kane rushed to their side, The King knelt down on his human wife's side and took her hand.

"Sara?" He called to her softly.

She turned her head to his, her lips turning blue, her eyes were becoming vacant, "…I'm…sorry, Mark…I really am…about what I said…"

"Hush, honey…we'll get you to the castle…" He tried to comfort her, he knew she would never make it to the castle in time.

"…don't…don't bullshit me…I know I'm going to die…just promise me…you won't forget the girls…they can't…loose both of us…" She held his hand firmly.

"I promise…" He leaned over and gently kissed his human love for the last time, "I love you…"

"…I love…you…" Her body fell limp

He couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it. She was a good wife and loving mother, she was good to him and kind. He loved her, he truly did intend to live the rest of his live with her. He retired, there would be no more traveling out of town. He was going to stay home with his girls and take care of them, maybe open up that hobby farms the girls wanted to try out.

Tears ran down his face as he pulled her still body close to his, this would the last time he held her in his arms. He wasn't thinking of Amiley right now, he wasn't thinking about the crown or the Hell his family had gone through. He had just love a part of him, a part so dear to him.

Mark looked up from his cradling and starred at the other woman in his life, a love so different and so deep within his core. He looked at her tear filled sweet face, but they were not tears of jealousy or betrayal of this tender and tragic moment, but of love and concern for his wellbeing.

She wanted to help him, but she knew there was nothing she could do for him, except help him morn for his loss. Even though she marital rival was now eliminated, her heart broke as she watched the man she loves was in pain. Amiley could not hold ill to this woman even if she tried. And for Mark to love her so dearly, she had to have been a good woman. Love, any way, will make people behave very differently sometimes.

The Queen placed her hand lovingly on her husband's should, "Marcus…I am so very sorry for your loss…"

He could only nod at her, still overcome by grief and even more guilt. After all, if only he had never left, Sara would have been safe on the human world and Martinezo would have nerve attempted to go after the crown…

"I know what you are thinking, Marcus…" Amiley spoke again, "…stop blaming yourself for other people's actions. You will kill yourself with guilt. You forced no one for the actions they have taken. Martinezo would have come after the crown and used what ever he could find to bring us down if you would have stayed. Come, let us take her back to the castle, your heart and body need rest."

A smile crept on his face, "Even now as I begin to mourn for another woman, you can only think of my health. And after everything you've been through…"

Amiley smiled through her own tears of sorrow, "I am Agora, I can manage, and I know your heart."

The King held the dead in his arms as he stood up with his Queen at his side, "What have I done to deserve two such devoted wives?"

"You are a good man at heart, Marcus, never forget that." She gently stroked the side of his sullen face, "Come, there is still some things we can do for her now…

Kane approached his brother and placed his hand on his brother's back, "I'm sorry man…"

"I know Kane, let's just get her back, ok? How the Hell am I going to explain this to her parents?" Mark questioned, even more, what about his girls?

"Hold on, Your Highnesses!" syrah called out from the wood as she was dragging something behind her, no one had noticed in the commotion that she had snuck out and did her own back up solo, "I have present for you!"

Mark gently handed Kane Sara's body as he and Amiley turned to the Agora, Syrah grinned as she pulled the short fat man from behind and sat him on his ass in front of the Royals. Sure enough, there was Martinezo, two arrows in his right leg.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mark yelled as he kicked the old man hard in the head.

The once proud Grand Duke cried out in shock and pain as his body rolled hard, the King grabbed Martinezo by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"You fuck head! You are going to pay for this, that I promise!" Mark growled.

"Kill me now than! Go ahead and kill a helpless old man, see what the senate will say to that? I am an outstanding member of the Royal family…"

"Not any, longer Uncle!" Amiley stood firm beside her husband, "You are being stripped of your title as well as any member to your descendants! and that includes any properties and possessions you and they own, all will be taken by the crown! You will be tried by a jury of your peers at my pick of course, and be executed! That I will assure you of! The penalty for treason is death, Uncle. You above all people should know that one!"

"You cannot!" Martinezo cried out.

Mark grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm going to sit front stage with a bage of popcorn at your execution, Unkey Marty!"


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

It was quiet in the dark tunnels of the west dungeon, no prisoners stayed so close to the castle center anymore. It had not been used for years, until the bodies began to be stored in this coolest part of the palace. The cold stone slowed the decomposition of the flesh, as well as keep the putrid smell down.

There were four still forms laying on the stone floor of the last cell, four lives that were taken away by a mad man eager for power. All four bodies were women, their forms cleaned and wrapped in pure white silk made from the hairs of shedding unicorns. They were ready to be placed on their waiting pyres, to be delivered in the loving hands of their Gods by the cleansing Holy fire.

But on this night, there was a fifth body, but this one was still of the living, or part way that is. The King sat on his heals as he starred to the body closest to him, he had hardly left her side since they brought her body here. Too many emotions robbed him of strength to leave her here, she wasn't from this place. She should be brought back to her world, her home, to rest in peace.

He didn't know how long he was there for, he didn't really bother to think of it once. A part of him is screaming to leave this grim place and join the living above. To hold his Queen close to him and know that she is finally safe and loved, to make more promises of a perfect life together.

But it was the other part of him that made his heart stay here, his human heart refused to leave the wife that showed him how to live and be free in the human world. A woman kind and understanding of the stranger from a far away land. She showed him what it was to be a man, to be a father and live in happiness for a time.

A soft hand lightly touched his shoulder, Mark turned as Amiley smiled softly at him. He could see the worry in her eyes, concern for his state of mind and genuinely sadden for his loss. He new from that moment on that he had her forgiveness and her trust once more, perhaps more than ever.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

The King sighed, "No, not really. Shouldn't you be resting? I haven't paid much attention to you since finding you, you've been through Hell…"

"Not as much as you at this moment, and besides," She wrapped her arms around him as he took her warm hand into his, "…I am a feisty Angora warrior under this calm Royal visage, the clerics healed me well and a warm bath revived me. I know I will be fine, but my concern is will you be?"

"I will, it just hurts so much, I can't help but feel the blame for all of this." Mark rested his head on her chest as he stoked the side of his face with her hand.

"I know, Marcus. But unfortunately we both know that Martinezo would still have come after us if you would have stayed. Perhaps he would have you killed off first, then come after me. I don't know what is the right thing to say to make you feel better, I wish I knew how to stop your pain…"

The King raised his head and kissed her gently, "Just being here helps."

"May I ask something of you?" Amiley asked.

"Yes."

She stood up for his arms and extended her hand to him, "Would you mind to come for a walk with me? Even though your heart carried a dark cloud at this moment, I have something to tell you that might at least lift the darkness for a moment."

Mark smiled, "I'll try anything to stop feeling this way, I feel like I'm betraying you mourning for her." He raised himself and took her hand.

Amiley just smiled her sweet smile, "Marcus, I was never jealous of Sara, she was a completely different woman, she was nothing like me. It was comparing a unicorn and a Pegasus, please, stop troubling yourself over this. You will definitely make yourself sick."

The Queen led her somber love out of the darkness of the dungeon and into the dime light of a star lit sky, the air was warm and the wind calm. The crickets chirped as she led him into the courts yard with her arm around his. He looked down as his wife, she smiled back and laid her head on his should as they walked to the Gazebo where they shared their special moment.

"What did you want to tell me?" Mark asked as they stopped under the small building and faced each other, Amiley just smile as she looked up at him with loving eyes as she held his hands.

"Marcus, I believe that you needed to live in the human world, I truly believe that you have returned a better man for it. I know it sounds repetitive, but things do happen for a reason. Living in that world had changed you that I am sure of. I love this new man you have become, I love this King that love has finally brought to me. I feel that my father had chosen wisely when he made you my husband, he saw the Great King you would be one day…"

"Great King?" Mark chucked somberly, "Your father and his fathers were Great Kings, I'm not great."

"Some men are born from Greatness, other have Greatness thrusted upon them…" She kissed his hands and smiled again for him, "Marcus, you follow your heart and your mind, all you need to do is listen to them, and you will be great."

"I love you…" He whispered, "…you've definitely lifted my spirits for moment…."

Amiley grinned as her eyes seem to sparkle, "That was not what I really wanted to tell you…"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "What? What is it?"

"I did not want to tell you right away, until I knew for sure. And well, I wanted to give you some time alone with Sara before I told you…"

"Amiley, what is it?" Mark grew a little confused.

"Marcus, I am with child…"

Mark starred at her, his heart beat faster and a he comprehended what she had just said. He was going to be a father again, but this child was from his line, his blood would flow in this child. Just as Death would come to claim a soul loved, another soul would come to take its place.

"A baby? We're going to have a baby?" He asked quietly as a smile came on his face.

"Yes, we are going to have a child!" Amiley grinned more and more.

Mark pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly, "A baby, MY baby!"

"Yes!" The Queen replied.

"Oh sweetheart, you're finally going to be a mother…" He pulled her face close to his and kissed her deeply, "I love you…

"I love you…"


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

A little girl with long bold hair and dressed in a little pink robe ran down the hallway of the castle giggling as her older sister ran after her. The children laughed as they ran around the corner and hid behind the long tapestry of the Royal insignia, The King followed closely behind and stopped at the end of the Hall.

"Gracie, Chasey, come one now!" Their father crossed his arms, "Stop messing around and let's go, I have meetings all afternoon and I want to get them done before supper."

The two girls came out of their hidden place and skipped towards, the youngest immediately took hold of her father's hand as the eldest walked along beside him.

"Daddy? Are we really princesses?" Chasey asked.

"You live in a castle, your father is the King, and you have a unicorn to ride instead of a pony. Yes honey, that would make you a princess."

"I like being a princess…" Gracie grinned.

Mark laughed at his girls, he was happy and proud how they handled this big change. The hardest part was telling the girls about their mother, but giving them the choice to live with their grandparents on earth or come here and live with him. He wasn't sure if he was making the right choice in giving children so young such a life changing choice, but he didn't know what else to do.

He was surprised on how easily how the girls got along with Amiley, she never pushed herself on them and always let them come to her. It works, the girls loved her, but then, what was not to love?

"Daddy?" Gracie had a questionable look on her face, "Are we going to go see Amiley?"

"Yes sweetheart, remember how big Amiley's belly was?" Mark asked her in return.

"Because she's having a baby!" Chasey answered, "And that's our baby brother inside her belly!"

""That's right, well…" Mark grinned, "Amiley had the baby last night…"

"And we're going to go see them now?" Asked Gracie.

"Yeah, you're going to meet your new baby brother." The King smiled at his girls.

"Does it hurt to have a bay?" Chasey asked.

"Yes, but it's a different kind of hurt, honey, you'll know more when you grow up." Mark replied.

"I don't want to have a baby if it hurts!" voiced Gracie.

The King laughed as they stopped at the doors to the Royal bedchamber.

"Ok girls," Mark said in a hushed tone, "Be quiet ok? The baby might be sleeping…"

He gently pushed the solid wooden door open, he smiled as he saw Amiley sitting in the rocking chair that Syrah rocked her to sleep with long ago, holding her own child now tenderly in her arms. The girls calmly came around the Queen and viewed the tiny little creature that slept in soft cloths.

The little prince was fast asleep, nestled in his mother arms. Mark walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around and looked down at his son.

"He's going to be a big boy when he grows up." The proud father grinned.

"I pray that he will be just like his father." Amiley kissed her husband on his cheek.

"What's his name?" Gracie asked.

"Dorion." Mark smiled, "It means New Life in Elven."

"He's really small!" Commented Chasey.

"You were a lot smaller than that when you were born!" Mark laughed.

"All babies are small when they are born." Amiley replied.

The girls kept looking and smiled at their new brother, Mark held his wife tighter and kissed her back on her cheek.

"Happy?" He asked her.

"Oh so very much." She replied as the little one began to fuss a bit, "…and you?"

Mark thought for a moment, "I have finally found my place, I am at peace now."

The End

**Thank you for reading my story and I hoped you like it. So now I'm going to work on the Raven in the Hand series. Thank you again.**


End file.
